Don't Hate Me
by i heart kellan
Summary: How I think Robin's pregnancy should go.
1. So emotional right now!

The way he had looked at her as she had been looking over the files, Robin just couldn't control herself anymore, and it worried the hell out of her. She was pregnant but he looked at her like she had some sort of fungus on her or if she was some sort of time bomb. Did he really know that she was carrying his baby after all? The way he looked at her or even the comment he had said about her being pregnant with his child made her see something in him that he couldn't even see in himself.

Patrick Drake desperately wanted to become a father and the thought of this scared the hell out of him.

At least, that's what she was hoping for.

Robin Scorpio was finally pregnant and she relieved that Patrick wasn't exposed to her HIV, as she really would not be able to forgive herself if he got infected. Being pregnant with his child brought a smile to her face and nothing could ruin this moment.

After finding out that Elizabeth had actually given birth to Jason Morgan's first child and son, she knew she had to tell Patrick, but if she did that, she would be ruining his life. That was something she did not want to do that.

What if someone found out and told Patrick before she had the nerve on telling him?

He would be so angry and she wasn't even sure if he would believe her. Knowing Patrick, he would think that it was some trap to keep him, but it just wasn't. This was her miracle baby and she was so lucky to finally get what she has wanted ever since she lost Stone. She may not have admitted she wanted to be a mother, but in reality, Robin Scorpio was going to be a mother.

The wind whipped across her face as she stopped walking, just standing in place, thinking about what if she told him the truth about her being pregnant with his child.

One could only hope for the best for Robin Devane-Scorpio. Licking across her bottom lip, she looked over at the bench Patrick and her would make out for hours after work, and a sigh left her lips.

Robin missed him.

So much had happened in the last, couple of months. As much as she had thought it had been Leyla's fault, Patrick wanted complete different goals in life than what she wanted. She wanted a baby…

And he did not.

What was so wrong about becoming a parent? She didn't even understand why he didn't want this. A part of her did but she just didn't want to even think about.

She placed a hand on her belly and the corners of her mouth curved up. She was finally getting what she had longed for years and that was a bundle of joy.

Robin Scorpio was pregnant with hers and Patrick's first child.

Could she really do this by herself? If Patrick knew, would he run so fast, or would he man up and be there for the two of them like she had pined for? She could only hope for a miracle and that was to get what she wanted.

Uncle Mac had wanted her to get everything in life and he had been there when she had thought that her parents had died in a boat explosion. So much has happened to her ever since she had returned to Port Charles three years ago.

Smiling at the memories, she realized she had been the happiest when Patrick was in her life. Suddenly, the tears began to spill down her face, and she didn't know what to do. Moving over to the bench, she took a seat, and she swore that she could almost smell his cologne on the bench.

Robin placed her hand over her flat belly that would begin to show soon and that thought brought a smile to her face.

"Oh baby, I can't wait until you're hear in my arms. You're going to be so beautiful and loved by everyone. I wish--- I could get the courage to tell your daddy the truth but here's the thing. Daddy doesn't think he's father material but I think he'd be so amazing at it. God, if he only knew."

Closing her eyes, she traced her belly button through her blouse, and she took a deep breath as she allowed her hand slide from her belly down to her kneecaps, rubbing them slightly.

God, what had she come to? Her life was a mess and there was no way she could turn back. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She was pregnant and in eight months, she'd be a mother.

She had to be strong for her son or daughter. She could see images fluttering away in her mind of her son or daughter falling on absentmindedly, trying to walk. Her eyes were filled with joy, happiness, remorse, sadness, and anger.

"What am I going to do with myself?" Robin asked herself, sliding both of her hands protectively over her belly as if someone were going to take her baby away. "He just--- needs to know. Patrick needs to know the truth."

Tears blurred her vision as she looked across the water at Spoon Island where Nikolas lived. He had been through so much in the past years. He had lost Courtney, gained a son, and when things were going perfect, he lost the love of his life. How did he even do it?

Bravery. Honesty.

Never had she planned on falling love, especially not Patrick Drake. He had been such an egotistical jerk but she had even enjoyed working with him. She still did but she really missed their intimate bantering. The supply closet on the tenth floor had been their special place.

Now, she was alone, and she was probably going to be alone. No man ever wanted a pregnant girlfriend.

Standing up to her feet, she walked up the stairs, heading home. She had been living with her Uncle Mac ever since Patrick and her had been split. Now, she was pregnant, she would be looking forward to staying here in Port Charles where her friends and family were.

All she prayed was to have a healthy baby. Even though her viral load was undetectable, there was still a small chance her son or daughter could possibly get HIV.

Was she doing the right thing?

Tears welted inside of her eyes as she leaned against the side of Kelly's, taking a deep breath as her stomach growled. A sigh left her lips since she hadn't ate all day. With Patrick staring at her, Robin couldn't help it if he knew he was the father, and it terrified because he just wasn't ready to become a father.

Although, when he hugged her, she felt like maybe--- just maybe, Patrick wanted this child if he knew. He would never forgive her if she hid her pregnancy. It might have been her intentions at first, but now, Robin wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"What do I do now? Do I keep it a secret or should I tell him the truth?"

"Who are you talking to, Robin? Is this what pregnant women do now? Do they talk to themselves?" Patrick asked, flashing her a crooked grin, but then fell when he saw the look on her face. "Robin, what's wrong?"


	2. Let's talk about what's bugging you!

A/N: Well, here is the second part. I am really hoping and praying that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Enjoy!

-2 -

This was something she hadn't even expected and that was being so close to Patrick Drake. To see him and him to look so handsome! He still took her breath away just by being this close to him. Things were so different between them, though, and one of the reasons was she was pregnant with his child.

It was sometimes funny the more she thought about it. He didn't want kids but they conceived this child out of love on the day of Georgie's funeral. How was this even possible? She really thought he would have contracted her disease if she got pregnant the natural way.

Speechless was what fit her right now but she knew she had to say something, especially since he could see the look in her eyes.

Worrying and being terrified was something she definitely was feeling right now but she just couldn't control it anymore. A frown lifted across her face and all she could do was hold in the tears. The more he stared at her, the more scared she was only becoming.

"Robin?" Patrick questioned again, grabbing her elbow. "What's going on with you?"

"Um, nothing," Robin breathed out, looking down at her feet.

Feeling like she was going to ruin his life, Robin just couldn't bear the thought of doing just that. So much had happened in the last few days since she found out she was pregnant.

Dr. Ian Devlin was the new oncologist, specializing in the cancerous patients. He was also interested in Leyla just like Patrick was. What was so special about Leyla, anyway?

She was NOT jealous!

"For some reason, I don't believe you," Patrick said, moving closer to her so that her body was almost touching his. "I thought you would be happy being pregnant but you don't look happy, Robin. What's wrong? You look stressed out."

"I'm not stressed out!" Robin snapped and she looked down to her feet when she pushed Patrick back away from her. "I am sorry, Patrick, but I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's how it goes the first trimester of being pregnant. You really don't need to worry about me. You have--- Leyla and I have this baby."

Sensing the jealousy when she spoke and seeing it in her eyes, he sighed as he looked at her. He felt like she was hiding something from him. Robin wasn't the best liar as her nose would twitch when she would be hiding something. For the first time in his life as a doctor, Patrick knew that it was something pretty big that she was hiding.

"Robin, come on," Patrick said, placing his hands on her hips, and moving his body closer. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you. I worry about you and you know that you mean a lot to me. I thought you would be glowing being pregnant. Isn't this what you wanted?"

What was she going to do? How could she ruin Patrick's life? He was the playboy she had met three years ago in Manhattan in the ER with some busty, blonde nurse, which was something she would never be.

As she looked down at her small breasts, she couldn't help but wonder if he would want her back when her body would begin to change. In a way, she could feel the changes happening to her body. Getting more curves and her breasts were beginning to feel a little sore.

So badly did she want to experience the life of their baby as a couple but she just knew it wasn't possible. When he would find out the truth about her being pregnant with his child, she couldn't but help if he would yell at her or even blame her for getting pregnant. She didn't want him to think she was trying to get pregnant that night when she came to him because this was still a shock to her.

"I don't understand why you even care, Patrick. I mean, you're all over me at the hospital, and I just need my space. I just need to go home and get some sleep."

As Robin looked over at him, she could see that Leyla was coming down in the corner.

"I need to go. It was nice seeing you."

As she ran off to Uncle Mac's of where she was staying at, she couldn't tell Patrick the life-altering news to him in front of Leyla. She really thought it should just be between the two of them--- in privacy where no one could interrupt them.

God, what was she going to do if he was going to hate her guts? She didn't want that to happen as she really cared about Patrick. She really didn't count on him to be there for her or their unborn child. As lovely as that sounded to her, she had to face reality. Patrick was focused on his career while she was focused on both her career and becoming a mother.

A small smile curved to the corner of her lips and she pushed herself to her Uncle's porch, taking a seat on the bench, which was leaned back against the wall of her house. Curling her feet under her as she looked into the night sky, she placed a hand on her belly.

"Eight months and you'll be here," Robin said absentmindedly as she felt someone watching her.

Uncle Mac.

"Robin?" Mac blinked back the tears filling inside of his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Robin blushed as she looked at her uncle and she gave him a nod. Watching him take a seat next to her, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"So, I take it that you went ahead with the sperm bank?" Mac asked, pulling his niece close to him, and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Actually, um no," Robin managed out, licking across her bottom lip. "That night I went to see Patrick after Maxie blew up at Georgie's funeral, we kind of ended up sleeping together."

Mac looked down at her and he pulled back to look at her. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"You know, this is what I want, Uncle Mac, but that's the thing. I want children and Patrick doesn't. Who knows what's going to happen when he finds out the truth!" Robin said with a sigh leaving her lips, as tears flooded her eyes, making her vision kind of blurry. "As much as I love him, I am scared to how he's going to react."

Mac frowned, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Oh Robin, we both know that Patrick's a good man. I mean, he loves you. You're the first woman to open his heart ever since he lost his mother."

"I don't even know why he doesn't want children," Robin admitted, sliding her fingers through her tossed hair, and she looked up at him. "He reminds me a lot of you, Uncle Mac. He's a very compassionate, caring, and considerate man. I just wish he could see what an amazing father he could become."

"I am sure that in time he will understand. Does he know the truth?" Mac asked, pushing her chin up.

Robin quickly shook her head and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing to blink the tears away. The pain was so much than she could ever imagine of the thought of Patrick pushing their baby and her away.

"But what if he runs, Uncle Mac?" Robin squeaked, leaning her head in her hands. "I just want to be as happy as you were with Aunt Felicia. I just don't want him to resent me for this. I saw what happened when you found out that Georgie and Maxie weren't yours. I just--- don't want to go through that. He does deserve to know."

"If he runs, he's not the man that you deserve to have," Mac said, standing up to his feet, and then bent down as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I want you to be happy, Robin. I would give you the world if I could."

Robin flashed her uncle a smile as she watched him go inside and she hugged herself, allowing the tears to fall down her face freely. She knew she had to move on with her life and that no one could ruin her happiness. If Patrick chose to run when he would find out that she was in fact with their baby, then her uncle was right. He wouldn't be the man she fell madly head over heels in love with.

As she lifted her head, she was startled to see Patrick, and she jumped slightly. Hearing him laughing, she gave him a cute, little pout.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Robin. I really didn't mean to scare you," Patrick answered with a grin, taking a seat next to her on the swinging bench. "I actually came over to see if you were okay."

Robin sighed, looking down to her feet.

It was now or never. It was now in God's hands if Patrick really did love her or not.

"Patrick, I'm pregnant---"

Interrupting her, he just flashed her a crooked grin. "I know that, Robin. Almost the whole hospital staff knows about you being pregnant."

"No, you didn't let me finish. I didn't exactly go to a sperm bank…"

"Robin," Patrick questioned as he looked at her. "What do you mean you didn't go to a sperm bank? How did you get pregnant?"

"Um," Robin said, looking over at him, and she placed her hand on her flat belly. "That night you comforted me after Georgie's death, the condom broke."

"Oh no."

"Patrick, this baby doesn't belong to a man from the sperm bank," Robin said, taking a deep breath, feeling like this was the hardest thing she had to do. "I hate to tell you this but this baby was made out of love by us. This baby is mine--- and yours."


	3. And this is how he feels!

-3 -

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he heard Robin's words. Sure, he had to be dreaming. Maybe it was because he was still getting used to the fact that Robin was pregnant--- with another man's child. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. Did he hear Robin's words correctly?

"Robin, what did you just say?" Patrick asked, running his hands over his temples.

Robin sighed as she really didn't want to repeat herself, but knowing Patrick, he probably thought he was hearing things or something. She licked across her bottom lip, something she did when she became nervous. Not even sure what was going to happen with them, she became scared of what he do or even say.

"Patrick, I never meant for this to happen, but when I overheard you talking to Leo both times--- once in the locker room and then the other time at the hub, I got scared. The way you said it, I didn't want to ruin your life," Robin said, avoiding eye contact with him. "You're with Leyla and this baby would only tie you down."

Now, he was in complete shock to hear those words leave his lips. He felt like a fool right now and he just wanted to punch himself. Because of him and his selfish ways, Robin was only trying to protect him, but he knew he had to do the right thing. It just wouldn't be right. It explained why he felt such a closeness with Robin ever since he found out the truth of her being pregnant.

This had to be why he noticed something was different about her.

She glowed even more than he could ever imagine when he saw her hand move to her belly where their child was growing inside of her. He could see it now--- their daughter bouncing giddily as she filled the house with laughter, having her mother's dark hair and mesmerizing eyes. But she would have his dimples, which would make any boy's heart break.

"I don't even know what to say," Patrick said, still in awe, looking over at Robin when he pushed her chin up. "This explains a little bit, though."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, shifting her body a little bit, and she leaned back against the side of the bench.

"I don't know how to explain it but I felt like I should be there for you. And not more than just a friend, either Robin! The way you looked--- I can't really explain it but I felt like I should help you out."

"I hope I haven't ruined your life. I mean, with us not being together, you don't have to even be there for this child---"

"Now, wait a minute, Robin," Patrick started, looking over at her as a sigh left his lips. "I may not want kids but that doesn't mean I am going to abandon this child. Surely, you aren't going to keep me from this child."

"Patrick, all I am trying to do is for you to not feel like this is some responsibility. I knew there was something going on with you when Cassius pointed it out that you ARE carrying my child."

"I'm sorry, Patrick, but you made it clear that you didn't want children," Robin stated, sliding her hand onto her knee, rubbing her belly with her other one. "I know this isn't what you wanted but I want you to know that this is NOT some ploy to trap you in my life. Not many people know about you being the father, actually."

"Who knows?"

"Well, Liz and my Uncle Mac," Robin said with a blush.

"Surely, you want to tell people who the father is, right?"

"God yes!" Robin exclaimed and she blushed. "I'm sorry but I rather have you as the father of my child than some man I don't know. It would have been something I would've done when I wasn't pregnant. Now that I am, I want to tell the entire world that we're going to have a baby."

Patrick laughed a little nervously and he looked at her. He could see the hope and freedom in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Robin. You're carrying a Scorpio-Drake child. Everyone should know. Besides, this child of ours is going to be a looker," Patrick replied, being confident as he looked at her.

"Patrick, aren't you mad… scared… nervous? All of the above?"

Patrick simply nodded his head. "I am terrified, Robin. I am not going to lie. I never expected to become a father, but the thing is, if anyone were to have my child, I am more than delighted that it's with you."

Hiding her face in her hands, Patrick simply moved them away, and placed her hands on her belly.

"You're going to look amazing being pregnant with this child inside of you."

"Patrick," Robin sighed, her emotions getting the better of her. "I don't even know what to say. I honestly thought you were going to yell or scream at me, blaming me for ruining your life."

"That would be very immature, Robin. I need to be a better person," Patrick said, moving his hands out of her hands, and then moved a strand of hair from her face.

"So, um, when's your next appointment?"

Robin was in definite shock. He seemed like a completely, different man. "You, um, you want to go?"

"Of course! This is the new generation of breaking hearts, Scorpio," Patrick replied with a grin on his face.

"Oh gee," Robin said with a roll of her eyes and she just smiled over at him. "You really aren't mad at me?"

"No Robin, I'm not mad. What I am is terrified. I am scared that I am going to damage this child the way that my father treated me when my mother died. I don't want to do that," Patrick admitted with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you're not going to be?" Robin asked, looking at him. "I mean, I kind of understand where you're coming from, Patrick, but I wouldn't have told you if I thought you wouldn't even be a decent father. That's just the thing. You are! You're going to be the best father this child could even ask for."

Patrick sighed, rubbing his temples, and he looked away from her. "I don't even know what to say to you. You've told me so many times but it's becoming a reality, Robin. What if I fail this child like I've failed you?"

Robin was in shock as she looked at him. "Patrick, you've never failed me. I mean, sure, I am upset that you didn't want children, but some men just don't think this way…"

"I'm just so terrified of what this child will think of me. What if this child resents me when they get older?"

"They won't. I've seen you take care of children, Patrick, and you're so wonderful."

"Robin, you're missing the point. They're not mine! They don't go home to me. That's what I am scared of. What if--- one day I go home and you're gone, Robin?"

When Robin heard the words leave his lips, she suddenly knew what was bothering her. It made sense now and she closed her eyes.

Patrick Drake was scared of becoming a single father. How was Robin Scorpio going to get him to believe that he would become a wonderful father?


	4. Talking about our feelings!

- 4 -

Patrick looked down at the ground and he licked his tongue across his bottom lip since he wasn't exactly sure what Robin would say or even do. He just didn't want to be claimed as a coward again like Nurse Spencer had done when Leo and him had went to Jake's to get a drink. With Robin having HIV, he was scared of the day she would get full-blown AIDS. He cared very deeply about Robin and he didn't want to turn out like his father when that would happen.

He blamed his father because of this. If his father hadn't gone to a bottle of booze, then maybe he wouldn't be scared the way he was. Maybe, just maybe things could be different for Robin and him.

He was actually thrilled that Robin was having his child.

Robin was the woman he needed to be with.

"Patrick," Robin started, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're nothing like your father. I wish you could see what I see everyday--- a wonderful, brilliant man and doctor."

Patrick sighed, looking at her. "Robin, I know we're not together, and I am sorry for the way I jumped around with Leyla. It's just I didn't--- know how to react when someone breaks up. You were my first girlfriend."

Robin knew he was right. She had been the first woman to allow his heart open up to her ever since his mother had died over ten years ago.

"But Robin, you're going to die. I can't live with myself when that happens."

"Patrick," Robin said, closing her eyes briefly, and then looked up at him. "Everyone dies and you know that. We're doctors and we have to deal with it."

"Patients die of complications but I don't want to lose you. What if this pregnancy is the end of you?" Patrick asked, holding in his tears, trying to be tough and all. "Robin, the truth is I still love you, and the thought of me losing you is terrifying."

"Eventually, I am going to die--- just like you, Patrick. For all we both know, I could live to the day I'm one hundred years old," Robin told him, offering a smile to give him hope. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought my health is at risk."

"That would be very nice," Patrick said, looking down at the ground, and then over at her belly. "I still cannot believe you're pregnant with our child. You know… Cassius is going to be very happy for the two of us."

"What do you think people are going to say?" Robin wondered out loud, looking over at him.

"You know what? I honestly have no idea what people could say. I could have angry people at me or I could get the 'congratulations card' but I am not sure at this moment. All I know is I hope Epiphany will be excited for the two of us, Robin."

Pregnant. And with his child!

This was something she hadn't even thought would happen but she was happy that he knew the truth, especially with him still sitting beside her. The last thing she needed was to see a man like Patrick Drake running away scared.

"So, you never did answer my question, Robin."

"What question?"

"When's your next doctor's appointment?"

Robin blushed, looking into his eyes. "Are you really sure you want to go? I mean, you can still go back to your bachelor days like you've been doing---"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin crossed her arms across her chest. "Patrick, I saw you run out after Leyla had thrown your scrubs in the laundry basket. That's--- just something I don't think our child should see. The way you've been acting---"

"Wait a minute, Robin. That's not fair," Patrick replied, looking at her. "You wait days to tell me the truth, and suddenly, I am the bad guy?" Patrick questioned, looking at her.

"It is fair. I'm pregnant with your child and you've been parading with Leyla like you used to be. I am beginning to wonder if getting into my pants was the only thing on your mind!" Robin spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't get how you say you want to be with me, and not two seconds later, you're having sex with her. Look, you don't need to be with this child or me."

"Robin, why are you doing this?"

"Like I said before, I heard you talking to Leo in the locker room and at the hub. How can you think you can be a father when you gave Leo that speech about Liz?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "And mostly, how could you not tell me the condom broke?"

Patrick's face fell as he listened to her. "I was--- still am scared of being a father. I know I should have told you but I didn't want to worry you, Robin."

Nodding her head in agreement. "I still wished that you could have trusted me. I mean, am I really that bad of a person, Patrick? Is that also why you didn't tell me?"

He quickly shook his head. "No Robin, I was just trying to protect you."

Robin rubbed her temples out of aggravation and she let out a shaky breath. Why did he think he still had the decency to protect her? She was a grown ass woman but he sometimes thought she was so much less than that sometimes.

Ignoring his comment, she decided to answer his question. "Anyway, my appointment is in a couple of days. Like I said. I don't expect you to come."

"Great," Patrick said, looking down at his watch. "I guess I will see you around. Would it be too wrong to take you to breakfast tomorrow since we have the same shift tomorrow?"

"I guess breakfast won't be too bad. I just hope I can keep it down," Robin said, standing up when Patrick did.

"Oh, you've already been experimenting nausea, fatigue, and morning sickness already?" Patrick asked, stepping towards the steps of the porch.

Robin flashed him a smile and nodded. When he pulled her into his chest for a hug, she let out a shaky breath, as she realized how much she missed being in Patrick's arms. Just being this close felt the most perfect and the correct thing to do right at that very moment.

Pulling back a little to look up at him, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. He still made her knees feel all wobbly being so close and it kind of excited her.

Just seeing Robin do that made him want to take her right there and then but he had to control his male urges in his pants.

"Well, from you experiencing those symptoms, you still look great," Patrick told her, kissing the top of her head, unwrapping his arms from around her waist. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Um." Robin thought for a second. "How does eight thirty sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

As Patrick walked away from her uncle's house, he couldn't but hope that Robin was right. He wanted to be the best father for Robin's and his baby. He couldn't but hope if this was a sign for them to be together.

Patrick Drake was going to be the damn best doctor he could be for their son or daughter.


	5. And you just had to push them all away!

- 5 -

Robin was glowing the next morning as she waited for Patrick in the living room of her Uncle Mac's living room. She was so hungry and couldn't but wondered what would happen during breakfast at Kelly's. It still amazed her that he had taken things so well about him finding out that she was in fact carrying his baby. She would have thought he would have run out or put some force field up.

But he didn't fled away from her.

Patrick Drake was like a complete different person anymore.

It seemed like he wasn't the playboy he was acting around with Leyla.

Oh no. She totally forgot about Leyla. They were together, right?

Before she could even think any further, she heard the doorbell, and she took a deep breath. Leyla had went after Patrick with full force, anyway. Right after they had broken up, the nurse just couldn't keep her hands to herself. It made her wonder if she had planned this from the beginning.

As she opened the door, she saw Patrick, and she smiled lightly. He could still make her knees and legs feel like they were Jell-O. The things he could make her feel was something she never even expected from him.

"Hey," Robin said, becoming nervous as she saw him staring at her belly, which would soon begin to grow with their baby. "You look nice."

Patrick flashed her a smile as he looked at her. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before since it still took him surprised that Robin was carrying their baby. The night of Georgie's funeral, the two had created a miracle, and his life had changed drastically. He knew she hadn't meant for this to happen with him being the father but it had happen.

There was no turning back now. Not now.

Patrick Drake was entering fatherhood.

"Thanks Robin, you look great too," Patrick replied with a smile, taking her hand after she shut the door. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Robin smiled a little bit. "A little nauseous but I probably just need some food in my system. That's where you come in."

Patrick chuckled, helping her into the car, and then got into the other side of his car. As he drove to Kelly's, he couldn't help it but to look at her every now and then. She looked so beautiful, knowing that she must feel a whole lot better since she told him that he was a father. He just couldn't help it and wonder if she knew what she was getting herself into, especially with him being the father of the child.

"Robin?" Patrick asked, stopping at a red light. "I was wondering something---"

Robin turned her head away from the window and looked at him. "It's nothing bad, is it?"

"It's just a question I _need_ to ask you, Robin. I've actually been wondering if you would rather have artificial insemination done than to have my baby?" Patrick asked, beginning to drive after the light turned green. "I mean, I was so awful to you, pushing away the guys like Leo, Jax, and the others…"

"Yes, you were awful, Patrick, but I kind of guessed you were doing it for some vendetta or something. I am actually glad that I am not carrying some strange man's baby to be honest. I always wanted you to be the father of my child or not. Believe it or not but I always thought you'd be an amazing father," Robin replied with a shrug as Patrick pulled up to Kelly's, parking his car.

Patrick just looked at her, not even what to say. As he got out of the car after turning the car off and putting the keys in his pocket, he helped out Robin, and he could see she was quiet.

What was he really supposed to say to her? All these emotions he was feeling was so new.

As they walked into Kelly's, he noticed a few familiar faces like Lulu, Logan, Maxie, and Spinelli having breakfast together.

After sitting down across from Patrick, he looked over at Robin, and he let out a sigh leave from his lips.

"Are you really mad at me?"

Robin sighed as she placed the menu down. "I just wish that you hadn't done all those things, Patrick. I mean, you were acting like a jealous boyfriend."

Mike came to their table and took their orders. He noticed the two were in deep conversation and he quickly walked away from them, letting them get back to whatever they were saying.

"Look, I said I was sorry, and I really am. I know that you're going to be a wonderful mother," Patrick told her, grabbing her hands, but watched her move her hands away from him. "Did I do something?"

"Patrick, we can't do this. You're with Leyla. Like I told you, I don't expect anything from you. I am pregnant. It might be your baby but---"

"No Robin," Patrick said sternly. "I may not have wanted children when we were together but I am not going to abandon this child. I want to be there for the two of you. Why are you pushing me away? Oh and Leyla and I aren't 'together' like you keep telling me."

Robin sighed, looking down at her fingers on the table, and looked over at him with teary eyes. "Do you really enjoy hurting me, Patrick?"

"Oh Robin, I never want to hurt you," Patrick sighed, sliding his hand to cup her cheek, looking into her eyes, as his thumb wiped the tears away. "I only want to take care of you. Just give me a chance to prove you wrong."

"Why do you want this so badly?" Robin asked, looking over at Patrick as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Robin---" Patrick said, taking a deep breath. "I love you, and if you give me a chance, I could love this child too. I just--- can't let you go. Not now. Not ever."


	6. Getting the courage to forgive!

- 6 -

Hearing those leave his lips, Robin was in shock, as this was something she definitely wasn't expecting to hear from Patrick Drake's lips. After a month of not being together intimately, he had the nerve to tell her that he still loved her after all of this time. To Robin, Patrick was full of it, and was probably just looking for some way to hurt her like he had done when she found out the first time he had slept with that nurse.

Robin Scorpio just didn't know what he was trying to get by telling her that he couldn't let her go.

Who the hell did he even think he was?

"Excuse me?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here you two go," Mike said, setting Robin's french vanilla oatmeal in front of her and Patrick's french toast in front of him, giving both a both before walking away.

"What I do, Robin? Did I say something wrong to you or something? I just thought---"

"Patrick, you thought wrong!" Robin said, picking up her spoon, and taking a bite. "I just don't understand why you're doing this. Do you really think just because I am pregnant with your child, we're going to be some happy family that will have everything?"

Hearing the harshness in her voice, Patrick almost fell out of his seat, and he closed his eyes for a second. "What's the matter with you, Robin? I thought that this was what you wanted and you know how I feel towards you. You are the woman I will always love and want to be with. I just want a chance to prove to you what kind of man I really am--- the man you fell in love with and the man you still love."

"Patrick, I---"

"Don't you even say you don't love me, Robin!" Patrick sternly replied, closing his eyes, and then placing a hand behind his neck, grabbing his fork with his other hand. "I never would have imagined that I would be becoming a father but I wouldn't want any other woman but you to be having my child. I just don't know what to tell you, Robin. You're going to be so radiant with your belly out and about with our child. What can I do to prove it to you?"

Robin sighed as she looked at him, seeing how stressed out he looked at that very moment.

Did she cause him to be all macho like he was right now?

She never did intend on it, but sometimes, Patrick got under her skin sometimes.

"You shouldn't say things like, Patrick. You don't need me like you think you do," Robin said with a sigh, placing her spoon in the bowl. "You told me for months that you can't see yourself being a father, but now that you find out I am pregnant with our baby, you want to be a part of his or her life?"

Patrick was in shock but he knew it was coming. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. They had a hour before they had to be at the hospital. He knew if they were still at the hospital fighting, Epiphany wouldn't be happy, and he wanted everyone to find out when they were calm and happy--- not when they were at each other's throat.

"I know it comes to a shock to you, and it does for me as well, Robin, but I want this. This isn't some responsibility that you feel like I need to you. I want this so much. I also know that with this child," Patrick said taking a deep breath, walking over to Robin, kneeling down in front of her on his knees. "It's a package deal with you. I want the full package of getting you as well, Robin. I need to have you in my life or I am going to nuts without having you."

Robin had tears falling down her face as she looked at him, her emotions getting the better of her, and she looked at him with a pout.

"You and your damn speeches," Robin said with a laugh leaving her lips. "Is this how you swept women off of their feet?"

Patrick grabbed her hands in his and he smiled up at her. "I don't know, Scorpio. Have I swept you off of your feet yet or are you still being a moody grouch?"

"Hey now!" Robin replied with another pout on her face. "I didn't mean to lash out at you but we haven't been together in months. Besides, I watched you come out of that supply closet naked after Leyla threw your clothes out. It still takes me by surprise that you want me and this baby."

"How could I not? You're the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on and you're pregnant with our child. Do you have any idea what a heartbreaker this child is going to be like? This child of ours is going to be very beautiful just like the two of us," Patrick said with a wink, staring into her eyes, still on his knees in front of her.

"Patrick," Robin groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Hm, is it working?" Patrick asked, flashing her a huge smile on his face. "Because, if it isn't, I shall try much harder to make your heart beat very fast."

Robin looked at him and shook her head. "Will you please sit back in your seat, please? You're embarrassing yourself and people are staring."

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked and then laughed as he sat back down. "I just want you to know that me being here with you is something I want. I want to be there for our child and for you as well, Robin."

Robin blushed as the two began to eat and she was so nervous about going back to work after telling Patrick the truth about her carrying his child. All she could think about was what would everyone's reactions be when they found out Patrick was the father of her child? How would Leyla react at work? She just hope the woman wouldn't be spiteful and try to make Patrick hers again? Then again, why did Robin even care right now? Patrick was just the father of this baby boy or girl growing inside of her womb.

---

As Robin and Patrick rode up to the tenth floor of the hospital, Robin played with the buttons of her blouse, and she was becoming even nervous before. All she could think about was what people were going to say. The last thing she needed was to be judged of purposely getting pregnant with Patrick's baby. She knew that's what Carly would say about that when she would find out. She licked across her bottom lip as she shoved her hands into her pockets of her lose pants and her heart began to race when the elevator doors opened.

Feeling Patrick's hand on her lower back, Robin smiled over at him as she noticed eyes on the two, especially Leyla. All she knew was this was going to be a dreaded, yet long day already. She could feel the sweat glands pouring across her face as she watched her look back to the chart.

As Robin watched Patrick walk to the hub of the Nurses Station, she walked in the other direction to change into a pair of hospital scrubs that she left in her locker the night before so she wouldn't have to search for a pair.

After a while, she changed into a pair of navy blue scrubs. Turning her head after feeling someone watching her, she saw Patrick in a pair of matching scrubs as well.

"What?"

"Nothing," Patrick replied, leaning against the locker with a grin on his face. "It's just--- you're really beautiful and you know just how beautiful you are."

Robin rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Stop hitting on me. It's getting you know where."

Patrick grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure about that, Dr. Scorpio?"

"Get a life," Robin said, giving him a little shove, being playful, and then walking out of the locker room to her do her duties as a doctor.


	7. Finally, the truth comes out!

- 7 -

Patrick watched her, a smile plaguing across his face every time Robin's hand rested on her… still flat belly. It still amazed him that Robin and him were going to be parents but he was really happy. He watched Ian and Leyla, and for the first time since his good buddy, Ian, had started working here, he wasn't feeling jealousy, and he knew that it was aggravating the hell out of Leyla. He really didn't care.

Nope. He really didn't and he really didn't care, either.

He sighed when he watched Leyla flaunting herself in front of him by flirting with Ian. What did she really think she was doing, anyway? Getting his attention by doing that?

He laughed to himself, watching Ian and Leyla look at him, and he grabbed a chart. Deciding to play, he saw Robin walking down the hall.

"Hey Patrick," Robin said, looking up from the chart she was looking at. She then saw the look inside of his eye, wondering what he wanted. "You want something, do you?"

Patrick laughed, knowing he couldn't go on with it. He cared about Robin too much to even suggest what he wanted to do but he did want something else from her.

"Actually… I do want something but it's nothing too bad. At least, I don't think so."

Robin lifted an eyebrow as she looked over at him. "Why do I look scared, frightened, or terrified every, single time you open your mouth, Patrick?"

Patrick gave her a little bit. "Come on. I just want to tell everyone the truth about this little one."

As Patrick touched her belly, she realized that they were going to be okay. Seeing the light in his eyes and feeling his hand rubbing against her belly, Robin couldn't hide the smile from her face, and she laid her head against his chest, not caring who was watching them.

Patrick just flashed her a grin, kissing the top of her head, and he wrapped his arm around her, just holding Robin against him. She finally knew that things would really be okay for the two of them. Well, she could only hope for them.

"So, you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked, sliding over to the Nurses Station, walking into the hub. "I mean, your whole life will change once you tell everyone."

"I am positive that this is what I want," Patrick said with a smile, looking into her eyes. "You know how much I love you, Robin. Hell, everyone in this entire hospital knows."

Robin giggled and then felt eyes on her. She saw that Cassius, Epiphany, Liz, Kelly, Andy, Leo, Leyla, and Ian were looking at the two and Robin flashed Patrick a grin.

"Is there something that we should know?" Andy asked, noticing how chummy the two seemed. "Are you two back together or something?"

Patrick just grinned. "Robin and I talked. She had a huge secret that she hadn't told many people and I thought it would be best if you guys found out from us instead of some random person that wants to ruin our lives."

"Drake, spill it already!" Leo said with a groan. "Just tell us what the hell is going on."

"As you guys know… Robin's pregnant. She left out one thing. Cassius had mentioned that I was the father, and well--- it is the truth. Robin's pregnant… with my--- our child."

"Whoa," Andy said in shock. "Are you sure that it's Patrick's, Robin?"

Robin grinned and nodded her head. "Yep, we had a long talk last night and then this morning at Kelly's? I know it's going to take a lot for me to believe that Patrick really wants this---"

"Wait, you want this baby, Patrick?" Leyla asked, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What about what we have together? I mean, you know we're good together."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Patrick laughed, shaking his head. "Now that I have a chance to be with Robin and this child, I am not going to ruin this, which means being with you, Leyla. I am having a child with an amazing woman."

"Congratulations Dr. Drake," Epiphany said with a smile on her face, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "I had a feeling that you would finally man up."

"Thank you Epiphany," Patrick said with a smile.

"So, this is why…" Kelly concluded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell me, Robin?"

"Honestly, Kelly, I didn't think you would be able to keep this from him."

"Hey!" Kelly said with a pout on her face. "That's really horrible, Robin."

"And sad," Ian said with a laugh, looking down at Leyla, who was pouting and sulking. "Congratulations you two."

"Yeah… congratulations," Leyla muttered under her breath and then walked away with a pout on her face.

"I knew you had to be the father," Cassius replied with a smile on his face. "Dr. Scorpio here had a nervous look on her face and was always looking over her shoulder."

"Are you happy about this, Patrick?" Liz asked, looking over at him as she put a chart down.

"Honestly, I never thought I would ever be happy, but I am. I really couldn't see any other woman carrying my child but Robin here. I know she's going to be a wonderful mother," Patrick admitted, sliding his hand over her belly again. "Her being pregnant makes me realize how I've been acting. A true playboy of how I was when I came to General Hospital to save Jason Morgan almost three years ago when Alan asked me to work here."

"Is he for real?" Leo asked as he turned to look at Robin.

Robin just laughed and nodded. "It's really hard to believe the words leave his lips but this isn't nothing. Wait 'til you guys see the real Dr. Patrick Drake!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, placing his other hand on Robin's shoulder, and giving it a light squeeze.

"You know exactly what it means," Robin said with a roll of her eyes. "I am just glad that you haven't run yet."

"Like I said before, I'm not running. I am never running again, Robin. This baby is what I want just as much as I want you, Robin. You deserve the very best and you know I only want the best for you."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick couldn't hide the smile from his face as he looked next to him at Robin. She was so beautiful--- even more so ever since they told their friends and co-workers about Robin being pregnant with his child. He was so relieved and he knew that he should tell his father before anyone would find out. All he knew was that he knew his father would be happy for the two of them.

"Do you want to tell my father together when he comes back in town tomorrow?" Patrick asked, placing his hand on her lower back, loving seeing her sound so happy.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Robin said, placing her hand on her stomach subconsciously. It seemed almost natural since that's all she could even do.

"How about the three of us have dinner at the Metro Court?" Patrick suggested, running his hand up and down her back. "Or would you prefer the three of us to eat back at my place?"

"Your place seems more comfortable, actually," Robin said with a grin on her face.

Patrick's pager went off and he sighed. "Listen, we'll discuss dinner plans later. I got an emergency call."

"Be brilliant," Robin said, walking in the other direction.

---

Patrick just couldn't believe his eyes as he walked in the empty room. There was Leyla with nothing but a sheet around her waist. She really couldn't take a hint, could she? He sighed as he shut the door behind him, leaning back against it, as he watched her.

"Leyla, what are you doing here? You know if Dr. Ford catches you in nothing but a sheet, you won't be able to work here at this hospital," Patrick said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you don't want me?" Leyla asked, walking up to him, and allowing the sheet to fall from her body.

"My goodness," Patrick growled, throwing her scrubs at her. "I'm having a baby with Robin. I am not in the moods for your silly games. There is always Dr. Devlin."

"I knew you were jealous, Patr---"

"It's Dr. Drake," Patrick said, opening the door, and stepping outside of the room. "When I said I am going to be there for Robin and this baby, that means that we're no longer together."

Leyla huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How could you be with her? She took you from me, Patrick. Can't you see what she is doing?"

"If anyone took anyone from anyone, it's you, Nurse Mir," Patrick said, taking a step back. "Get changed. Room 1007 needs the bedpans changed."

Smirking to himself, he walked back to the hub in the Nurses Station, placing his hands in his pockets. He just knew that things were beginning to get good.


	8. Forgetful!

- 8 -

Still in shock to how everyone handled the news, Robin just hoped that everyone would realize that Patrick wanted this just as much as she does. Most doctors and nurses at General Hospital had never seen the sweet, sensitive side that Epiphany, Kelly, Liz, and Lainey had seen in Patrick.

But Robin had seen the real Dr. Patrick Drake. Not even his father had seen this way of how he could be.

She was really excited about tomorrow, not being able to help but to wonder what Noah's reaction would be like. The man had changed drastically over the three years and he was like a father to her just like her own father and Uncle Mac were like.

She placed her hand back on her flat stomach, it becoming a maternal instinct. She was so excited to the thought of her belly expanding to their child growing inside of her womb. It kind of made her giddy, and if anyone was looking at her, they would see the happiness in her eyes and to how much she was glowing.

"You look so happy but you know that it's not going to last, especially with Patrick being in love with me."

Turning around, she looked at Leyla, who had a huge grin on her face. "I don't get why you're trying to get Patrick, especially since he made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with you."

"Leyla, what are you even talking about?"

"He does want me, and when he watches you getting fat, he'll come running back to me," Leyla said with a smug look across her face. "And you'll be left in the dark just like I feel."

"Leyla," Robin said with a shake of her head, not even sure what was the matter with her, especially after Patrick had a talk with Leyla. "You need to come to reality and realize that Patrick and I are having a baby together--- a beautiful baby. I'm sorry that Patrick hurt you but this isn't my fault. Patrick and I love each other and I wish you could realize that."

"No!" Leyla cried out, stomping her foot down, and glaring at her. "This is all of your fault, Robin. If you hadn't went to Patrick's that night on Christmas, you wouldn't be pregnant, and Patrick and I would be together."

"Are you really this stupid?"

Both Robin and Leyla turned their heads to see Liz standing there with her arms across her chest. "Seriously Leyla, you just cannot handle the very thought of a man picking another woman over you, can you? Well, to tell you the truth, you're not even that very smart. You say you want to be the best doctor but you're still hung up on Patrick Drake. Some doctor you'll be."

Leyla glared at the two before she walked away from the two women and all they could do was laugh.

"Thank you, Liz. She's really not taking the news that Patrick and I are really having a baby," Robin said with a shrug, picking up a chart, and opening it to the first page.

"Don't worry about her, Robin. She took him from you the day the two of you broke up," Liz said, placing her hand over the back of her neck. "How are you feeling, Robin? Excited about this pregnancy?"

Robin giggled, looking down at her hand still on her belly. "I am so ecstatic, Liz. I mean, I've wanted a child for a while now, actually, so this is really good news. What makes it really good news is that Patrick's the father of this beanie."

"Aw, beanie?" Liz asked with a grin on her face. "I am so happy for you and I am still shocked to how well Patrick is handling your pregnancy."

"Aren't we all!"

"I just want you to get everything you've always wanted, Robin. I want you to get the little boy and the little girl that you have always wanted, a husband, and a house where the four of you can live in."

"Liz!" Robin said with a laugh.

"What? A girl can dream, can't she?"

Robin laughed, walking away down the hall, leaving a smiling Liz watching Robin disappear into a patient's room. Liz was just so happy as this was something Robin deserved. The whole package of having children and a husband would be nice for Robin. She couldn't hope but for her husband to be Patrick Drake. The guy had been afraid of committing to one woman but he had and he had fallen head over heels in love with Robin Scorpio. Liz never thought that Leyla had a place in Patrick's heart.

---

Patrick grinned at Robin as he took a seat next to Robin in the cafeteria at General Hospital. He saw she had brought her lunch, but with him being nervous of how their conversation would go at Kelly's that morning, he left his lunch at home, and he definitely wasn't eating this nasty hospital food. Last time that happened, he got food poisoning, or at least, that's what it felt like.

He had heard that Leyla had bothered Robin and he had made it on his list to talk to Leyla. After making her cry, which he hadn't meant to do, he saw Robin eating all by herself, so here he was…

Finally!

"Hey Robin," Patrick said with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Robin smiled as she handed him the other half of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich after hearing him exclaim that he had forgot his lunch when she had stepped into the break room.

"You need to stop leaving your lunch at home," Robin replied in a teasing voice as she looked at him. "But it is one of your favorites so you are in luck."

Patrick laughed as he looked at her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, you still want to have dinner at my place, Robin?"

Robin simply nodded and all could be heard was a 'mm-hmm' since she had food in her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen. Most of all, she couldn't wait for Noah's reaction of his son becoming a father or the fact that he was becoming a grandfather.

"Is there anything that I shouldn't cook?" Patrick asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"All I ask is don't make any seafood, Patrick," Robin said with a shudder leaving her body. "The smell makes me want to throw up and that's something I don't want to do in front of the 'Drake' men."

"Even if you did, Robin, it's completely understandable."

"You're being so sweet," Robin said with a happy sigh leaving her lips. "It still amazes me that you are handling my pregnancy so well, Patrick. I feel like I am in some dream and I never _ever_ want to wake up."

"You mean… our pregnant."

Robin's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I just---"

"No, no, it's okay," Patrick said, placing his hand on her belly when he moved a little closer. "I know you didn't mean it."

Robin gave a weak smile as she looked at him. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me for saying that?"

Feeling her hand rest on his on top of her belly, he nodded, and then placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yes Robin, this is the beginning. Trust me when I say this--- everything is going to work out for the two of us."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so hormonal and emotional."

Patrick smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, placing another hand on her cheek, cupping it after he finished eating the sandwich she had given to him. "I know, baby. I know."

Robin laid her head on his shoulder, feeling Patrick's hand stroking her belly up and down, as well as side to side. It felt so right to have him touching her like that. For some reason, it felt like the most natural thing she could possibly do, and she didn't want this feeling to end any time soon.

Patrick looked down at Robin and smiled as he looked over to the clock a few moments later.

He didn't want this moment to end any time soon. It was the most perfect moment in the world.

He realized that things between the two of them were finally changing and for the best as well. Patrick was finally back in Robin's life, or at least, that is what it seemed like as well.

What Patrick had was right in his arms and he was not going to let go of her without a fight.

Never again!


	9. And his swimmers! Robin!

- 9 -

Still nervous about telling Noah the truth about their pregnancy, Robin sat down on the couch, waiting for Patrick to come out of the kitchen, and for Patrick to arrive. Robin had cooked some pasta and some baked chicken with steamed vegetables. Now, they were waiting for Noah.

"Is he here yet?" Patrick called from the kitchen and then walked out. "Maybe he got stuck in surgery or something. I know that he wouldn't bail out on us."

"You're probably right. Noah isn't that heartless," Robin replied with a grin when she heard the knock on the door. "Do you think you can possibly get that for me? I am quite comfortable like I am."

"I think you're just lazy, but since I like you very much, I guess I could do that for you," Patrick said with a grin before he went to the door. He then looked over at her. "Promise me you'll be a good girl for me?"

"Hm, that is a possibility," Robin laughed as she watched him open the door, seeing Noah. "Noah!"

"Robin," Noah said with a smile on his face, holding a bottle of wine, and a small box, which had some chocolate fudge cake in it. "Hey son."

"Hey dad, it's good to see you," Patrick said, taking the bottle of wine, and handing it to Robin, who went to go pour drinks for Noah and Patrick. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to leave."

"No, you sounded really urgent on the voicemail," Noah replied with a grin, taking a seat at the table in the dining room where Robin placed Noah's glass of wine in front of him.

Noah then watched Robin pour Patrick a glass and saw the sparks between the two when Patrick looked at her or the way he helped Robin in her chair, who took a sip of her ginger ale. Noah Drake was not stupid and he knew that something was going on.

But what was it?

Had they finally hooked back up?

Was Patrick willing to give Robin the baby she was wanting?

Noah then noticed that Robin wasn't drinking like Patrick and him. Raising an eyebrow, he saw Patrick sit down next to Robin, wondering what was going on.

"I'm not trying to be impatient, you two, but what the hell is going on?" Noah asked, grabbing his fork, and then taking a bite of his pasta. "You two are freaking me out, and the way you two are looking at each other, it's only worrying me."

Robin grinned as she looked over at Noah. "You worry too much, Noah. Everything is okay. Really."

"If you say that, then why aren't you drinking any wine, and why is Patrick treating you like a dainty flower, Robin? Is there something going on that I don't know about, you two?"

If Noah Drake only knew…

So many thoughts ran through both of their heads…

"Well, there is some good news that we need to tell you," Patrick replied, grabbing Robin's hand. "Do you want to tell him, Robin, or should I?"

Robin blushed. "I want to do it."

"So… Robin, do you care on telling me what's going on?" Noah asked as he turned to her after he took a bite of his chicken. "What's got the two of you, well, like this? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No Dad, we're not in trouble," Patrick replied, taking hold of Robin's hand underneath the table, and giving it a little squeeze, as a smile peered across his lips.

"Well, after Maxie belittled Felicia, I went to Patrick's, who comforted me. Well, one thing led to another, and well, let's just say that Patrick's swimmers---"

"Robin!" Patrick hissed, totally embarrassed by her words.

"Sorry, his sperm---"

"Robin, no!"

Robin rolled her eyes at him. "Don't make me say that nasty word. Be a man!"

Noah laughed at Patrick's and Robin's bickering. "Let me take a wild guess, you guys. Robin, you're pregnant, aren't you? You are carrying a 'Drake' baby?"

"Ahem, a 'Devane-Scorpio-Drake' baby, Noah."

"Well congratulations, you two. This is really good news."

As Noah walked over to the two, he hugged them both, especially Robin, who gave him a kiss on his cheek. His hand slipped over her belly and he smiled as he saw the look in her eyes. Robin was really happy.

And it was all because of his once 'playboy' son, who was actually beaming with excitement to meet Robin's own happiness. He never thought he would see the joy on his son's face because Patrick had never wanted children like Robin did. Things were very different now and that made him happy for the two of them.

"So, you're really happy?" Noah asked when he finally sat back down at his chair.

"I know it is still coming to a shock to everyone," Patrick replied with a grin, taking a bite of his chicken, and watching Robin eat. "I just never imagined I could be so happy."

"And he is, Noah. Even though we aren't together, I thought Patrick was going to be furious with me," Robin admitted with a sigh leaving her lips.

"Robin, you know my son could never be mad at you. You are his pride and joy--- more now that you are carrying his son or daughter."

"Or even twins."

Robin laughed at the two men and she smiled brightly after taking another bite of the delicious meal. "I am just feeling like I am going to wake up from a dream at any second now. I've never been so happy. I never thought I would get my dream come true."

But she was…

Robin Ana Scorpio was going to be a mother.

And Patrick Noah Drake was becoming a father and a much better man.

Things couldn't get better than this.

"Well, believe it," Patrick replied with a grin on his face. "I may not know much but things are so perfect. Let's just hope that Leyla backs off."

"I may have to put a restraint order on her," Robin joked, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure that you want this, Patrick? I mean, I will understand if you want to go back to your ways…"

Patrick sighed, looking at her, but then heard his father's beeper go off.

"Listen, you two, I got to get going. Congratulations again."

As Patrick received a hug and Robin received a kiss on her forehead, he turned to look at her, and he let out a shaky breath leave his lips, hating how she was feeling right now. "I told you over and over that I don't want her. What do I have to do to prove a point with you?"

"Patrick, I just… get so scared that you're going to realize that I have ruined your life," Robin said with tears filling her eyes, trying to be tough. "That's the last thing I want to experience."

"Oh Robin," Patrick sighed, holding her close when he pulled her in his lap. "I want this so much. I want to be a father and I also want you back, Robin. I miss what we used to have."

Robin's eyes lit up as she looked up into his eyes. "Okay, now I know I must be dreaming!"

Patrick chuckled and shook his head at her. "No, you're not. I don't want Leyla. Robin, I know this is going to sound corny, but will you be my girlfriend again? I know we've broken up countless times but will you?"

To answer his question, Robin's lips found Patrick's, giving a sweet, earth-shattering kiss.


	10. Dreams become the pure devil!

-10-

Robin woke up to a jolt and she sighed as she leaned back against her bed. It was the second time this week she had been having dreams about him being able to handle her pregnant like a man would. How could she even believe that Patrick would react that way after finding out he was going to become a father?

Fresh tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her belly that was sticking out through her scrubs. God, she wasn't able to hide her belly anymore. Just a couple days ago was she able to realize that Patrick was moving on. He really wanted nothing to do with her, especially now that she was pregnant.

Robin looked around the room and all she could feel was emptiness filling her heart.

The on call room was a place where Patrick and her would sneak off besides the supply closets or empty hospital rooms here at General Hospital.

Damn her hormones!

She missed Patrick terrible, but ever since she overheard Patrick talking to Leo that day about kids, she just knew he wasn't having it. Also Leyla was driving her absolute crazy.

So fucking crazy!

What was she to do now?

He just wouldn't be so calm about her being pregnant with his child as much as she wished he would be.

God, how she could wish for that day!

Sliding her bouncy, pregnant body out of the on call room, she took a deep breath, as she made her way to the Nurses Station. With her viral load being undetectable and being HIV positive, she knew that she would have to go on maternity leave earlier than most, and that wasn't something she was looking forward to. Maybe, she could work three-hour shifts or something?

Then again, Dr. Ford didn't like her.

In the corner of the Nurses Station, she saw Patrick scowling as he watched Dr. Devlin and Leyla talking. To her, it looked like a lot more than flirting. Leyla made her sick to her stomach. If she couldn't have one man, she'd try or actually succeed to make another man jealous. It was quick sad.

Such pity and a waste of human flesh too!

As Patrick's eyes landed on hers, she walked around in the hub, her pregnant belly sticking out, which showed she was carrying a baby. A small, fragile life inside of her, which she would give it such love and everything she never received from her own parents.

God, her life was a fragile mess right now!

"Robin?"

Just hearing his voice was almost enough to tell him or to make her break down crying in tears. Robin Scorpio had to pull herself together. He didn't want children and especially like her.

_I can't see you as the mother of my children, Robin._

It still burned in her chest as it still amazed her that he wouldn't want her to be the mother of his child, but yet, here she was being pregnant with both of their first child. What would Patrick think when he would find out the truth, especially since how long she had been hiding the god awful truth from him?

"Yes Patrick?" Robin asked, sliding her hands over the chart she opened.

Um," Patrick started, nervously shuffling his feet as he took in her figure. It was at that moment he realized he had lost Robin Scorpio to an innocent baby that was growing inside of her belly. He had to admit that Robin looked amazing being pregnant and he could see the glow on her face. Robin was so happy and he had nothing to do with it, either. "You look great but that's not all. Do you think I can snag you for a few to consult over a patient's chart?"

Robin nodded her head and licked her tongue across her bottom, dry lip. "Yeah sure."

As Robin followed him over to the waiting area, she immediately took her seat, and she looked over at Leyla, who was scowling over at her. That woman definitely had a jealousy problem and she hoped she would be able to take care of it.

Patrick handed Robin the chart and gave her a small smile. As he watched her look over the chart, he saw her raise her eyebrow.

"So, I wasn't sure if he should go into radiology immediately or if I should perform surgery?" Patrick asked, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Geez Patrick," Robin said, rubbing the back of her neck, as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She licked across her bottom lip, something she did when she became nervous like she was right now at this moment. "I… I, for the first time, I don't know. What if he tries a drug therapy? I mean, it might work, but I'm not… exactly sure. I'm--- sorry. Have you talked to Ian? This might be his, well, his specialty."

"Damnit! Not you too, Robin. First Leyla, then the female nurses, and now, well--- you?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's with him to get you all… whipped?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Patrick, he's an oncologist, and he deals with the cancerous cells in the human body, and you know this. I was just---"

"First, you get pregnant, and you now, you're giving me advice?" Patrick snapped, sliding his body off of the couch, and placing his hands on his hips. "I don't need this, especially from you, Robin!"

Robin just stared at him as he walked away from her down the hall and she looked down at the chart in her hands. This child had cancer and all Robin was doing was being professional. Feeling her hormones kick in, she let out a sigh. She didn't even notice Dr. Devlin sitting next to her.

"Dr. Scorpio, are you okay?"

"I'm--- fine. Really!" Robin sighed, sliding the chart into his lap. "This is Patrick's patient--- a Steven Evans. As you can see---"

Explaining to Dr. Ian Devlin of the child's symptoms seemed to calm her down a bit and she allowed her stress levels to shoot down, which made her feel a lot better.

"So, do you think you can take a look at him?" Robin asked with a small smile on her face.

"I can work my magic," Ian answered, rubbing his hands together. "And if I can save him, do you think I can take you out for lunch? Bring a smile over your face?"

"If you haven't noticed--- I'm pregnant, Dr. Devlin."

"I can see that and I think you look beautiful. No, I am not hitting on you. I saw the way Patrick yelled at you and I thought I could take you to Kelly's for lunch sometime, Dr. Scorpio."

"I guess I can allow that if you start to call me Robin?"

For some reason, Robin felt a little bit better from Patrick lashing out at her.

Dr. Ian was making her forget what Patrick said to her, and for some reason, she could see that Dr. Devlin was being truthful about him not hitting on her.

Boy, if he was, he was definitely in for it. He had no idea what she was even capable of.

"Hm, Robin it is, then. So, how about you help me with this patient, Steven Evans? Want to give this child some hope? I am sure you have a great amount of bedside manner, don't you?"

Robin laughed as she nodded her head. "I guess you could say that."

---

After Patrick had found Robin and Ian in five-year old Steven Evans room, he simply blew a gasket, especially when he saw Robin beside Ian. What was she even doing with him? Was she really trying to make him jealous? It was not working at all. Robin couldn't make him jealous.

But he was jealous… very jealous!

How could he be jealous over Ian when Robin was pregnant with another man's child?

It just didn't make any sense to him.

"So, how about now, Robin? Have lunch with me?"

Hearing Ian's words leave his mouth, Patrick's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He must have heard wrong, right?

Nope… he got his answer when he heard Robin's words.

"Hm, as long as you don't do no touchy, feely stuff, I guess we could go to Kelly's. I must warn you. Being twenty weeks pregnant, my hunger has doubled. You are paying, right?"

Ian just laughed as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. "I guess I have to now when I see _that_ look in your eye."

"I already told Epiphany I am on my lunch, so you ready to feed a pregnant woman food?" Robin asked, her eyes lighting up to the mention of food.

Ian just laughed, shaking his head as he stared at her before he led her into the elevator, placing his hands in his pockets of his doctors' coat. For the first time, he was just willing to be a friend with a woman since Robin seemed to have gone through so much. Besides, hearing the jealousy in Leyla's voice and Patrick's protectiveness, he wanted to know what made Dr. Robin Scorpio so interesting.


	11. A talk between old friends!

-11-

Robin had thought that Dr. Ian Devlin was an ass before, but after lunch with him at Kelly's, she realized that he was really an a-okay guy. As the two walked off the elevator laughing at a childhood memory of Robin's, they both walked to the Nurses Station, not even feeling the sets of eyes on each other.

Patrick staring at Robin…

Leyla staring at Ian Devlin…

As much as Robin wanted or to feel the nerve to tell Patrick the truth about him becoming a father, the last thing she needed was to tell him the truth because she felt like she was going to ruin her life. She watched Dr. Devlin walk away to check up on the Evans' kid and she opened up a chart to look over her own patient.

Robin placed her hand on her belly as she walked to the waiting area, her legs almost giving out.

The only horrible thing about not having Patrick doing this with her was her legs and feet killing her. She remembered all the pains she had began to get earlier this month and she wished that Patrick was here to give her massages or even to just take care of her.

She watched Ian go to the Nurses Station where he signed off on a chart and then walked down the hall. Robin then watched Patrick follow Ian, and before she knew it, both men had disappeared into the locker room.

Not being able to control herself, she walked to the Nurses Station, handing Liz the chart, and then wobbled her pregnant self towards the locker room where the two, successful doctors would be.

---

Ian laid his head in his hands after he sat down on the bench in the third row of lockers. He had told the boy, Steven, and his family that he would be operating on him tomorrow. He sighed as he then talked back to Dr. Robin Scorpio and he smiled to himself. She was a very smart woman and it still amazed him that Patrick let her go because he didn't want to become a father.

"So, now you're going after Robin as well?" Patrick asked, letting a sarcastic laugh leave his lips. "You sure are something and don't waste any time, Ian. First, you go after Leyla, and now… you're going after Robin."

Ian rolled his eyes as he looked at his college buddy and he sighed. There was no doubt that Patrick still had feelings Robin. He just didn't understand it, though. If he loved Robin, why did he let her go? He didn't even think that was the whole story of why the two even broke up in the first place.

He just didn't think he would ever understand Patrick's tactics about women…

"Why does it matter to you, Patrick?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow, taking his head away from his hands. "I mean, Robin's pregnant, and you made it very clear you don't want children. Besides, I am not hitting on her. After you made her feel like shit, I just asked her to lunch and she consulted on a patient with me. I think you're mad that Robin's hanging with a man that--- well, isn't you."

"Why… her?" Patrick asked, not knowing Robin was listening to every word he was saying. "I mean, first Leyla, which I don't really care for, but did you have to go after Robin?"

Ian rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up to his feet. "Like I've already told you, Patrick, she's just a co-worker and a friend. I thought you didn't want children."

"I--- I don't know what I want but it doesn't matter, anyway. Robin's carrying another man's child. I have no say what she does anymore and it's all my fault," Patrick replied with a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets of his pants. "This isn't college, man."

"And I know that. I just think you need to apologize to Robin, man. She was on the verge of tears after you snapped at her when your ego got the best of you. She was just trying to suggest me when you made her feel the same of a mouse," Ian said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Pregnant women under stress isn't a good thing."

Patrick sighed, rubbing across his right elbow, realizing that Ian was right, and he hated when he was right--- almost as bad as Pete had been some times when they had been in college together.

"I guess you're right but how do I apologize to a woman that I still love? What do I say to Robin?"

---

Hearing his words, Robin quickly rushed out of the locker, shocked that he loved her.

She looked at her watch and she sighed heavily, hating how she was really feeling right now.

She was late for her appointment. Hopefully, Kelly wouldn't be too upset.

---

"I knew you still loved her," Ian chuckled, walking out the locker room behind Patrick. "Can I even ask why you messed around with Leyla? She, um, she doesn't even seem to be your type."

"I liked the rush, I guess. Hell, I don't even know. I guess it was nice to talk to someone or even for someone to go running with. Then again, I never asked Robin to do that," Patrick sighed, approaching the Nurses Station, and he looked around the rather empty hub.

"Hey Epiphany?" Liz said as she approached her boss. "Have you seen Robin anywhere?"

"No, she went to her appointment, Liz, and you need to get back to work," Epiphany said and she shook her head.

Patrick licked across his bottom lip and he looked down the hall.

Should he go ahead and join Robin? Would she kick him out if he offered to sit with her?

There was only one way to even answer.

---

Robin sighed.

She was alone just like the past appointments she had been too.

For some reason, she wished that Patrick would just burst through that door.

She had to face reality. He wasn't going to come through the door.

Not today and not ever would he hold her hand while she would find out the sex of her baby.

"Okay Robin, this is going to be a little cold," Kelly said with a smile as she put a little bit of the gel onto Robin's body.

Feeling a little discomfort because she had to use the bathroom, she sighed as she turned her head to the monitor of the screen, and she couldn't help but to feel a little bit of disappointment that Patrick wasn't here.

"Robin, are you okay?" Kelly asked as she grabbed the hand-held wand, offering her a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am just a little excited and emotional," Robin admitted with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Robin let a groan leave her lips.

Who could possibly be at the door?

As Kelly stood at the door, blocking whoever was at the door not be seen by the door, Kelly shut the door, and she turned to Robin with a smile.

"Kelly, what is it? Is there a problem or something? Why are you smiling?"

"No, um, Patrick's outside. He wants to--- sit with you, Robin."

"Really?" Robin asked with a big smile on her face, leaning her head back against the pillow. "If he wants to sit with me, he can. I really don't mind."

Kelly opened the door and she watched Patrick push his head inside. Seeing Robin with her scrubs top pushed up, revealing the pregnant bulge, he realized how beautiful and radiant she really looked.

Even with the gel on her stomach…

"Hi."

Patrick gave her a smile as he grabbed a stool, sliding himself over to her, taking hold of her hand.

"Hey there, so what's going on?" Patrick asked, taking hold of both her hands in his own hands.

"The sex of the baby, Patrick. I am going to have a boy or a girl," Robin said, motioning to the screen where the image of her baby popped up.

Patrick looked at the screen and he gasped. He had never seen anything… so beautiful. "Oh… wow."

Robin turned to look at Patrick with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for coming, Patrick. I really appreciate it."

Kelly looked at the two and she smiled at Robin and Patrick. She could see that the two still did love each other after all this time. Who could blame each other? Both were very attractive beings.

"Robin, ready to find out?"

Robin turned her head, giving Patrick's hands a squeeze, and she nodded.

"Well, Robin," Kelly replied with a smile, pointing out the parts of her baby's functions like the arms and legs. "It seems to me that you're carrying… an angel. You're having a girl, Robin."


	12. You're the daddy!

-12-

The tears filled Robin's eyes when she heard Kelly's words, telling her the sex of the baby. This was the most amazing news that she had ever heard in her life, and the fact that Patrick was here, holding her hand, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"A girl…"

"Yes Robin," Kelly said with a smile, noticing the teary eyes in her friend's eyes. "She's doing very well. She's moving a lot as we can see on the screen."

Robin felt her daughter kicking against her belly and she felt Patrick's hands give her own hands a light squeeze. This was the most amazing news she could ever muster up but she was so excited. She was having a daughter. She had to admit that's what she wanted in the first place.

"Oh Robin, this is great," Patrick finally said, looking back to the screen where he could see Robin's daughter moving ever so freely inside of her.

He couldn't but feel a little jealousy that she was carrying another man's child. In all honest, Patrick wished that it was his daughter that she was carrying, but then again, at the same time, he was relieved that it wasn't his daughter. He wouldn't even know where he would begin if Robin were carrying his daughter. The thought merely scared the living crap out of him.

Tears filled her eyes even more as she watched Kelly remove the hand-held wand to print the picture of her baby. She then watched Patrick clean the gel from her belly with some napkins and she couldn't hide the smile from her face. Just having Patrick here, it felt so right to her, and she couldn't help but to wonder if she should tell Patrick the truth.

As she watched Kelly hand her the photos and tell her everything was okay, she nodded. As Kelly departed the room before telling her to schedule an appointment in two weeks, Robin turned her head to look at Patrick, kind of nervous of what he would say.

After hearing him tell Ian he still loved her earlier, Robin couldn't believe it. I mean, sure, she believed him, but it still shocked her that neurosurgeon, Dr. Patrick Noah Drake was in love with her still after all this time. After catching him run out the room that day when Leyla threw his scrubs in the trash in all his glory, she thought he would have been over her, but never this.

He still loved her.

And she loved him with every fiber in her being.

"Well, congratulations. We get to have a little, beautiful Scorpio running around now," Patrick said with a smile on his face. "She's going to be… beautiful like her mother."

Robin blushed at his words. "T-Thank you, Patrick."

He watched her push her scrub top down, covering up her pregnant belly, and he kind of frowned. He liked looking at her belly where her daughter was growing inside of her. A part of him wanted to place his hand on her belly, hoping and wondering if he would be able to feel her daughter kick.

A giggle left her lip as she felt her daughter kicking when she placed her hand on her belly.

"What's so funny? You all right, Robin?" Patrick asked, turning to look into her eyes, as he didn't want anything bad to happen to Robin. "Do I need to get Kelly for you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, actually. I just felt her kick, that's all."

Patrick looked at her and then down at her belly. "Can I, um, can I feel her kick?"

Robin nodded as she motioned for him to sit next to her at the foot of the belly. As she watched him take a seat to her, she smiled as she lifted her scrub top up.

Patrick was so nervous. His hand was shaking as he moved it towards her pregnant belly. "So, when does she kick? I don't… feel anything, Robin."

"You don't feel it?"

A pout came over his face as he looked at her belly. "No, nothing."

"Here," Robin said, moving his hand to the left on her side. Her daughter then began to kick up a storm. "How about now? Can you feel it now?"

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he felt the light kick against his hand. "Oh wow, doesn't that hurt, though? Kicking like that?"

"At first, it did, but I have gotten used to her kicking, so it's pretty natural," Robin told him and she felt him moving his hand over her side a little more, noticing the look in his eyes.

Still in shock to how natural this felt… to touch her belly like this, he licked across his bottom lip, and he removed his hand. He had came to see Robin for two reason, and that was to be here for her appointment, and to apologize to her for lashing out at her for her professionalism about Steven Evans.

"Robin," Patrick sighed, placing his hands in his lap, and he watched her scrub top fall down, covering her belly. "There's actually another reason I came here. I mean, besides being here for you, I wanted to tell you something. Actually, I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Apologize? For what?"

Patrick sighed, running a hand through his hair. "For what an ass I was earlier, Robin. I had no right to yell at you. You were just giving me your professional opinion. I mean, I did ask you for a consult on Steven Evans. I'm so sorry, Robin, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hearing his words, she could see the honesty in his eyes. He was really and absolutely sorry that he snapped at her the way he had. How could she not believe him? She believed Patrick with every fiber in her being.

"Patrick, it's fine. I guess you were just really worried about Steven," Robin said with the shrug of her shoulders.

How was she going to tell Patrick the truth that she was pregnant, the fact she knew he had an HIV test done, or the fact that she knew the condom broke because she heard him talking to Leo?

Robin just couldn't believe how nervous she really was. She needed to tell Patrick the truth.

"Robin, are you all right?" Patrick asked, pushing her chin up, their eyes locking on one another.

"Um, yeah, but there's something that you need to know. I have been holding back for a while because I didn't know how to tell you the news."

'Its now or never,' Robin thought, looking up into his eyes.

"Is it really this big?"

Robin nodded as she looked over at him, chewing down lightly on her bottom lip. "It really is, Patrick."

Patrick sighed as he looked at her. "Robin, what's going on?"

"It's about my daughter, actually," Robin said, taking a deep breath, and she placed her hand on her belly.

"What about her, Robin? You've got me worried. What's going on and what does your daughter and me have to do with each other."

"Well, the truth is, I didn't go to a sperm bank," Robin said as she turned to look at Patrick. "This little girl is yours Patrick."


	13. It's not what you think, Robin!

-13-

No! He had to be hearing things because Robin wouldn't do this to him? She would not hide this from him for months or let him miss the first months of her being pregnant. As he looked at her, he realized that this was the truth that he was in fact the father of this child that was growing inside of her. He ran his hand into his hair and he moved off of the bed.

"Patrick, I can explain. It's just---"

"How the hell can you even say that, Robin?"

Robin watched Patrick pacing back and forth and she let out a shaky breath, hating that this was happening. She had been dreading this moment and she knew she should have told him the truth. She just was terrified of how Patrick would even react when he would find out that Elizabeth before him.

"Patrick, I'm sorry."

"Yeah… sorry seems to be your favorite word of the day," Patrick huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just didn't think you would lie to me. How could you… not tell me I was going to become a father?"

"Because you told me numerous and countless times of how you didn't want to end up like your father even when I told you that you were going to be an amazing father nevertheless. You're not the type of man to back down, Patrick. You can't really be that man. I mean, I was just trying to protect you, and—"

"I don't need your protecting, Robin. I'm not a baby. You're carrying a baby, okay?!" Patrick snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just get how you could hide this from me. Does anyone know that I am the father before I even knew, Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin gulped and she sighed, running her fingers along her temples. "Elizabeth's the only that knows. She was the one that gave me the courage to tell you."

"I just can't believe this," Patrick said, leaning his head back against the wall, throwing his hands up in the air. "Do you really think that low of me, Robin? I really hate that you did this."

"Don't even get me started," Robin said, sliding off of the hospital bed, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Were you ever going to tell me that you knew the condom broke or that you ran an HIV test?"

"Robin---"

"No!" Robin cried out as she looked at him. "How could you not tell me this? I understand you're mad at me but do you have any idea how thoughtless that was? When you had your HIV test done before, we went through it together, but the fact that you didn't tell me, Patrick, it's like--- I don't even know you anymore."

"I didn't want to worry you," Patrick said, letting his hands run through his hair. "You had just lost one of your cousins and you would have been stressed out. I honestly didn't think it would matter to you."

"Not matter?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow on her face. "You could have contracted HIV and I wouldn't know. It would have been my fault because of one hopeless moment—"

Patrick found himself frowning at her words, kind of hurt at the same time she said those words. "You really think making love that night was hopeless?"

"Patrick, it's the past, and—"

"No Robin. Because of that 'hopeless moment' as you like to put it, you're pregnant with our baby. I honestly can't believe you would even say such words."

"It shouldn't matter to you. You don't want to be a father and I really don't expect anything from you, Patrick, so you don't have to be a part of her life."

"Are you serious?" Patrick scoffed as he moved over to her, towering over her. "I want to help. I may not have wanted children, Robin, but now that you're carrying our daughter, I am definitely going to be there for you two. I am going to be the father that you keep on telling me that you know is inside of me. I won't abandon my child, Robin. I just… can't do that to our daughter."

_Paging Dr. Patrick Drake to OR 2! Paging Dr. Patrick Drake to OR 2!_

Hearing the page, he placed his hands in the pockets of his doctor coat, and he looked at her once more before he exited the room, leaving Robin standing there.

Robin let out an exasperated cry as she leaned against the door, letting the tears overtake her, and she hated herself as she placed her hand on her belly.

---

It had been hours later since the fight with Patrick and Robin. Leyla grinned as she heard everything and she licked her lips. He was mad at Robin and she could always find a _way_ to cheer him up. She would never ever hide anything like that from him and she was so determined to make him hers no matter what the cost was. She then walked to the supply closet to get some syringes for Dr. Ford.

---

Robin had avoided Patrick at all costs and she hated herself more than ever. He deserved to be a part of their daughter's life and who was she to stop him? She just couldn't find it in her heart to even stop him. After talking to Liz, she found out that Patrick was in the supply closet, getting some morphine to ease a patient's pain.

Hearing some noise from a supply closet, she decided to investigate to see what was going on. What shocked her was Patrick's scrub pants at his ankles where Leyla was stripping her own scrubs off.

"Uh sorry."

"Robin, no--- it's not what it looks like…"

But she was gone… away from his sight.


	14. Robin has my heart and you don't!

-14-

Patrick quickly pulled up his pants and he glared at Leyla, throwing her scrubs at her. "What the hell, Leyla? I am not in the mood and I won't be for a very long time!"

She gasped as she looked at him. "You can't be serious, can you?"

Patrick placed his hands on his hips after he fixed his pants and shirt. "I am dead serious, Leyla. If you haven't heard or are just way too stupid, Robin's pregnant with my child, and I just don't have time for games…"

"Games?" Leyla scoffed, sliding on her shirt and then her pants, mimicking him by placing her hands on her hips. "Is that what you really think of me?"

Patrick sighed, reaching into a cupboard, pulling out what he was looking forward, and then turned towards her. "Look, I've been trying to tell you since Christmas that I am not looking for anything serious, and I'm not having sex with you is definitely out of the question. What you did---"

"You want it!" Leyla cried out, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are just too afraid of what Dr. Scorpio will think when she finds out about us."

Leyla Mir was crazy.

There was no doubt in his mind and she was going to fall to pieces if she didn't watch herself.

"I don't want you," Patrick said, pushing the door open, and then looked at her with a glare in his eyes. "I told you to stay away from me and I won't tell you again. Back the hell off, Leyla."

Leyla frowned as she looked at him. "What does Robin have that I don't."

Patrick smiled at her words. "What she has is something you'll never be able to have and that happens to be--- my heart."

As Leyla watched Patrick walk away from her, she sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Was it so bad that Leyla wanted to be the best doctor and have an amazing man like Dr. Drake?

"You know you're never going to have him," Ian said, approaching Leyla with the shake of his head. "They're in love with each other. Sorry to be blunt but he'll never see you but anything but as a woman in his bed whereas Robin has his heart just like he said."

"It's none of your business," Leyla grumbled, beginning to walk away from him.

"Actually, it is my business," Ian said, grabbing her arm, and turning her to him. "If you mess with Robin or Patrick the way you just did, you're a dead woman."

"Is that a thread?"

"No sweetheart," Ian said, leaning his head forward with a smirk on his face, and he crossed his across his broad chest, as he took a step forward so that there was very little space in between the two. "That's a definite promise. Now, go change Mr. Christopher's bedpan in room 1027."

Leyla quickly moved away from Dr. Devlin kind of freaked out by the words that left his mouth.

---

Robin stood on the docks, which was the place she would sometimes come to think, or the times Patrick and her would come when they wanted to talk. She really didn't know why it surprised her to see Patrick in _that_ position, but she did, and it had hurt like hell.

She knew she didn't like Leyla and her feelings for the nurse just multiplied by a thousand.

Why was it that she kept on getting hurt?

Was she a target or something?

No man was worth this pain, right?

Wrong!

Patrick Drake was worth every fiber in her being and it killed her to say it but the man just drove her crazy. He knew that this little girl was his and not some anonymous man, either. She couldn't but wonder what Patrick was even feeling right now. She knew that he said he wanted to be a part of their daughter's life but she couldn't help but to wonder 'what if' or just plain 'what'.

She closed her coat and sighed. Some people thought it was crazy that she wore a Christmas coat in the middle of May but there were times she was cold. The last thing she needed was to get sick while being pregnant and being HIV positive. She moved to the bench as the wind whipped across her face and she buttoned up her coat.

Robin Scorpio was supposed to be happy being pregnant, right?

Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she really wasn't as happy as she should be. Ever since she knew about him getting the secretive HIV test done, or the fact that he knew the condom broke, it just tore her to pieces. He really didn't trust her after everything the two had been through.

Even her Uncle Mac knew she was stressed out and had told her she needed to be happy. It wasn't healthy for her baby, and the last thing she needed was for her daughter to be sick, as that was something she would never ever be able to forgive herself for.

'I need to pull myself together.'

Robin then began to think back to her conversation with Dr. Devlin. He was a really good friend and co-worker. It still surprised her that he knew Patrick in school.

---

_Robin let the tears fall her face as she ran into the elevator and she let a shaky breath leave her lips. Before the elevator closed, she watched Dr. Devlin step inside._

"_Hello Dr. Robin," Ian said with a kind smile on his face but then saw the tears on her face. "W-What's the matter?"_

_Robin sighed. "Leyla and Patrick…"_

"_What do you mean? Did that mean doctor break your heart again?" Ian asked in a teasing voice, as well as a concerned friend as well._

"_I walked in the supply closet where a naked Leyla was and Patrick had his pants at his ankles," Robin said in between sobs, placing her hand on her pregnant belly. "Why her? She's… I don't even know."_

"_You know he doesn't even love her," Ian said, pushing her chin up, as the elevator began to go down. "Patrick still loves you, Robin. Everyone can see it, especially since he knows about this little girl being his."_

"_You know about that?" Robin asked with a blush cascading over her cheeks._

"_Yes. Actually, a lot of people know, and we know why you didn't do it. Anyway, knowing Leyla, she probably did something. Did you ever think it was Leyla to push his pants down right when you walked in on them?"_

_Robin shrugged. "I don't know, Ian. I just don't know."_

---

Robin sighed as she looked out into the water from her spot on the bench. What if Ian was right? What if Leyla had done what Ian said she had done? She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, hating how miserable and flustered she felt at this very moment.

She was feeling so many emotions but only one emotion filled her heart.

Regret.

She felt so bad for not telling the Patrick that he was going to become a father many, many months ago. What was the matter with her? Was she really sick and twisted? All she was wanting was to protect Patrick from the pain.

What if Patrick had been in a situation he hadn't meant to be in? What if Leyla really had been trying to seduce Patrick when she had walked in on them? The thought of the two together made her so nauseous to her stomach. Just seeing Leyla actually made her more sick than seeing a pile of food.

She then lifted her head when she saw the head full of hair and those dark eyes.

Patrick gave her a shrug and moved closer to her, not being able to help himself. He wasn't going to leave her sight until he explained what she had seen had been a misunderstanding. "Robin, can we talk?"


	15. The beginning to the future!

**Author Note: Here is the first part of chapter fifteen. I hope you enjoy.**

-15.1-

This was the moment she was even looking forward too but she was so terrified to even manage words out to leave her lips. The fact that they hadn't talked about her hiding the fact that he was in fact the father of this little girl growing inside of her womb, she was only becoming more terrified to what he was going to say. Each time she closed her eyes, all she could even see was Leyla and him in the supply closet.

_Their_ supply closet…

His pants at his feet…

And that nurse not wearing anything…

Robin thought that she had seen the sickest sights ever but this topped it off. Just seeing Patrick and Leyla, it only sickened her stomach. She had been so surprised that she hadn't thrown up at the sight of the two. Robin just didn't understand who Patrick Drake was anymore.

She was starting to wonder if Leyla was going to break down once she found out about Patrick becoming a father. As much as she couldn't stand her, Robin being the smart and carefree person that she is, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but she had a feeling something was going to happen that no one was ready.

"I guess we can," Robin said, looking straight ahead into the water. "What do you want to talk about?"

Patrick sighed as he looked over at her. She was really going to act like she didn't know why he was here.

"You know what we have to talk about. Leyla and our dau---"

"Don't even mention my daughter's name in the same sentence as that whore's name," Robin spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, I guess after having our banter with each other about our daughter, you were just ready… to have sex again. Maybe you're right."

"Robin," Patrick said with a sigh, taking a seat next to her. "Do you really think I am that inconsiderate?"

"Well, right now I do!"

"Listen, what you saw was something you misinterpreted because I wouldn't even go to her if she was the last woman standing," Patrick began, running his hands across his temples. "I was getting some morphine for a patient and Leyla was there… naked. It was like… she knew I was there, Robin. Before I knew it, you were there after she pulled my pants down…"

Robin bit down on her lower lip, running her fingers through her hair. Could he be telling the truth?

Why would Patrick lie to her, especially what happened?

"I would never ever do that, Robin, especially when I told you that we needed to talk about our darling daughter. I still would like to do that," Patrick explained, running a hand through his hair. "I hate that you think I would do that to you, Robin."

"Well, what am I suppose to think?" Robin grumbled, placing her hand on her stomach where she could feel their daughter kicking against her womb. "You were with Leyla right after we split up."

"I know that but just trust me, all right? I am not with Leyla and I haven't been with her for a while."

"And how long is that? A day, two days, or maybe a week?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Look Patrick, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm pregnant with our child. I just want to be civilized. Stress just isn't good for our daughter or me."

Patrick knew she was right and he looked at her belly. He couldn't help himself and his hand found her belly when he pushed her coat at the way.

"She's a little kicker in there, isn't she?"

Robin blushed when she felt his hand on her belly and she smiled when her daughter started to kick against her father's hand. She could feel the tears welting inside of her eyes and she nervously chewed at her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm so sorry."

"Shouldn't I be the sorry one?"

"Patrick, what are you talking about? Why are you sorry?" Robin asked as she looked up into his eyes, nervously biting on her bottom lip. "You didn't do anything."

"The way I moved on or tried to move on when we broke up. And the fact that I told you I couldn't see you as the mother of my child. In all honesty, I couldn't see any other woman carrying my child, and I am kind of happy," Patrick said, as he slid his fingers over the spot where her belly button was. "It's really going to take some time for me to relish in the fact that I am becoming a father."

"Patrick, are you really sure that this is what you really want? If you don't want to become a father to this child, I will understand. You can go ahead to how you used to be by sleeping with different women. You can have your freedom."


	16. Father talks!

-15.2-

Patrick couldn't believe the words that left her lips. How could Robin even think he didn't want a part in his daughter's life, especially after what Robin and him had been through? It was like Robin didn't even know him anymore or that she was completely different.

Who was this woman that was pregnant with his child?

"Robin, I want this more than anything, and what I want is to be the father that you have been telling me for months. I want to do what's right."

"You want to do what's right. Of course you do. This isn't something that you want or need in your life," Robin scoffed, placing one of her hands on her knee. "This is why I didn't tell you, Patrick. All you are going to do is think this is some sort of responsibility and you're going to keep judging yourself."

"Robin, this is hard on me, okay?!" Patrick groaned, shaking his head at her. "I just found out I am going to become a father, which by the way you hid from me! You should have told me this. Maybe—"

"No. This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I want my daughter to come into the world more than anything but I also want you to _want _her and _need_ her, Patrick. She is going to need your father and the last thing she needs is to ask who her daddy is. That's something she doesn't need to go through."

"Do you really have to be so damn stubborn?" Patrick asked, crossing his arms over her chest. "I'm scared about becoming a father."

"Look," Robin said, shaking her head. "You want her or you don't want her. That's what you need to ask yourself."

---

Patrick sighed as he thought back to Robin's and his conversation about if he really wanted this child. He knew he wanted to be there for her and do the right thing.

But did he really want a child in his life?

Could he even handle it?

Hearing laughter, he looked at a man and his daughter in the park, who was pushing his daughter on the swing. He sighed as he looked at the two and ran his hands through his hair before allowing his hand to rub along the back of his neck.

"Hey man, watch out!"

"Huh? What? Oh crap!"

The plastic ball bounced off of his head as he fell to the floor. Shaking his head, he watched a little girl with brown locks and green eyes, who was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a shirt with a 'hello kitty' picture on it, along with sandals. He then saw a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes approach him.

"Hey man, are you all right? I tried to warn you."

"Huh… oh yeah, I'm fine, Patrick said, handing the little girl her ball. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

The little ran off to play with her sisters and he shook his head.

"I'm Aiden and that was one of my daughters, Amber."

"One? You mean, you have more than one?" Patrick asked, dusting some dirt from his jeans once he stood up to his feet.

"Oh yeah. I have three daughters and a son," Aiden said with a bright smile on his face and he turned to it. "You have any kids yet?"

"Nope but I am going to be a father…"

"Let me guess. You think you don't want children, right?" Aiden asked and chuckled when he got a nod. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Patrick."

"Well Patrick, I am not going to lie. Being a father is very scary but it's so worth it. Just seeing your child for first time is amazing or just seeing them looking you. I remember when my oldest child, Jacqueline, was born. I was this typical guy that was afraid of everything, but when my wife, Michelle, went into labor at a cabin, I freaked out."

Patrick looked at Aiden, running a hand continuously over the back of his neck. "You did?"

"Oh yeah, I was afraid of becoming a father more than amazing. Since she was in labor, I had to deliver the baby with my friend, who I had called. Anyway, after seeing Jackie for the first time, I realized that this was what my life consisted of. Now, I have a whole bunch."

"But isn't it scary or hard?"

"Of course!" Aiden grinned, leaning against a tree as he watched his children. "Patrick, parenthood is one of the toughest goals in life that you will experience, but it's an amazing gift. I'm guessing that you're scared that I was."

"Can you blame me? My life's never been easy and Robin—"

"The mother of your child?" Aiden assumed as he looked at him.

"Yes, Robin's perfect in every, single way. We actually broke up because I didn't want children. She tried so hard to get a donor, but let's just put it this way. I didn't want any man to be giving her this baby—"

"Because you wanted to be the father of her child?" Aiden chuckled, shaking his head. "You're ready to become a father, Patrick. I can see it in your eyes, and if I can, that means that this Robin woman of yours will be able to. You can give the love the two of them. Are you having a boy or a girl?"

Patrick's eyes lit up. "A girl. I wanted to be there for her appointment, which surprised her. We found out earlier that we are having a little girl. Hearing her heartbeat and seeing my child _like that_, it just amazes me."

Aiden chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his children again. "It's truly an amazing gift when you give a being life."

Patrick sighed, licking across his bottom lip.

Could he really be there for his daughter?

He needed and he, for once, wanted to do this. "It sure does sound amazing the way you put it, Aiden. I really appreciate this. I was so scared of not sure I want but now I know what I want… what I want exactly."

"It will be more clear when your daughter starts to crawl and walk," Aiden said with a smile and heard Jackie's voice. "Well, I have to get going."

As Patrick watched him walk away, he took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, and he decided to go ahead and see Robin. They had a lot to talk about.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and he sighed.

"Hello?"

"Is this Patrick Drake?"


	17. Patrick has a son!

-16-

Robin was worried off her socks about Patrick. He had already missed a couple days of work and he hadn't yelled at her or he wouldn't even attempt to start a fight with her when he would show up. She knew something was wrong but she had no idea what the hell it could be. All she knew was he wasn't even talking to her or anything.

That frightened her because it made it seem like Patrick was in some sort of trouble.

If he were in some sort of trouble, wouldn't he tell her if that were the case?

Shaking her head, she felt tired, and she moved to sit down on the bench in front of her locker, rubbing her stomach. A smile lit her face when she saw Elizabeth, Kelly, and Lainey approach her in the locker room, sitting next to her on the bench.

Lainey and Kelly sat on opposites of her while Elizabeth sat across from her.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Kelly asked with a pout on her face, looking at Robin.

"What are you even talking about?" Robin asked, trying to play dumb. "I don't even know what you are talking about, Kelly. What's got you all up--"

"Eh, eh, eh," Lainey said, shaking her head. "We know, Robin. How come you didn't tell us that you are in fact carrying Patrick's baby, and a girl?"

Robin couldn't hide the smile from her face as she looked at them. "Oh _that_. I guess I forgot to tell you. I've been so busy with moving into my place. I just cannot believe I am having a girl. I've always wanted to have a daughter."

"She's going to be perfect," Liz finally said, placing a hand on Robin's belly, feeling a little kick against her belly. "And she's going to be a dancer too or maybe an athlete. You better watch out."

"I just want one thing from her and that's her to be a healthy baby," Robin said with a sigh leaving her lips. "I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if my little girl catches HIV."

"Robin, don't stress," Lainey said, rubbing her back. "It's not good for either one of you and you know Patrick would run us down if something were to happen with you."

Robin sighed at the mention of Patrick's name. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Was it so bad that all she wanted was for Patrick to come forth?

He was always tired and that only worried Robin more and more. How could she protect him if he didn't tell her what was going on? When he would come to work, his eyes were red and blotchy, which she guess was he was deprived of his sleep. What was going on with Patrick?

"Robin, are you all right?" Liz finally asked, removing her hand away from Robin's belly. "You look like something is on your mind or something. Do you want to talk about?"

Robin licked across her bottom lip. "Has Patrick seemed… well, a little different… for a couple of days?"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked as she looked at Robin.

"He's always tired and he's different with me. He hasn't talked to me in days and I am beginning to wonder if I did something to upset him, you guys," Robin admitted with a frown on her face. "I miss our bantering. Hell, I want him to yell at me. Do something."

"Hm, you are right about that," Kelly said, beginning to get concerned. "Have you tried talking to him about it or anything, sweetie? For all you know, you could be just seeing things."

Robin simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just wish he would come and talk to me, you guys. I thought he wanted a part in this pregnancy once he told me he wanted a part in our daughter's life but I guess I was so wrong about Patrick. I just want him to be able to come to me."

"Robin, I think you should be bold and approach him," Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He might be hiding something if you ask me."

"And that's why we're not going to ask you," Lainey said with a shake of her head. "We want Robin stress-free."

"Yeah, yeah," Robin said with a smile. "What would I do without the three of you?"

"You'd be a hopeless romantic," Lainey answered with a grin on her face. "With us, you can get everything you want, and that gives us hope for the rest of us."

"Aw gee, thanks," Robin said with a laugh as she stood up to her feet, placing a hand on her belly, and then placed one on her lower back. "You are so sweet."

"Stop sounding sarcastic because you know we are," Liz said, shaking her head as her pager went off. "Well, I should get going. It's probably Epiphany ready to yell at me back from her surgery or something."

"Good luck with that," Kelly muttered under her breath before Liz walked out the locker room.

Robin placed her stethoscope back around her neck and then walked out the locker room where she immediately saw a tired and moody Patrick at the Nurses Station. She sighed as she simply walked into her office, feeling the tears in her eyes. Just being this close to Patrick, it killed her.

He looked so miserable and she felt like it was all her fault.

"Did I do this to him? It has to be my fault."

"Instead of assuming, why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, hey Ian," Robin sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "What are you doing in here? You aren't stalking a lonely, pregnant doctor, are you?"

Ian grinned, taking a seat next to her after he flipped the light switch on to put some light in the room.

"No, never," He said as he flashed her a wink. "I'm worried about… Patrick, actually. He seems a little… off. Please tell me I am not the only to notice it?"

Robin shook her head as she looked at him. "No, no, you're not. He hasn't said a word to me all week. I miss our bantering and bickering with one another. I just hope he isn't in real trouble. He is really scaring me and that's not good. I want him here for my pregnancy."

"I think you should approach him," Ian said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I tried to talk to him but he simply pushed me away. I just know it's something huge and I don't know what it is."

"What do you think it is?" Robin asked as she placed her hand on her belly, rubbing the kicking against her stomach, trying to sooth her daughter. "Even little Georgianna can sense that something is wrong."

"God, I wish I knew," Ian said with a sigh, letting his hands fly into his hair. "I am just worried. Oh, you are naming her after your cousin?"

Robin stood up to her feet. "Well, I am not going to sit here and wait. Sitting does no one good, Ian, and you should know that by now. To answer your question, I am just trying out names. I haven't exactly thought of the perfect name just yet. I know it will come in time, though."

"Patrick was right," Ian said with a confident look on his face. He then stood up to his feet right after her. "You definitely are a short, stubborn woman."

"And I am very confident on being stubborn because you know that he is too," Robin said, placing both hands protectively over her belly.

"This child sure is going to be something," Ian teased with a laugh of his head. "She's going to think she is always going to be right just like her father."

"And her mother too. I have to be right too," Robin said as she flashed him a smile on her face, opening her door.

"Yeah, yeah," Ian said as he looked at her. "I guess I will catch you later, all right? If you need anything, or if you find anything out, let me know, okay?"

"I will definitely let you know."

"Promise?" Ian asked, looking at her when she closed her office door right behind her. "I want you to be the first person to tell me what's going on with our favorite doctor, okay?"

Robin grinned and laughed, locking her office door. "Fine, you will be the first to know, Dr. Devlin."

As Robin watched Dr. Ian Devlin walk away from her, she smiled as she placed her hand on her belly once again.

It was a maternal instinct now.

Almost natural was what it was.

She finally got her answer what was going on with Patrick and it definitely took her by surprise.

"Dr. Drake," Epiphany said as she read off a card. "Your son, Taylor, is ready to be picked up from daycare. The babysitter had an emergency to go to."

Patrick had a son? But how was this even possible? Had he finally moved on away from her?


	18. The whole truth about Tay!

-17-

"Oh, he's across the street at the deli. Ryan is taking care of him until you make your way over there."

"Thank you, Epiphany," Patrick said with a small nod of his head and then turned around, seeing Robin, who didn't look too happy but she wasn't upset either.

"Your son?" Robin gasped as she took a step forward, tears filling up inside of her eyes. "Is this why you have been avoiding me because you rather have a son and not a daughter? I just thought---"

"You know you're so adorable when you ramble," Patrick chuckled, taking a step forward, placing his fingers through her as he looked at her. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Robin sighed, laying her head against his chest. "Why… why didn't you tell me, Patrick? Did you move in with the mother of _your_ child?"

"No, there's something I need to tell you," Patrick said, leading her into the elevator. "I got a phone call a couple days ago."

_Suddenly, his phone rang, and he sighed._

"Hello?"

"Is this Patrick Drake?"

"_Yes, this is Patrick Drake," Patrick said, telling the man on the other line. "Who is this?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alexander Smith. I am Rachel and Kennedy Black's lawyer."_

"_Well, shouldn't you be calling them or something. Look, I don't mean to be a jerk, but I have some important things to deal with in my life."_

"_You're right," Alexander stated, looking over the documents in his hand. "I don't mean to tell you this but your friends died in a car accident."_

_Patrick gasped, clutching the phone tightly so it wouldn't dare leave his fingers. His college buddy, Kennedy, was dead? How could this be possible? He was suppose to live a long, healthy life with his wife and their son, Taylor._

"_Dr. Drake? Are you still there?"_

_Patrick cleared his voice and he sighed. "I'm here."_

"_Good. I am sorry about this, but as their lawyer, I am to follow up on their will, and there is some important things you should know."_

"_Uh huh," Patrick said, tears filling his eyes, and he took a deep breath. "What's going on?"_

"_Well, as Taylor's godfather and in this will, there's some cryptic information. Kennedy and Rachel put that you would be Taylor Black's guardian."_

_Patrick's face went white as he listened to him. He barely knew how to take care of himself, and now, he had to take care of a five-year old boy? This had to be some joke but he knew it wasn't possible that this was a joke or a dream. He had to face it._

_He was going to be a father to this little, scared boy._

"_Okay, I will pick him up this weekend," Patrick said with a deep breath. It still took him by surprise that they were dead, not even sure what to make of it, either._

"_Wonderful. We can go over the rest of the details as well, Dr. Drake, and once again, I am sorry for the loss of your friends Rachel and Kennedy Black."_

_Patrick simply and nodded and pressed the end button on his cell phone._

Robin looked at Patrick once he told her the truth and she bit down on her bottom lip. She felt so bad for Patrick and the pain that this little boy, Taylor, must be going through.

She took a deep breath as they walked out of the elevator.

"Patrick, I am really sorry," Robin said, following him across the street to the deli where Taylor was with the baker manager. "I had no idea that you---"

"It's okay, Robin. You're the other person besides my father and Epiphany that knows," Patrick admitted with a deep breath as they stood outside the deli. "I just--- don't know what to do with him."

Robin placed her hand on his arm. "Why don't I help you out with him, Patrick?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Robin. You're already trying to take care of our own child inside of you---"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, doctor. Let me help you do this. It will give us both a chance to know what we're really getting into," Robin said, offering him a small smile on her face.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders and they walked into the deli. Taylor was sitting on the counter of the deli with a little bit of flower on his cheek and had some chocolate on his lips. Taylor had brown eyes like this mother but had the dark green eyes from his father.

"Uncle Patrick!" Taylor grinned, waving his hands in the air to be picked up.

Patrick gave a smile to him as he walked up to him, picking up Taylor, who snuggled his head against Patrick's chest.

Robin couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Patrick holding a child. It was almost… natural to him.

As Taylor noticed someone, he looked up at Robin, and he looked up at Patrick totally confused.

"Hey Tay, this here is a friend of mine. Robin Scorpio," Patrick said, giving Robin a smile, and then put Taylor on his feet.

Taylor walked up to Robin and he placed a hand on her belly. "Baby?"

Robin grinned as she looked down at him and then to Patrick before nodding her head. "Yes, a baby."

Taylor rubbed her belly once again before she moved to Patrick. "Uncle Patty, can I get something?"

Patrick gave Taylor a smile and nodded. "Sure, what do you want, little guy?"

"Um, this, no that, no this!" Taylor said excitedly as he pointed to a couple of pastries, which were creamed filled or were glazed as well.

Robin giggled as she covered her mouth when Patrick gave her a glare. "How about I get you all three? You can only have a small piece of each one. How does that sound?"

"Mmm yay!" Taylor grinned, clasping his hands together. He took Robin's hand, leading her to a table. "I can share my pastries with you."

Robin had to admit that this boy sure was something but he was a very special, little boy. "Why, thank you, Taylor. I think that's very nice of you."

As Patrick thanked Ryan for taking care of Taylor as he got out the pastries, he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Robin holding Taylor in her lap. He ordered Robin and himself a piece of chocolate cake, which had glaze vanilla icing in swirls over the edges and on top. He held the box where he had Taylor's pastries in it while he made his way to the table, setting the piece of chocolate cake in front of Robin. He set Taylor's pieces of glazed donut, a pastry with strawberry filling, and another one with chocolate glazed over it in front of him.

"Ohhh," Taylor said, taking in the sight of Robin's chocolate cake. "Can I have a piece?"

Robin grinned as she looked up at Patrick when he sat next to Robin and Taylor. "This is what happens when you put sweets in front of a child's face. He'll want everything and anything."

Patrick chuckled a little bit as he watched Robin begin to cut a small piece, putting it onto Taylor's plate, who began to eat his delicious sweets.

"I couldn't help it," Patrick chuckled as he looked at her. "I just want you to be able to eat something, because if I am correct, you haven't eaten anything today."

"I was so worried about you," Robin admitted, watching Taylor beginning to eat, and then she finally looked at Patrick.

"You really shouldn't worry about me, Robin. I am sorry I didn't tell you about him because it still shocks me that I am his legal guardian right now."

"I can't help it, but when you come to work tired and exhausted with blotchy, red eyes, how can I not but worry about the father of my daughter?" Robin asked rhetorically, sliding a piece of chocolate into her mouth with the fork.

As Patrick took a bite of the cake, he sighed heavily. "I know but his father and me were really good buddies."

"I'm sorry," Robin mumbled, hating that this really happen. Noticing that Taylor wasn't paying attention to them since he was enthralled by his sweets, Robin decided to ask him another question. "How has been acting?"

"Well, pretty good, except when nighttime comes around when I tuck him in. He cries himself to sleep and I hate that I can't do anything to cheer him up," Patrick whispered as he looked at her. "I… I don't know what to do, Robin. I feel like I am going to lose my mind at any second."

"I don't think that's possible," Robin said, feeding Patrick a piece of cake. "You're a great man, and from what I see today, he adores you, Patrick."

Patrick smiled as he let a shaky breath leave his lips. "I'm really glad that you're going to help me, Robin."

"Anytime Patrick… anytime."


	19. I come bearing with gifts!

-18-

The fear was really getting to Patrick Drake and he didn't know what to do anymore. Taylor really was starting to grow on him. The little boy had even begun to call him 'Daddy Patrick' and that was starting to scare the living crap out of him because he didn't want to disappoint him. Taylor's crying had become more frequently and he sometimes didn't know what to do. Taylor would be wailing his little arms in the air in his sleep, crying out his parents' name.

Fear!

That was the only thing that he could feel in his body. He knew Robin said she would help him but he had only pushed her away because he didn't want to be a baby. Damnit! He sure felt a failure to Taylor.

He tiredly walked into Kelly's. He hadn't got much sleep because he was so tired all the time since he was stressed over taking care of Taylor. He licked across his bottom lip after he ordered two burgers and fries to go. That's when he saw his beautiful ex-girlfriend standing behind him with a worried look on her face.

"Patrick, oh my God!" Robin groaned as she touched his forehead. "No fever. What's wrong? You look like hell. Is there something wrong with Taylor?"

Patrick sighed, allowing her to stand in front of him so she could order her own food. "It's… nothing, Robin…"

After Robin ordered her bacon ranch burger, some cut fruit, and some fries, she let him to an empty table, and she helped him sit down so he wouldn't collapse. "Don't you even try to hide this from, Patrick. You're a mess right now. Is Taylor okay? I know you're not and I'm worried."

"You shouldn't, though. It's not good for you or our daughter," Patrick sighed, letting his fingers slide over his temples.

"Patrick Drake, if you don't tell me---"

"Then what the hell are you going to do?" Patrick snapped, as he looked at her, his tiredness making him moody.

Robin frowned, as she began to get up, and she felt Patrick pull her down on his lap. "Patrick, I'm scared. You have closed yourself from the world, our baby, and well--- me."

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you just now. I haven't been sleeping because Taylor's been crying in his sleep and I don't know what to do. I don't think I am father material, Robin," Patrick frowned, sliding his hand over her belly through her coat, and a sigh left his lips. "I don't want to be a failure."

"I told you I can help you, Patrick. We can help each other and I don't think you'll be a failure," Robin told him, sliding her hand against his chest. "I believe in you and I trust you. I know that you are going to be an amazing father and I have faith in you."

As their orders were called, he heard Robin say she would get their food, and he watched her retrieve their food. He knew that she wanted to help him but he didn't understand why he kept on pushing her away. He cared about Robin so much but the thought of failing Robin or their daughter killed the instincts inside of him.

"How about we go ahead and go to your place?" Robin suggests, as she looked at Patrick. "Besides, I bought Taylor a little gift. I just couldn't resist myself."

"Sure. What did you buy him?" Patrick asked as they walked to her car.

"You will find out when Taylor opens it," Robin said, shaking her head in his direction.

Patrick pouted. "Fine. Be like that. You'll get it later."

---

After they had all ate their dinner, Robin had pulled out the gifts to give to the two. As little Taylor opened up his box, she watched excitement fill his face when he saw the two items. One was a picture of Taylor and his parents in an engraved picture frame, which had little basketballs around it since she had found that he liked basketball. The other gift happened to be a toy racecar and she could see the beaming child all excited.

"Oh!" Taylor grinned, looking over at Robin. "Thank you."

"No problem, Taylor. Do you like the picture?" Robin asked with a smile, as she noticed Patrick looking at his gift every now and then while she talked to Taylor.

"I love it," Taylor said with happy tears in his eyes, crawling into Robin's lap, and then kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"Now, can I open mine?" Patrick asked with a grin, moving his box in front of him when he moved to sit next to Robin and Taylor.

"Is he always like this, Robin?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow as he laid his head against her chest.

"Unfortunately… yes."

"Ew," Taylor said with a huff.

Robin just laughed as she finally gave Patrick permission open his gift. As he quickly began to tear the wrapping paper from the box, she grinned as she watched him look at the box in shock.

"Robin--- you didn't! Oh my God!" Patrick said in amazement when he noticed that she had bought him one of the newest racecar tracks, which had three tracks instead of just one or two.

"Well, I thought you could want to start with fresh, happy memories, and this could be the start," Robin said as she handed him a smaller box. "One more gift."

Patrick raised an eyebrow and he began to open it. When he opened it to reveal a purple car that would fit on the track, he grinned, especially when he saw what it said. 'Daddy's little girl'. Then, there was another car, which was a dark blue, and he smiled when it said Robin's name in silver letters.

"Oh Robin, these are amazing," Patrick said, as he kissed her forehead. "I don't even know what to say except for thank you so much. Our little girl is going to enjoy this."

"Can we play?" Taylor asked, looking over at Patrick and Robin with a grin on his face.

"Of course," Patrick said with a smile as he began to take out the track so he could put it together.

---

Taylor looked up at Robin when she sat next to him, as she tucked her in, and he couldn't but remember his Mommy when she would do this or when she would sing to him to get him to sleep. It always pushed the bad dreams away so he could have a good night's rest.

"Can you sing to me?" Taylor asked with a little pout upon his face. "My Mommy used to sing to be to keep the bad dreams away…"

"Oh Taylor, I am sorry. What would you like me to sing to you?" Robin asked, not knowing Patrick was watching.

"My Mommy used to sing me All The Pretty Little Horses. Do you know it?"

Robin grinned at him, rubbing her belly slightly. "Yes, my Uncle Mac used to sing me that song when I was a little girl as well. Let's get you to sleep."

Robin's angelic voice then began to fill the room.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses._

_Black and bay, dapple and grey,_

_Coach and six little horses,_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

Taylor's eyes shut close as Robin's voice continued to fill the room, while she pushed his hair back from his face.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby,_

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses._

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,_

_There's a poor wee little lamby._

Finally, a faint snore could be heard from the child, and she noticed the smile plaguing across his voice.

_The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,_

_The poor wee thing cried for her mammy._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses._

As Robin slid off of the bed and put on the child's nightlight, Robin saw Patrick standing at the door with a grin on his handsome face, and she rolled her eyes. Robin walked out of the room and she smiled as she looked over at him when he began to walk beside her.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know?"

Robin giggled as she sat down on the couch. "Well, thank you, Patrick. You know… I've been thinking of names for our daughter, but I didn't want to tell anyone my suggestions until I came to you."

Patrick nodded, as he looked at her. "Well, what do you want to call her, Robin? I just pray you don't want to name her Ana or after any of these crazy people in town, especially the Quartermaine's!"

Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "No way. Anyway, I was thinking of the name Skylar or maybe Juliete?"

"Hm, those are nice names. What other names do you have?"

"Well…" Robin said with a smile, beginning to tell him some other thoughts on names.


	20. Silverblue!

-19-

Six months pregnant! Twenty-five weeks along and she was getting more and more excited. Patrick had even opened up a little bit. She knew he was scared but he didn't let it show. Wishing was what got her through the day and she couldn't even help herself right now.

Two weeks ago, he had even begun to go with her to her Lamaze classes, and she was so relieved. She enjoyed Kelly and Lainey being there but it just wasn't the same. When he would be sitting behind her, his hands would go to her pregnant belly, and he would massage it lightly. It was something that seemed to make her feel a whole lot better.

The foot and back massages had been great that he had given to her. Even the bubble baths he would draw up when she would come by to see Patrick and Taylor. She had heard Taylor call Patrick 'Daddy' instead of 'Daddy Patrick' and it was so touching to her heart. The thought of their baby calling Patrick 'Dadda' or 'Daddy' brought a big smile to her face.

"Scorpio," Patrick whispered, as he moved his fingers delicately over her feet, rubbing her sore feet. "What's bringing a smile to your face?"

Robin flashed him a dimpled smile, which almost matched his own smile, and she placed a hand on her round belly. "I am so happy, Patrick. I mean, you've been such a big help with taking me to Lamaze classes, massages, making me food, as well as bubble baths. There is one thing we really need to do."

"And what's that?"

"Well, our daughter needs her room painted, and I can't be anywhere near paint fumes, so I was thinking…"

"Hm, I see where you are going. Why don't we go to the hardware shop or Lowe's to select some colors of our daughter's room," Patrick told her with a generous smile on his face. "Since Taylor is with my father and Bobbie, how about we go select the perfect color?"

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Robin grinned, watching him grab her shoes, sliding them back onto her feet. "I thank you for putting my shoes on. Before you know it, I won't be able to see my feet anymore."

"I think I have an idea what color," Robin told him, as they walked out of Patrick's apartment.

"Oh really? Do you care to share what color you want to choose?"

Robin grinned and she shook her head in his direction. "Well, I need to see if they have that color, of course. I want you to be surprised to what I have in mind."

"I don't get no say in it?" Patrick asked with a frown on his face.

"You… want to help?"

"Well, I was hoping so," Patrick admitted, shuffling his feet around on the tile floor of his apartment. "But if you really don't want me to, I—"

"No!" Robin exclaimed, standing up to her feet with his help. "I wasn't sure you wanted to, Patrick. I mean, I know you've been helping me out, taking care of me, but I just wasn't sure."

"I guess I can surprise you," Patrick said, lifting his eyes from the floor, and he looked into her eyes with a genuine smile upon his face. "I really want to want this, Robin, but it's going to take some time. I know you have three months left but this is--- really hard."

Robin sighed, as he listened to her words. As much as she wished that he wanted this child more, she knew that it was going to take some time. All she knew was she couldn't wait for the day when he told her he was one hundred percent ready to do this with her.

"I know, Patrick, and I am willing to wait. I just hope it comes before or at the moment that our daughter comes in tact when she breathes her first breath, Patrick. I want you to want what I want," Robin told him, sliding his hand over her belly where their daughter was kicking.

"I hope so," Patrick said, placing a kiss on the top of her head, and he pulled her close to his body. "I just want to give you want you want, and the first thing is to help you with this baby room."

"I really appreciate you helping me on this, Patrick," Robin said with a grin on her face. "Maybe later this week when you are off from work, you could paint the room when I am at work?"

"I think that I can definitely do that for you, Robin. I am off again tomorrow. We can pick out the colors of our daughter's room and we can also go ahead and see some baby furniture too… look at a couple of themes?" Patrick offered, sliding his hand on her mid-back, leading her out of his apartment.

Robin smiled and nodded her head, as they walked to Patrick's car. Maybe, just maybe things would be okay for the two of them. She really couldn't think about them, as the only thing she could think of was the safety of her daughter's and her health.

---

"So, which color do you like?" Patrick asked, as Robin looked at the board with the different colors on it. "Or you don't see anything to your liking?"

Robin scrunched up her nose and she put her knuckles of her right hand underneath her chin, thinking of which color would be best for their daughter's room.

"How about this one, Patrick?" Robin asked as she pointed to the silver-blue color. "I really think this would be really pretty. It's not too dull but it's also a nice light shade."

Patrick tilted his head to the side to take a good look, sliding his finger under his chin. "Hm, that is a nice color. With Liz's help, we can do something good with our daughter's room."

As the saleswoman went to go get them a container of the selected paint they had chosen out, Robin just couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"This is really happening," Robin grinned to herself, as she looked up at Patrick. "I am really having a baby."

"Of course it is," Patrick said, giving the saleswoman a nod, and taking the container of paint, leading them in line. "I couldn't ask for a better woman to be the mother of my biologically child."

Robin blushed, laying her head against Patrick's chest, as they waited in line. Things were really looking great for the two of them, along with their unborn child, and Taylor.

---

"I won!" Robin giggled, leaning back against the couch, as she placed the controller in her lap.

"You cheated!" Patrick said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just face it, Patrick. You are a sore loser," Robin told him, flashing him a smile, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, not being able to help herself.

"You started before me," Patrick pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, and he looked at her.

"You told me to, Patrick. If I would have known you'd be a little whiner, I would have waited," Robin said with a huff, giving him a pouted. "Can't you just let me relish in this moment of winning?"

Patrick smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "I guess I can but it's going to cost you, Robin. You shouldn't have gone first just because I said so…"

Robin blushed to the way he did that or just the way he was looking or touching her. Her hormones were getting the best of her. "It's going to cost me? What do you have in mind?"

Patrick looked at her, sliding his hand over her belly, and he felt so nervous. He decided to change the topic. The last thing he needed to do was to make her feel uncomfortable. "So, um, have we decided on a name for our beautiful daughter?"

Robin smiled as the line moved and she was looking at him. "I was thinking of something like Mackenzie Skylar. I really like the name Skylar, and with everything Uncle Mac has done for me, I thought it would be nice to name her after someone who was always there for me, you know?"

"I think that sounds like the most perfect name," He said as the cashier started to ring up their items.

---

"Oh, you guys!" Liz grinned, as she looked around the pale white room in Robin's house. "I would love to help you guys decorate Mackenzie's room, which I must say is the perfect name in the world!"

"Thank you, Liz," Patrick said, as he stood behind Robin with his hands on her belly, while his head was on top of her own head. "It didn't take us very long to choose a name for her, either."

"Well, that's good. So, Robin, come back in a couple of hours."

"How about you spend the day with Taylor? He's really gotten close to you," Patrick suggests, moving into the room where Robin stood in the entrance.

"I think I can do that. I don't want to find two bodies dead on the floor when I come back," Robin said with a grin on her face and then walked out of her home, leaving the two to surprise her.

"So, what do you have planned, Patrick?" Liz asked, as she turned to look at him.

"Well…"


	21. What's going on with you and Robin!

-20-

"What's Daddy doing?" Taylor asked as he wrapped his arms around Robin's neck, laying his head on her shoulder, as Robin walked off of the tenth floor at the hospital.

"Well, Daddy's painting beanie's room today? Mommy can't be there helping him or she can get sick," Robin told Taylor, setting him down in the chair with a grin on her face.

"I want to help Daddy. He likes you, Robin," Taylor smiled, placing his hand on Robin's belly, and jumped a little when he felt Mackenzie kick against his hand. "Creepy."

"Oh really?" Robin chuckled, taking a seat next to Taylor, and she watched him slide into her lap.

"Yes, when you fell asleep on the couch, he was watching you sleep," Taylor grinned, as he looked at Robin. "He does have good taste. You're pretty, Robin."

"Hey Robin," Lainey, Kelly, and Nadine said, as they approached their friend.

"Hey girls. I would like you to meet someone. This is Patrick's son, Taylor. Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Hmph! I like being adorable instead," Taylor giggled, as he buried his head in Robin's chest, becoming all shy.

"He has a son?" Nadine asked in shock, as she looked at the little boy in Robin's lap.

"Now, he does," Robin said, as she looked at Taylor. "Sweetie, why don't you go ahead and see Pip? I am sure she has missed you already."

"Okay Robin," Taylor smiled, as he crawled off of Robin's lap, and went into the Nurses Station where he scared Pip, but she simply picked him up with a smile on her face.

"Patrick's college buddy and his wife got into an accident and died. Patrick was or is Taylor's godfather, and in their will, Taylor belongs to them, especially since the two have no other family," Robin explained, placing a hand on her belly.

"Oh wow, that poor, little boy," Lainey said with a shake of her head. "If you ever need me to talk to him---"

"Thank you, Lainey, but I just think he needs Patrick and me. He's a strong, little boy, but if we ever need your expertise, Patrick and I will bring him to see you."

"Wait, you've been helping out?" Kelly asked, as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you two getting back together? Are you together and you didn't tell us, Robin?"

Typical Kelly!

Robin grinned, as she looked at her friends. "No, we're not together, but I am helping him take care of Patrick, while he takes care of Mackenzie and me."

"What do you mean by that?" Nadine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Robin began with a sigh leaving her lips. "I found Patrick in Kelly's and he looked so bad. I don't think anyone should look that way. He was so tired and I found out some news. Taylor hadn't been getting sleep, so Patrick couldn't either. That day, I helped him, and well, let's just say I've been helping out ever since."

"Hm," Kelly stated, watching Epiphany place Taylor on the counter of the Nurses Station.

"What?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing her belly.

"Nothing. I am just worried if this is what you want or if this is what you think you want, Robin. I love you like a sister but I really don't want you to get your hopes up," Kelly explained with a sigh leaving her lips. " We all know that Patrick's told you he didn't want to become a father, but yet, he's taking care of this child."

Robin sighed and she knew that Kelly meant well. "I know you don't mean any harm but I want to do this. I just feel like Taylor and I can connect in a way because I know what he's going through."

"Oh?" Lainey prompted, not sure what she was going to tell them. "What do you mean?"

"You see, when I was little girl, my parents had staged their deaths, and everyone had thought that they died. That's when I began to live with my Uncle Mac and my two cousins, Georgie and Maxie."

"Whoa…" Kelly gasped, sliding her hands in her lap. "I never…"

"I know. I never wanted to tell anyone but I want to be the one to help Taylor get past this," Robin said with a smile when she saw Taylor still sitting on the counter, but this time, he was sucking on a sucker. "I feel like I can relate to him in some sort of way. While Patrick is painting Mackenzie's bedroom with Liz, Taylor and I are going to go ahead and spend some time together."

"Ohhh? What is Patrick going to do?" Nadine asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Liz and Patrick are painting the room but I get the feeling they are going to do more than that," Robin said with a grin, as she stood up to her feet with the help of Lainey.

"And why is that?" Lainey asked, as she turned to look at her pregnant friend.

"Well, Patrick and Liz practically kicked me out," Robin said with a laugh, as she shook her head. "Besides, I know when Patrick is hiding something. Whatever it is, I am sure I will like it."

"When do you get to go back home?" Kelly asked, once they were all standing up.

"I am going to get a phone call," Robin said, watching Epiphany place Taylor on his feet.

"Well, okay, so what did you need from me today?" Kelly asked, as she watched Nadine and Lainey leave the two alone.

"Well, um, I know my appointment is in a couple of days, but I was hoping we could print a picture of Mackenzie."

Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping that Patrick could have one because he doesn't. I know you usually don't do this but I---"

"No need to explain Robin," Kelly grinned, as she looked at her friend, and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you anything but we can definitely give you that picture of your baby."

"Oh Kelly!" Robin squealed, giving her friend and doctor a friendly hug. "Patrick is going to be thanking you forever when he receives this picture of his daughter."

"Well, I aim to please, Robin, especially about people I care about."

Robin took Taylor in her arms and she followed Kelly to one of the exam rooms so they could get Patrick a picture of their beautiful daughter together.

---

Patrick looked over at Liz after he told her his idea after they had started to paint the boring, white wall that silverish blue to cover it. He pulled the paintbrush away from the wall and then turned to look at Elizabeth.

"You haven't said anything, Liz. Does that mean it's a bad idea?" Patrick asked, looking down at the ground, beginning to think he was starting to fail fatherhood already.

Liz grinned, as she shook her head. "No Patrick. It's just I never thought you could even begin to think of something like that. It makes me wonder sometimes."

"Hey now," Patrick grinned, as he grabbed a paint roller from the pan of paint, starting a slow roll on the wall. "Just because I don't say things, it doesn't mean that I don't have good ideas."

"Hm, well, at least the room isn't going to be pink," Liz teased, as she looked at him, grabbing the paintbrush, and a little bit of paint dribbled down onto her face.

"God no!" Patrick shuddered, as he shook his head. "We may be having a little girl but pink isn't in our favors."

Liz grinned and then turned to look at him. "Patrick, how are things going for you two?"

Patrick sighed, as he knew that question was going to come sooner or later. He would have hoped for later but he knew that this was Liz he was talking about.

"We're fine. Her pregnancy is---"

"No Patrick, that's not what I meant. What I mean is… are you guys getting back together or are you just going to allow her be here for Taylor and vice versa with you with your daughter?" Liz asked, kneeling down to put more paint on the paintbrush.

Patrick sighed, as he looked at her. "I am not going to lie, Liz. I still love Robin very much. I think I have always loved her even when she met me the first time. Fatherhood was never in the description of my life, so I am not exactly sure what I want. I do know I don't want to end up like my father. I want to _try_ to be the best damn father any man could ever want to be."

Liz grinned at Patrick. "Patrick, you're more ready than you could ever think."

---

As Robin watched Taylor holding the picture, as they walked out of the exam room, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she bumped into someone. Just that, it just wasn't anyone. It was her worst nightmare. A very pregnant Carly Jacks!


	22. All about the surprises!

-21-

Of all times, did she really have to be here with this schemer? Robin just couldn't believe that Jax still had married Carly, but what shocked Robin Scorpio was the fact that Carly was pregnant, and she hated this very much. This poor child would have to live with such a horrible mother. It was no shock that Michael was turning up the way he was, especially after Morgan Corinthos had died by playing with a gun. She never thought that Carly was a nice woman but she shouldn't have lost her son or even in that type of nature.

"Sorry Carly," Robin mumbled, holding Taylor's hand, who was still sucking on his sucker.

"Robin, can we see Daddy yet?" Taylor asked, as he was beaming with excitement.

"Daddy?" Carly questioned, as she looked at the adorable, little boy. "And who happens to be Daddy, little boy?"

Taylor made a face at the woman and he saw she was pregnant too. He then turned to Robin with a grin, placing his hand on her belly.

"Food now?" Taylor asked, rubbing his belly with the other free hand.

"Sure baby. I think that sounds like a good idea," Robin said, beginning to walk away, but she felt Carly grab her arm.

"What do you think you are doing…?"

"Carly," Robin sighed, as she placed a hand on her belly, watching Epiphany take the little boy away, and out of sight since she didn't want him to hear what was about to be said. "I don't see that this is any of your business."

"It is my business when you're near a fragile child like that one!" Carly said with a glare in her eyes, sliding her hand protectively over her belly. "What do you think you are doing and who is this Daddy he is claiming to know?"

Robin scoffed, taking a step back. "Tell me something. Do you really enjoy starting fights with me, especially when you are having a very difficult pregnancy?"

"Hey, it's not fault that you were holding onto him like your life depended on it. How about we do something to protect him, bitch? You can go ahead and tell me who his father. Then, I can take him home away from your insanity," Carly said with a smirk on her face. "I really feel bad for this child you are having. No father. You're going to fall to pieces when it comes out. It's so sad that you couldn't get Patrick to open up. I know if it were me---"

"But it's not!" Robin spat, holding in the tears in her eyes. "You should stop starting these fights with me like I said. I may not like you but this is Jax's---"

"Don't even mention him. Just like Jason and Jake, I am going to make sure this Taylor kid never sees you. After all, you are dying---"

"You dying?" Taylor asked, tears filling his eyes, as he looked up at Robin with a pout. "You can't die! You can't. I lost my Mommy and Daddy! Not you… too."

Seeing Carly's face fall apart, Robin glared at her, and then kneeled down at his level. Taylor needed hope in his life and she wasn't about to let Carly ruin that.

"No sweetheart, I'm not dying," Robin smiled, wiping away his tears. "Now, how about we go to the store? We can even buy you a little something."

Taylor's eyes lit up after Robin wiped his face from the tears and he flashed her a smile before giving the blonde woman a scowl. He didn't like this woman, especially when he saw the tears building in Robin's eyes. He went into Robin's arms, as she picked him up.

"Carly, threats like that are not going to work with me. Unlike you, I want to keep my baby," Robin said, walking to the elevator, and she pressed the down button of the elevator.

"I will find out who his father is and you _won't_ be able to see him again," Carly said with a smug look on her face, as she walked to the waiting area of the hospital, and took a seat.

"I don't like her," Taylor's fragile-like voice rang in her ear, as he looked into her eyes when they stepped into the empty elevator. "She's mean."

Robin grinned at him and she nodded her head. "I know, sweetheart. So, is Taylor still hungry for some food?"

Taylor smiled brightly and he nodded his head. "Yes! I am so hungry. I want a burger, Robin. Can we go and get some burgers and fries?"

"Of course, baby."

"I'm no baby," Taylor pouted, pressing the number one on the elevator when the doors closed, still in Robin's arms.

Robin grinned, as she shook her head, and she laughed a little bit.

---

After spending time with Taylor for a few hours by taking him to lunch, as well as buying him an action cowboy figure, Robin was relieved that Carly hadn't been near them. She couldn't believe that Carly had said that, knowing the little boy had been near her. God, she had wanted to strangle Carly Corinthos.

Taylor and Robin were sitting in the park, feeding the birds bread. Robin knew that this was the best time to talk to him about the death of his parents.

"Taylor, I want to talk to you about something important," Robin said, not even sure how to talk to him. After all, he was only five years old, and he was the most precious angel ever.

"Really?" Taylor asked, as he threw the last piece of tiny bread onto the ground where two birds were fighting over it.

"Yes sweetheart," Robin said, offering him a gentle smile. "You know that Patrick and I aren't trying to replace your parents, right?"

"I know, Robin," Taylor said with a smile, tears stinging inside of his eyes. "Daddy and you have been taking really good care of me since. I just miss my Mommy and Daddy."

Seeing the tears in his eyes, Robin sighed, and she pulled him into her lap. "I know you do, baby boy, but I kind of know what you are going through."

Taylor looked up at Robin with confusion. "You do? Your parents died too?"

"When I was a little girl, almost your age, I thought my parents died, sweetie."

"What happened?" Taylor asked, licking across his bottom lip. "What happened with them?"

"Well, at the time, they were doing some top project for work. They were on a boat and the boat exploded," Robin explained, looking at him, and she placed her hand on his back, rubbing at it lightly. "When my uncle told me, I was so upset, but I am not you, baby. You're so strong, and well, with you, I know that you're going to be okay. With me, I had all the love in the world from my friends, but most of all, I had the love from my family."

"Like I have Daddy and you?" Taylor asked with a shy smile on her face. "But they are alive?"

"Yes. My father hid for over ten years, and when I found out about my mother being alive, she hadn't even remembered who I was, Taylor. This isn't about me. What I am trying to tell you is you have a wonderful father, you have me, and you have all the people in this town to care for you. If you want to ever ask me anything, just come to me, okay?"

"That woman at the hospital…"

"No, she's not going to be in your life if you don't want her to?"

"Uh, uh, Robin. She's mean," Taylor said with a pout on his face. "And… she was just so mean to you, Robin."

"That woman and me have never got along together," Robin said, not really wanting to go into detail about that with a five-year old child.

"Hmph!" Taylor said with a pout, as Robin's phone went off. "Oooh! That must be Daddy calling."

"Oh, you really think so?" Robin asked with a laugh, as she fished out her phone, How Day's Collide song playing on her cell phone.

"I know so," He said with a proud smile on his face. "And you know I am right, Robin."

Robin looked at the screen and saw Patrick's name flashing on her cell phone. "Hm, it looks like you were right."

"Well, answer it," Taylor said with a grin on his face. "We can finally go and see the beanie's room."

Robin laughed, as she finally flipped her phone open, and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"It's about time you picked up," Patrick laughed, wiping the dried paint from his nose. He was definitely going to need a shower after the mess he had on his arms, chest, and his face of the paint. "Is this how you treat all the people that call you, Scorpio?"

Robin grinned when she heard his voice and she felt the butterflies stirring in her stomach. He still made her feel as nervous as she did the first time they actually went on an actual date.

"No Patrick, just you," Robin grinned, watching Taylor slide off her lap, and rub her stomach.

"That's such love, such love," Patrick grinned, as he shut the door after he waved goodbye to Liz. "So, how was your day with Taylor? Was it eventful?"

"Well, besides Carly making him cry, my day's been okay," Robin said, as she looked down at her feet.

"What?! Geez Robin, is he okay?" Patrick asked, going into fatherhood mode, and he instantly became worried.

Just hearing the concern, Robin smiled, as she looked down at Taylor. "Yes, he's much better. I took him to lunch, bought him an cowboy action figure, and I took him to the aquarium because he wanted to go. We just finished feeding some birds. I do know… when I get home, someone's going to need to massage my feet."

Patrick grinned to the thought of massaging Robin's feet and just holding her while Taylor was fast asleep. "Hm, I think that I can do that, Robin. So, can you two come to your house now?"

Robin grinned to herself, as Taylor and Robin slid off of the bench. "We're on our way."

---

As Robin and Taylor walked into her home, there was Patrick in just a pair of jeans. No shoes, socks, or even a shirt, and Robin thought she might lose her balance at that very sight. She hadn't seen him like this in a very long time and she felt herself getting a little…

"Daddy!" Taylor grinned, as he ran up to him, and he looked up at him. "You're all messy. You need a shower."

Patrick chuckled, as he simply nodded his head. "And I will but I have a surprise with Robin."

"Can I see, Patrick?"

Hearing Robin's voice, he simply nodded, and he slid his hand into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Of course."

Before Robin knew what was going on, she was staring at the room of Mackenzie's room, and tears stung to her eyes because this was definitely something she was not expecting. Patrick had furnished their daughter's room from the floor to the ceiling. It was amazing.

"Patrick…" Robin breathed in the sight, as she took another step inside of the room.

"Do you like it?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he noticed the tears. "I hope that those are tears of joy?"

"I… I love it! Did you really do this?"

Patrick grinned sheepishly. "I saw you looking at the set the other day when we went to the store. Lucky, Nikolas, and Jax helped me put the furniture together."

"I want to show you something else, Robin," He said, turning the switch off when Taylor walked in, and he grinned, as he saw her mouth hanging. "What do you think now?"

The room walls were painted in that silver blue color. She noticed with Liz's proficiency skill that Liz had painted stars and constellations across the walls but she had made it so that each star spelled their daughter's name. With the lights off, Robin would notice that on the ceiling that there was constellations that were moving all over the ceiling. The moving constellations were white and a cream kind of color.

The first furniture Robin noticed was the round crib, which had the matching, silver blue sheet set with the blanket. The crib was white and a light blue. Having the canopy bed look, the sheet had the white sheet, which had blue stars on it. The crib had an attached star mobile to the crib. The poles of the crib each had a star attached to it as well. Inside the crib, there were a couple of stuffed animals, but the pillows were what caught her attention. There was his old racecar pillow and then a peter pan and tinkerbell pillow.

Next to the crib, there was a changing table with an attached trashcan to it. The changing table already had diapers, wipes, diaper cream, baby powder, diaper lotion, and baby shampoo on the bottom shelf. The trashcan had some silver blue stars on it as well. The changing table was a white, and just like the changing table, it had stars over it. When their daughter would be here, there were bars to protect her from rolling or falling.

On the other side of the crib, there was a rocking chair by the window. It had a footrest in front of it just in case Robin wanted to rest her feet up. Behind the rocking chair, there were cream white curtains, giving the room a more girl look to the room. Above the window in silver letters, the letters M-A-C-K-E-N-Z-I-E were there to give the meaning to whose room this was.

Beside the door, there was a dresser, and diagonal from it, there was the same, exact dresser. The dressers were white just like the crib and the changing table. Just like the crib and changing table, there were stars, but this time, the dressers had the constellations, Virgo, Libra, and Scorpio, on it. In the center of the room was a plain white rug with silver and blue stars that formed the shape of their baby's zodiac sign in the form of it's constellation. The Virgo!

"Patrick, this is so beautiful," Robin said, as she lifted her head to his eyes. "I really love the constellations on the dressers of our birthdays. This whole room is gorgeous. Thank you."

Taylor saw the look in their eyes and grinned, as he walked into the living room to give them a few minutes of quietness.

"I… I am so speechless," Robin said, letting her emotions take the best of her. "Everything is so perfect."

"I am so glad you like it," He said, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Gosh, I must look blubbering like a baby," Robin sighed, letting him wipe away her tears, and she gave him a small, as she felt his hand rubbing his belly. "I just can't help it. Mackenzie's really coming."

"Yes… she is," Patrick said, looking at her, and then stepping away.

When he stepped away, she let a shaky sigh leave her lips, but she knew or she was hoping that Patrick Drake would come around. If she could, Robin would wait forever for him.

"So, tell me what happened with Carly and how she made Taylor cry, Robin."


	23. Confrontations are what gets us through!

-22-

While Robin was at work and his son was at daycare at the hospital, Patrick had told Epiphany that he would be back in a couple of hours. Since Epiphany wouldn't let him go without explaining, he told her the whole story about Taylor, Carly, and Robin. He was so upset. Carly had no right. He honestly didn't care if she was pregnant or not. Carly Jacks had attacked Robin for no reason.

As he saw Carly and Jax sitting on one of the chairs with Carly sitting on Jax's knee, he clutched the manila envelope in his hand, gripping it tightly.

How could anyone be so cruel?

Then again, this was Carly he was talking about. He then thought back to the conversation he had with Robin last night about what Carly had said to Robin, which had made Taylor cry.

_Robin led Patrick to the couch in her home after she had placed Taylor in her bed, who had fall asleep on the couch, and she took her seat beside Patrick, who was all cleaned up. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and she was beginning to wonder if he liked going shirtless or what._

"_He fell fast asleep," Robin grinned, as she looked over at him in his jeans and socks. "I really do love our peanuts room, Patrick. I never thought anything could look so perfect. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Patrick chuckled but then became serious. "I don't mean to change the topic but I need to know what went on with Carly, Taylor, and you, Robin. I really don't want you to be under stress anymore but I also do need to know what happened."_

_Robin sighed and nodded. "I don't want to but I will. She was trying to figure out who Taylor's Daddy was and I told her it was none of her business. You know how Carly gets into everyone's business."_

_Patrick sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, we all know how she just wants to know **everything**. So, what happened next, Robin? She didn't do anything harmful, did she?"_

_Robin placed her hand on her belly, rubbing at it, as their daughter began to kick against her belly. "Well, Taylor was hungry, so I proceeded to walk into the elevator, and that's when everything started. Epiphany took Taylor for a little bit. I mean, she was wondering who his father was, and I said it was none of her business because it's not. She called him a fragile child, Patrick! She was way out of line."_

_Patrick was definitely going to make Carly Jacks pay, especially when he heard the final words leave her lips._

"_She called me a bitch next and she was just so determined to find out who Taylor's daddy was. Oh, her exact words were 'you can go ahead and tell me who his father, and then, I can take him home away from your insanity'. She was really trying to make me feel bad because she doesn't know about you being the father of our little peanut. If I were to have my say in it, she really doesn't deserve to know, either."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed Robin's hand and sighed before squeezing it lightly._

"_She said she was going to make sure I would never see him like Liz can't even see her own son. Then, she mentioned that I was dying, and right in front of Taylor. I had **NO** idea he was even there. I had to explain that Carly is just a bad person and that I was going to live. For all we know, I could live a long, healthy life," Robin said with a faint smile on her face. "So… that's what happened."_

"_Robin, my God!" Patrick groaned, pulling Robin close to him. "I'm sorry you had to run into her. I am going to pay her a little visit tomorrow."_

"_Patrick, please don't," Robin sighed, as she looked up into his eyes._

"_Hey, I got to protect the mother of my daughter," Patrick whispered, sliding his hand over her cheek softly. "I just can't have anything happen to the most important women in my life."_

_Robin grinned, looking up into his dark, chocolate brown eyes. "I just don't want you to do anything because you feel you need to protect me. You know I can protect myself."_

"_I know you can protect yourself, but Robin… you're pregnant this time," Patrick whispered, sliding his fingers over her belly, and beginning to rub at it gently. "I just don't want anything to happen to the two of you. Is it so bad that I am worrying about the safety for you two?"_

"_No Patrick," Robin said with a blush cascading in her cheeks. "It's actually really nice of you to want to protect me."_

"_Well, with you due in just a couple of months, I can't help it," Patrick told her, sliding his lips right against hers, and just holding her protectively in his arms._

Patrick finally made the effort and he walked into the Metro Court. He saw Carly, who was laughing and smiling at whatever Jax said. He was never one to hurt a pregnant woman but Carly should have kept her mouth shut. He was just upset that Carly Jacks had made Taylor cry and had made Robin stressed out.

"Hey Patrick," Jax said when Patrick finally approached them. "What's going on?"

Patrick chuckled, as he watched Robin slide off of Jax's knee onto the empty spot on the couch beside Jax. "Didn't Carly tell you what she did?"

Jax raised an eyebrow and turned to his wife. "Carly, what's Patrick talking about?"

"Nothing Jax. Come on, we need to get to the meet or we're going to be---"

"Carly made my son cry!" Patrick snapped, sliding his hands on his hips, still holding the manila folder. "She attacked Robin with her words and I am not going to have any say in this. I am not for one to lose a child and I don't even plan on starting that direction!"

Jax was in shock, as he looked at his wife. "Carly, is this true? Did you attack Robin, knowing how much harder this pregnancy is on you?"

"She started it, Jax! She shouldn't even be pregnant. Hell, she can't even take care of herself!" Carly said, getting upset, and then watched Patrick throw the manila folder in her lap. "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it?" Patrick asked, watching her slide the paper out of the folder.

"Are you serious, Patrick? A restraining order? Are you really this stupid?"

"Nope, I am just trying to protect the beautiful mother of my child and my children. I would do what any parent would do," Patrick said, as he glared at her. "If you come near Robin, Taylor, or near Mackenzie when she's in this world, I swear… help me God!"

"Wait… you're that boy's father and you got Robin pregnant?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"That is definitely none of your business," Patrick said, as he turned to look at Jax. "I would keep her on a leash if I were you, Jax. I will take her to court if she even talks to Robin or even breathes in the same air as her."

As Jax and Carly watched Patrick leave, Jax turned to his wife. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It didn't seem important but he has a son? We need to help---"

"No Carly! Did you just hear what Patrick just said and did to you?" Jax asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Robin doesn't know anything about children, Jax. I do!"

"Just stop it, okay?" Jax groaned, standing up, and then helping Carly to her feet. "I want a healthy daughter, and with you stressing like this, it's not good."

"Fine!" Carly grumbled, as they walked into the elevator to go to their meeting.


	24. I love you!

-23-

Patrick couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had given to Robin before they had fallen asleep on the couch in each other's arms. He was just so pleased that she loved the baby room for Mackenzie. He had to admit that he was a little excited. Robin was twenty-five weeks and five days pregnant and he was hoping that maybe, just maybe he could be there for Robin now that the Carly problem was taking care of. It still shocked him how heartless Carly had been, especially with her situation.

He simply shook his head and let a deep breath leave his lips, as he stepped out of the elevator.

A smile lit his face, as he saw Robin at the Nurses Station. God, she was so beautiful.

'She could be all yours if you just confess to her you want her back! She probably wants you, Drake!'

Thinking of waking up every morning and falling asleep with Robin in his arms, while their son, Taylor, and their beautiful baby girl, Mackenzie across the hall, it excited him like no other, and it amazed him that he was thinking about starting a family with Robin.

Was Liz right? Was he more ready than he could ever imagine?

All he needed to do was to toughen his act a little and finally be the man that Robin needed and wanted for their daughter. A bright smile lit his face, as he thought about the day their daughter would be born, but a frown came over his face of the pain Robin would be in.

"Patrick, are you okay?" Robin asked, waving her hand in front of his face again.

Patrick blinked his eyes and then grinned when he saw Robin standing in front of her. God, she was so beautiful. Even when she was so frustrated or even irritated with him, she was the most beautiful woman to him.

How could he ever let her go because he was so damn afraid of becoming a father? All because he was afraid he would run out on his daughter the way his father had done when his mother had died. It had been nerve-racking when he had found out his father had gone to a bar from a local nurse and friend, Bobbie Spencer.

"I'm fine but it should be asking how you are doing," Patrick whispered, sliding his hand over her stomach, and his eyes lit up when he felt a strong kick against his hand. "She's not running anymore, Robin."

Robin grinned, sliding her hand over Patrick's that was over her belly, and she nodded. "I know. I actually have something for you."

Taking a step back when she says she has something for him, he instantly becomes curious, and his eyes wander from her belly up to her brown, chocolate eyes. He then follows her to the waiting area and he smiles over at her.

"What's going on with you?"

Robin grinned, sliding the white envelope out of her doctor coat pocket, and then places it into his lap. "I thought that it was something you definitely deserve."

Patrick tore the side of the envelope and he instantly let the contents of the envelope fall out. A small gasp left his lips, as he looked at the sonogram pictures, and he turned to Robin, as tears filled inside of his eyes.

"Robin… I don't know what to say, except for thank you so much."

"I thought Mackenzie's father deserved to have some of her pictures, and since I only had one left because my Uncle Mac, Kelly, Lainey, Liz, and Maxie took them, I had Kelly take some sonogram pictures yesterday, while Liz and you decorated," Robin explained, looking up into his eyes.

"This really means a lot to me, Robin. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Patrick. I am just really glad that you came to sit with me that day. You didn't even know about her being yours… I'm just so sorry that I didn't tell you," Robin said, as tears filled her eyes, and she looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath. "I am just surprised that you don't hate me or resent me for what I did."

He was shocked at her words… really, really shocked.

"Why would I even hate you… or even resent you?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her, and then finally got the courage to slide his hand to her cheek.

"Well, I didn't tell you for so long," Robin sobbed, looking up into his eyes, as tears began to fall. "If I were you, I wouldn't even be near me right now, but that's why you're such a good man."

"Well, thanks for the comment, but I don't think I am. I just can never stay mad at you for too long. I mean, sure… you didn't tell me but I know you did it because you thought you were saving me from a life you and I both thought I could handle or even want."

As she watched him kiss away her tears, she felt butterflies stirring in her stomach, and she really thought she was going to vomit at any second. She knew it wasn't morning sickness, either. Just now, she felt so nervous being with him.

"Patrick, do you… think we would be able to work on us? I mean, I know you have Taylor and I am pregnant, but I just thought you might like to---"

Patrick grinned, sliding his forefinger over her bottom lip, which made her stop talking, and he chuckled, as he saw the expression on her face.

"Did anyone ever tell you how stubborn you could be?"

"Yes… you did but I don't---"

"Or how right you like to be all the time even when you're not? Or how about you take care of other people even when you're down?"

Robin blushed, not sure what he was going at, but she just continued to listen to him.

"I love those qualities about you, especially how the freckles on your nose flare up when you're angry. I find it very, very sexy on you," Patrick whispered into her ear when he pushed a strand of hair from her face. "I am not asking you to marry me or anything like that but I would love another chance, Robin Scorpio."

"Another chance?" Robin squeaked, as she looked up into his eyes. "Patrick, do you know what you are asking? When you get me, you get the whole package. Mackenzie Skylar Scorpio-Drake comes with me, as you can tell."

"I couldn't ask for anything more, but just like you, I come with a package. I have a little boy named Taylor Elijah Black and he loves you very much, you know?"

Seeing the grin on his face, she could tell that he was really serious about the two of them being together as a couple again. She honestly didn't think he would even want her all over again.

"You really want to try us out again?" Robin asked, as she nervously ran a hand through her dark hair, as she looked over at him, and she blushed to the way he was looking at her.

"I do know that you're my other half, Robin. I may not know this parenting stuff one hundred percent. It's not easy from the looks of it but this is something that I want to try, especially with you. The way you look carrying this baby, you're glowing all the time, and I want to be apart of that. I want to be able to feel our child kicking constantly, especially wen I am laying in my own bed in some cold ass sheets. It's so uncomfortable not having you there," Patrick admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

Tears were strolling down her face, as she looked up into his eyes.

He really wanted this like the way she had hoped he would one day.

"Are your sheets really that cold?" Robin asked, as she intertwined their fingers together that were laying across her belly, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, very, very cold, and it's really uncomfortable without you there," Patrick grinned, sliding his hand back over to her cheek, cupping it lightly. "There is also one more thing that I need to say."

Robin looked at him, not even sure what to say, but she found the words leaving her lips.

"T-There is, Patrick?"

"Yes, would you possibly be interested in hearing them?" Patrick asked, giving her this teasing grin, which showed off the famous 'Drake' dimples across his face.

"Patrick Drake, if you don't tell me, I will leave," Robin threatened, as she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, and she ran her hand over the back of her neck. "So, what's going on?"

Patrick hesitated but he saw the look Robin was giving him. "The truth is… I never stopped loving you, Robin Devane-Scorpio. In fact, I still love you."

Robin looked at him in shock. "What did you just say?"

He slid both of his hands over her cheeks, pulling her face gently against his.

"I love you," Patrick whispered against her lips before his lips came crashing down against Robin's.


	25. Running away!

-24

The kiss with Patrick didn't even last very long but she couldn't help herself. Things between Patrick and her were so amazing, especially right now of all times, but she was scared, or maybe she was just really happy of what could happen between the two of them… or the four of them.

Was she going to give him this life, though?

He had been a single bachelor for so long and then she came along.

Breaking the kiss, Robin blinked away the tears, and she felt Patrick wipe them away. God… being with Patrick Drake felt the most natural thing she could do and she was so scared. The last thing she wanted to do was to change his life if he wanted to be the single bachelor he had always been. As tears began to sweep down her cheeks, she felt him cup her cheek, and she looked up at him.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to hear, Robin?"

"I--- no!" Robin cried, as she back away from him, and then saw the look on his face. "I need to go."

"Robin, wait. Please don't go," Patrick said, hurt filling his voice, as he looked down at her when they both stood up from their seats. "Can't we talk about this?"

"No Patrick, I actually have to check on Mr. McAvoy," Robin said, as she quickly ran away from him, tears filling her eyes, and she sighed when she walked into the closing elevator.

What just happened?

---

"Robin, please tell me you are kidding," Liz groaned, as she looked at Robin, who sat on the couch in Liz's and Lucky's house. "Please tell me you didn't walk away from Patrick because you were scared?"

"Well, I did," Robin sighed, as she looked around the room at Nadine, Regina, Lainey, Kelly, Lulu, and Maxie. "I just didn't know how to handle the news, you guys."

"You are so hopeless," Kelly said with the roll of her eyes. "We know that you love him and we also know that he loves you and not Leyla. He's always loved you."

"What if he is only saying these things just because he felt like he needed to for the sake of Mackenzie?" Robin asked, placing her hand on her belly where she felt her daughter kicking. "I mean, I just want to feel like he wants this, but what if it's out of obligation?"

"Robin," Liz said, shaking her head. "What man that doesn't want to be a father did what he did to the baby room? The whole theme idea was his idea. I just helped him paint and carve some things."

"I am just ruining his life, though," Robin said with a pout on her face, as she looked over at her. "He never wanted to have children, especially not me. He never could picture me as the mother of his children."

"But you're not, Robin!" Lainey exclaimed, as she looked at her friend with a smile. "Patrick really, really wants this baby. Didn't you hear about the restraining order he put on Carly? The boy is in love with Mackenzie and you. Don't you see the way he is with Taylor?"

Robin sighed, as she slid her hands to her temples. "I… I just don't want to get in over my head. I've seen the way he is with Taylor but that's because he had to take him in. He hasn't even touched my pregnant belly, as much as I can wish."

"Robin, you have to understand that this father thing is new to him," Kelly said, moving to sit beside her friend and her patient. "He loves you so much. Ever since you gave him that sonogram, I've noticed him looking at it, and he even showed it to a few doctors and nurses, especially Epiphany."

Robin lifted her head from the floor and looked at Kelly, as tears filled her eyes. "R-Really?"

"Oh Robin," Maxie grinned, looking over at her cousin. "He loves you. Everyone could see that he never stopped but he was very scared."

"Of turning out like his father," Robin commented, looking over at her friends. "I'm sorry for acting like such a fool right now, girls. I just didn't know what to do."

Robin sighed, as she looked at each one of her friends, including her cousin. They had all decided to have dinner together, which in hopes would cheer up Robin, and in a way, it kind of did work. All Robin knew was she needed to put her act together.

"It's okay, Robin," Lulu said, as she looked at her. "We just want you to be happy about this and to know just how much Patrick adores Taylor, Mackenzie, and this baby."

"They're right, you know?" Regina grinned, looking over at Robin. "All I ever hear is how much he loves you when he's talking to Leo or Andy when I sometimes walk past them. I was wondering when he would say those three words to you, Robin. That man never stopped, not even when he was with Leyla."

Just the mention of Leyla's name, Robin sighed, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I just hope that things are really over for the two of them. I just---"

"We know, Robin. You just want to give your daughter with Patrick everything," Lainey grinned, as she saw the shocked look on Robin's face. "And you will. All this baby girl needs is the unconditional love of her parents and her big brother."

Robin started crying. "I just… don't know what to do. Patrick's what I've been wanting these last six months… even more than that. What is a girl to do?"

Maxie giggled, as she sat on the other side of Robin, and she placed her hand on her cousin's pregnant belly. "What I would do is fight for your man. Just tell him what you have told all of us. Patrick loves you, Robin, and I can see that he has your heart like no other man has."

Robin blushed, as she stood up to her feet. "I am going to see him. I just hope that he will take me back."

"Robin, this is Patrick we're talking about. He's stuck around this long. Of course he is going to take you back," Kelly said with a bright smile on her face. "You two are meant to be together. Trust me, Patrick's going to take you back."

"I just hope he takes me with open arms," Robin admitted, sliding her hand over her belly once she slid her purse over her shoulder.

"If he doesn't, he is just an idiot," Maxie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "He better take you back with open arms or I'll---"

"Maxie!" Robin grinned, shaking her head at her cousin. "What am I going to do with you? I hope you don't plan on teaching this way to your kids when you have them."

"Hey, I am not that bad," Maxie grinned, as she stood up to her feet. "Anyway, I need to get going."

"Whatever," Robin said, teasingly, and the two cousins left Liz's house.

"Let's just hope Robin gets the beginning of her future today," Lainey said, leaning back against the couch, as she took a sip of the herbal tea.

---

As Robin rode up the elevator to Patrick's apartment where Taylor lived with him, Robin just couldn't stop thinking of what the girls said. Would he open her with open arms? He hadn't called her ever since she left him there standing and she sighed, as the tears filled her eyes.

Robin had messed up… pretty big!

All she knew was she cared for Patrick very much, as he was her world, and vice versa.

'What if I lost him for good now? What if he moved on with Leyla and I am no more?' Robin thought, as she finally got the courage, pressing the number three on the elevator panel so that she could see him.

She took a deep breath, as the tears filled her eyes, and she looked down at her belly.

'No! He loves you. Just like Regina and all the girls said, Patrick Drake loves you!'

As she heard the doorbell ding, she stepped out of the elevator, and she watched the young couple step inside after giving her a smile. She sighed, as she placed her hand on her belly, as she walked down the long path that led to Patrick's room.

It seemed to go on and on and on…

As she reached the door of Patrick's door, she shuffled nervously at the door, and a defeated sigh left her lips, not sure if this was the right thing to do.

She had to be brave, something she had learned from being with him many, many months ago.

As her hand was about to knock on it, she saw Patrick, who looked very confused.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Patrick asked, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Patrick… I…"

"You what, Robin?" Patrick asked, giving her a cold glare. "I pour my heart to you and you walk away. What could you possibly say to me?"

"Patrick, I DO love you."


	26. Are you ready!

-25-

Patrick stepped aside, allowing Robin to come inside of his apartment that once used to be theirs together, and he watched her move to the couch. He shut the door and he was thankful that his father and Bobbie were taking care of him for the night. They wanted to get to know Taylor, especially his father. He had been hesitant but he also knew that his father had changed since he gave back to Port Charles in 2005.

Finally, he made his way to the couch Robin was sitting at, and he then took his place on the couch, taking a quick glance at Robin. She even looked radiant when he was just so upset at her. The way he was feeling, he couldn't even put it in words right now.

"Patrick---"

"No, why did you have to run after what I said to you? And why did you say you love me?" Patrick asked, as he turned to look at her, and he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I mean, you know how hard it is for me to tell someone I care for them, especially when you had deliberately hidden this pregnancy away from me."

"I do love you!" Robin cried out, as she looked at him in shock.

Patrick shook his head. "No… no, you don't! You are just saying it to try to make me feel better."

Robin was shocked and kind of hurt by his words. "Patrick, how could you even say such a thing _like_ that? I love you and only you. I just got terrified when you told me that you still love me… even after everything I had done to you. I don't deserve a wonderful man such as you. I know me walking away from you doesn't make up for what I did."

"You're right, Robin. I forgave for what you did, I let you in Taylor's life, and I told you I loved you, but you walked away from me. It's not easy for a man like me to say those words," Patrick sighed, rubbing his temples. "I just hate that you walked away from me. It's like you don't trust me, anymore. What do I need to prove to you that I love you, Robin?"

"Patrick, you shouldn't have forgave me," Robin cried, as she looked up at him. "I hid our daughter from you but I was just trying to protect you."

Patrick sighed, as he pulled her close, and into his lap, kissing her tears away. "I hate it that I cause these tears, Robin, but I can never stop loving you. I never did, Scorpio. I want and I need you in my life just like I told you before Christmas."

"I hate mentioning this but what about Leyla?" Robin asked, looking down at her belly, almost shy at that moment. "I mean, you two were together. Didn't you love her?"

Patrick quickly shook his head. "I was with her for all of the wrong reasons. She was only good for one thing and I hate to admit it. I just thought I could--- get over a beautiful woman like you but any man that does get over you, they are crazy. I knew I could never get over you when you walked off the elevator with Jason that day. I was so---"

"Jealous? Were you seeing the green monster?" Robin asked, as she lifted her eyes from her belly, and then looked lovingly into his eyes.

Patrick gave her a faint smile and he simply nodded his head once he looked into her eyes. "I was very jealous, Robin. I honestly thought you were over me that quickly."

"It hadn't even been a month, Patrick. You are definitely not a man I could easily get over with. Even if I tried to, I wouldn't be able to," Robin admitted, as she ran her hand over her belly under her top, sighing softly. "I wish we hadn't waited so long to tell each other how we felt."

"Me either but I am just glad you came back to me," Patrick told her, sliding his arms around her waist, and he sighed into her neck, breathing against her skin. "I never want to lose you, Dr. Scorpio."

"I should be saying that to you," Robin admitted with a sheepish grin on her face. "I never thought I would get another chance being here with you, Patrick, but I am. You know… Taylor's a smart, little boy."

"And why do you say that?" Patrick questioned, sliding his lips against her neck.

"Well, when Liz and you were decorating our daughter's name, he told me caught you starting at me, and that you like me, Patrick," Robin said, as a moan left her lips.

Patrick pulled his lips away from Robin's neck, quite satisfied, and he slid his arms around her, holding her back against him. All he wanted was to try to be there for their daughter, as well as Robin. He felt like this was what he wanted.

"Really?" Patrick asked, as he looked down at Robin, pushing some hair back from away from her eyes. "I had no idea that he saw me. He sure is sneaky."

"That or you can't do things without being seen," Robin said, sliding her arms around his neck after she turned around. "I do have one question for you…?"

"You do?" Patrick asked, getting kind of nervous and scared of what she would even ask him.

Robin nodded, as she turned her body, so that she was siting sideways on his lap. "Mackenzie wants to know if Daddy's more comfortable about her almost… being here?"

Just hearing her say that, Patrick became a little nervous, but not as much as had been the last, several of days. He hadn't told Robin, as he didn't want her to get her hopes up, but seeing the look in her eyes, he knew that she wanted this. A part of him wanted this just as much, as he was only falling deeper and deeper in love with Robin. After all, she was carrying his daughter--- their daughter.

As he watched her lay down, Patrick slid into the tight space beside her on the couch, and then pulled her closer to his body. He grinned at her when he pushed her top up, revealing her perfectly, round, pregnant belly to his eyes, and he placed his hand on it, feeling a light kick against his hand.

"I really, really want this Robin, but it's just going to have to take some time. I know she is almost here. The Lamaze classes, the appointments I go with you, and everything else are great, but I am still a nervous wreck. I don't want to be that way when our daughter comes in this world. Even with talks with other fathers, it's just not helping. I just need more time to be with you and our daughter," Patrick said, giving her a small smile, which still showed off his dimples. "I know I can be the father that you wish to see. It's just going to take some time."

"I guess I can't help but to want it sooner than later," Robin admitted with a sheepish smile, sliding her hand over his that was on her belly, feeling him put his fingers through hers. "I've been wanting 'her' for a while, and now that she's almost here, I don't want to do this by myself. I don't want to do what my mother did."

"You're not your mother and I am not my father," Patrick explained, sliding his arms protectively around her when he pushed her shirt down to cover her belly, and he sighed. "I just want to want to be a father like I've been trying when I am alone with Taylor at night."

"You're so wonderful. I mean, he's been calling you Daddy a lot," Robin told him, as she sat up, and she moved to sit on his lap, watching him lean back against the arm of the couch. "I am willing to wait. I will help you every way. Oh and don't forget our appointment on Thursday with Kelly at nine in the morning."

"How could I forget? It's the day I have to wake up extra early on my day off," Patrick said with a pout, sliding his hands onto her hips, and he gave her a teasing smile on his face. "But it's so worth it."

Robin shook her head, as she looked over at him, and then slid off of his lap. "We can't get too close, Patrick. I mean, we have so many things to work out."

"Patrick sighed, as he watched her move to the window in the far corner, and he nodded his head. "I know but I guess I was hoping it wouldn't be too soon. You know how I get hopeful."

Tilting her head to the side, she simply shook his head. "I don't think so, buddy. It just doesn't work like that and it will never work in your favors when we have some serious talks we need to discuss."

"You just love ruining the perfect moments, don't you?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, beginning to pout.

"Don't you even try to weasel yourself out of this one, Dr. Drake," Robin said, turning around, and then placing her hands on her hips. "We need to talk about everything. I'm not playing any games."

"But Robin!" Patrick groaned, walking over to her, and then placing his hands on her hips, sounding like a little boy right now. "I don't feel like it."

"Geez, you're so impossible," Robin laughed, shaking her head. "It makes me wonder how your parents put up with you as a little boy. I am just so glad we're having a little girl. She's not as bad as her father is now. I actually think she is being more mature than you."

"Because I was SO adorable," Patrick said, flashing her a grin, and he moved closer so there was no space in between them, trapping her small body between him and the wall behind her. "Besides, who says she won't be just like me when I was a kid. After all, she is half 'Drake'."

"That's what I am scared of," Robin said, shaking her head at him, and then poking him in the chest with her finger. "I bet you were horrible when you were two, weren't you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just knew I was cute and women couldn't get enough of me," Patrick told her with a grin, sliding his arms around her. "I love you, Robin Scorpio."

"And I you, Patrick Drake."

Patrick's lips covered Robin's and he slid her body close to him. Kissing her was something he missed. Out of the whole time he had found out about Mackenzie, this was the third time the two had kissed, and he was loving every moment of it. One hand slid onto her hip and the other hand slid on the side of her face. He pressed is lips more firmly against hers, in hopes on steaming up the kiss.

Pushing her tongue into Patrick's mouth, as their tongues dueled against one another, Robin moaned against his lips, and she slid her arms around his neck to control herself. Breaking the kiss, she felt Patrick's nose rubbing against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Robin grinned, as she opened her eyes, and she looked up into his eyes when he opened his eyes. "Actually, I think I have some sort of idea, Patrick."


	27. Hello luv

-26-

It still amazed her that things were going so well but it almost seemed to perfect. Robin knew that Patrick and her had to talk about the seriousness about everything, especially his actions of sleeping with Nurse Leyla Mir. It still amazed her that he had slept with the nurse so quickly after they had been broken up. She couldn't help if she wasn't pregnant with his child, would they even be back together?

Even though it hadn't been twenty-four hours since then, she couldn't help but to doubt herself as well as Patrick Drake, who had been so amazing to Taylor. Things were definitely looking up for the two boys, as they were beginning to spend a lot of time together. She wanted Taylor to spend as much time with Patrick more and more. She really didn't want to get in between the two. Taylor Elijah was an amazing boy and she was happy that he was starting to find some peace and quiet from his parents' death.

Speaking of parents, Robin had been leaving voicemails for her parents that she had amazing news, but the two hadn't even returned her phone calls, and it was starting to break her heart. It was like they didn't even trust her, anymore, and a sigh left her lips once she opened up a chart.

All she wanted was her mother and father.

It was tearing her to pieces because to her, it seemed like a year had passed by, but it hadn't been. The last time she saw her mother was at the Eli Love concert.

Wiping away the forming tears in her eyes, she sighed, as she flipped the page of the Mrs. Delauney's chart, and then closed it when she just couldn't concentrate. And it was all because she was thinking about Patrick and her problems, as well as her parents not even returning any of her phone calls.

What was a pregnant woman to do?

"Hello luv."

Robin's head lifted, as she was face to face with her mother and father, and they were smiling at her, while she was on the verge of tears and just so upset. Mind you, she hadn't seen them or even received a phone call that they were all right. She swore that they loved to see her getting frustrated.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, against the counter behind the Nurses Station so they couldn't get a glimpse of her pregnant belly yet.

Robert looked at his daughter, noticing something was different about her, but he couldn't put his tongue to it quite yet the more he looked at her. She looked more radiant than the last time he saw her.

"We got your messages, luv. You sounded urgent and we tried to get here as soon as possible," Robert said, as he looked over at his daughter. "But you look different. Something's… off about you."

"Do you guys think next time I have news, you can come quicker?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've been waiting, waiting, and waiting for you to come here. All I have are my friends, Uncle Max, Max, and well--- Patrick."

"Patrick?" Ana questioned, as she looked over at her daughter. "Are you two back together, finally? Did he realize that he does want to have children with you."

"You have no idea," Robin mumbled under her breath so they wouldn't be able to hear her. "I kind of have a surprise for you two. You're a little late but I might as well show you."

"Show us?" Robert questioned his daughter, as he looked at her. "What's going on?"

Robin then took a step back, so they could see her round belly through her green scrubs. "I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted to tell you over dinner when I wasn't showing."

"My baby's pregnant!" Ana said with a bright smile on her face. "So, you actually went through with the sperm bank."

"I am pregnant but I didn't go through with it. I was already pregnant," Robin said with a smile, placing her hand on her belly when she took a step out of the Nurses Station.

"You were already pregnant?" Robert asked, still in the state of shock that his daughter was pregnant with Ana's and his first grandbaby. "Wait… if you were already pregnant, who is the father?"

Robin continued to rub her belly, leading her parents to the waiting area. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Ana watched her daughter, as they all sat down on the couch with Robin in the middle. "I know I do. How did you even get pregnant? I mean, when did this happen? I am so happy for you, luv."

"After Maxie's fiasco when she lashed out at Felicia, I stopped by Patrick's place, and well, he comforted me," Robin said, as she saw Patrick walking down the hall talking to a patient, and she smiled to herself.

Ana's eyes followed Patrick and she turned back to her daughter. "How has Patrick been handling this?"

"Well, he hasn't run away but he hasn't been fully appreciative, either. I mean, he touches my belly every now and then, but it still freaks him out a bit. I know these things by the look on his face but he is accepting that she is almost here. The other day, Liz and Patrick decorated Mackenzie's room," Robin said with a smile on her face. "I named her after Uncle Mac. Her name is actually Mackenzie Skylar Drake. I wanted something different but also common at the same time. What do you guys think?"

"Wow," Robert said with a nervous laugh. "I am very happy for you, sweetheart. I do think I need to pay Dr. Drake a visit to give him a talk."

"Dad, don't."

But it was too late. Robert was already standing in front of Patrick at the Nurses Station.

"Don't worry about your father and Patrick, Robin. Can I feel?" Ana asked, motioning to Robin's belly.

Robin smiled, as she nodded her head. When she felt her mother's hand on her belly, Mackenzie began to kick against her belly lightly, and Robin flashed her mother a big smile.

"I'm getting everything I've always wanted," Robin said, as she looked at her.

"Well, you deserve it, sweetheart. Have you been listening to music where both Mackenzie and you can listen to?" Ana asked, sliding her hand over her daughter's pregnant belly. "I hear it's calming for the baby. I actually had this friend listen to Nature Baby. It's really good for the baby. It has all these sounds that's nurturing."

"Hm, I think I will pick up a book when Patrick and I get some books to prepare ourselves for Mackenzie's arrival," Robin said, as she watched Patrick and her father, kind of scared. "Should I be worried, Mom?"

Ana laughed, as she shook her head. "No, you know your father means well. He's just probably asking Patrick what his intentions are."

"Great… like that's suppose to help me," Robin said, leaning back against the couch.

---

"I told you, Robert," Patrick said, shaking his head, as he slid his hands in his doctor coat pockets. "I am trying my hardest but you don't know anything about me."

Robert sighed, shaking his head, and he licked across his bottom lip. "Look, all I want is for my daughter to be happy because that's just something I messed up. I just want to know what you're planning on doing."

"I am not going to marry her, Robert," Patrick said, shaking his head. "Robin and I have a lot to work out before we even go down that path."

"I am not asking you to marry my daughter. I just need to know is this what you want? I mean, you're not stringing Robin along just so you can be with her, are you?" Robert asked, as they headed to the waiting area where Robin and her mother were sitting.

Patrick grinned. "You would think that after all this time, that I would be like that, but no, Robert. When I found out about her being pregnant with my daughter, I was speechless. This was something that I didn't think I would want but in all honesty---"

"You want this," Robert finished for him, laughing slightly. "You're really not that bad of a man, Patrick, and from what I heard you did with the baby room… I think you're going to be an amazing father."

Patrick took a deep breath, running a hand over the back of his neck. "God, I really hope so. Robin deserves everything she has ever wanted and so much more in life. I want to be the one to even give her that."

"I know you're going to make my daughter happy. Besides, you're the only one to handle her."

Patrick laughed, as they approached Robin and Ana. He leaned down, kissing Robin on the forehead, and then gave her belly a slight rub.

"Hey Robin, how are you feeling?"

Robin smiled, as Patrick took a seat on the table in front of her, while her father sat back down next to her.

"I am doing pretty good. My mom's been telling me some books we should pick up, actually. There's this one book that comes with a CD that the baby can listen to," Robin said a bright smile on her face. "We just haven't had the time to pick up any, but I was thinking on our lunch break, we can stop by Barnes & Noble or Borders to grab a copy of Baby Nature."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Patrick said, sliding his hand over her belly, and then looking in between Ana and Robert. "Do you guys want to join us for lunch?"

As they nodded their heads, the four of them walked into the elevator, deciding to get some lunch at Kelly's, and then go book shopping. Things were finally starting to look great.

Well, at least with her parents. All Robin and Patrick had to work on were each other's trust.


	28. The problems began with Leyla!

-27-

Patrick, Robin, Ana, and Robert had a delicious meal at Kelly's. Ana and Robert had found out that their little girl was six months along and both Robin and baby were doing pretty well. Robin had been disappointed when her parents had somewhere to be but they had promised her they weren't leaving town, which had brought a smile across Robin Scorpio's face. All she needed were the people she loved and vice versa.

As she followed Patrick through the bookstore, Robin couldn't but help to wonder when they would talk about everything that happened in the last, couple of months. She wasn't even sure where to begin.

"It's called Nature Baby, right?" Patrick asked, as he grabbed Robin's hand, and flashed her a warm smile on his face.

Robin nodded her head, as she allowed him to lead their way to the computers where he began to type the name of the book in the computer. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she couldn't but wonder if this baby would be ruining his life, or if things for the four of them would get only better.

What if he didn't want this baby because he wanted it but because he felt like he needed to be there to help her out?

Robin would never be able to forgive herself if Patrick didn't want this but she was hoping that the outcome in the end would be very good. Her life had changed drastically when she had been twenty weeks along. That had been the day she had told Patrick the truth that her baby was his.

Before she knew it, they were at the register with a couple of other books besides Nature Baby, which came with a CD.

As she looked at the books that the cashier rang up, it hit Robin that Patrick Drake was dead serious about this. She hadn't even picked up any of the books.

What to Expect When You're Expecting

Your Complete Guide to a Fit Pregnancy

The Complete Guide from Planning to Birth

Your Pregnancy Companion: A Month-by-Month Guide to All You Need to Know Before, During and after Pregnancy.'

Sure, he was a little late, but he was trying, and that's all that mattered to her. She just wished that he really wanted this from the beginning but he was scared of ending up like his father. Didn't he see what she saw? She knew that she had to be patient but all she wanted was the best for her little girl. That meant to have her father in her life forever and ever.

---

"I cannot believe you got all of those books," Robin said, as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow picking up What to Expect When You're Expecting and Your Complete Guide to a Fit Pregnancy. "But this just gives me hope."

Patrick grinned, pulling Robin's feet in his lap, sliding her socks off of her feet, and beginning a slow massage. "Well, it gives me hope too. I want to learn more about what you're going through and what I need to know exactly, Robin. I do not know much about what you go through and I want to get closer."

Robin nodded her head, as her eyes latched on Patrick's. She knew they nodded to talk about everything since they both had been avoiding the topics. She looked down at the floor and she then turned her head back to Patrick.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Patrick asked, noticing the tense look in her eyes.

Robin moved her legs from his lap and she leaned back against the couch. "We need to talk, Patrick. I mean, we cannot be acting all lovey-dovey. It doesn't work that way."

Hearing her words, he sighed. He really didn't feel like talking about this but he knew it was going to come sooner or later. As much as he wished it was later, he knew he couldn't stop Robin. When she was set to something, she would always have determination in her eyes, and he knew this time he wouldn't be able to stop her from speaking her mind since it had barely worked last time.

"Well," Patrick began, as he looked over at Robin. "I need to know where you want to start. I want to know if you feel like you need to talk about a certain topic or not."

Robin looked at him, taking a deep breath, as she rested her hand upon her belly where their little girl was kicking against her womb.

"I think we need to talk about Leyla first."

Patrick sighed, hearing the nurse's name, and he wasn't even sure what to expect. Ever since Leyla started working at the hospital, things had began to spiral. He wasn't blaming Leyla but she was part of why Robin and him had broken up in September. He wanted things between Robin and him to get better and that's all that mattered to him.

"Do we really have to talk about her, Robin?" Patrick scoffed, sliding a hand over the back of his neck. "I just… want to talk about anything but her."

"Are you crazy? She is part of the reason why we even broke up or did that part leave your brain, Patrick?" Robin scoffed, as she looked over at him. "The faster we talk about Leyla, the quicker we can get on with our lives, as well as talk about Mackenzie and Taylor."

"I know," Patrick said, as he moved closed to her. "I just hate how things had been."

Robin looked at him, placing her hands in her lap. "Do you even still want to be with me after everything I have put you through? What made her so special, Patrick? I mean, is it because she's tall, busty, or---"

"Robin, no way," Patrick sighed, noticing the tears trickling inside of her eyes, and he moved Robin into his lap. He brushed the tears away, hating that he had been the one to cause her tears. "You are far more beautiful than Leyla. I mean, with you having your spitfire moments, I can't help but think how lucky I am to get another chance to have a future with Mackenzie and Mommy dearest. I was so stupid to be with Leyla and I regret every, little thing I did with her, Robin. Mackenzie, Taylor, and you are my world."

"But she's so beautiful and---"

"You are sexy, Robin. For Christ sake, you make my knees every, single time I see you are work, Robin. You are the one carrying my baby--- not Leyla," Patrick whispered against her lips, kissing her softly.

Robin pouted against his lips, letting the tears welt inside of her eyes. "I just don't get why you just couldn't push her away when you knew how she made me feel. I still think she's after you even when we're having a baby together. She just isn't going to back off."

"She hasn't bothered me since that day I ran after you when you thought you saw Leyla and me having sex," Patrick said, giving her a small smile. "I want you to know that it's you I want. I know this may seem wrong but Leyla was like how my father turned to alcohol. She was my sanctuary, Robin."

Robin didn't like how that sounded and she ran a hand through her hair, tossing it around, and she looked down at her belly, as she felt Patrick's hand rest on it. She knew he meant well but it still hurt that he had been with Leyla intimately when she hadn't been with anyone else.

"Patrick, I just hate how you had sex with her when it hadn't even been a month since we broke up," Robin said, sliding out of his lap, and she placed her hands on her belly. "It made me wonder if you even loved me, Patrick."

"Robin, I did!" Patrick shot back when he heard her words, as he walked up to her, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his embrace. "And I still love you no matter what you may think."

"It's just hard, Patrick. You two were all over each other," Robin cried out, as she turned around, looking up at him, allowing her walls to let go. "I just hate that she didn't… waste a single moment after we were broken."

"It's not just her fault. I should have stopped," Patrick began, as he pulled her close again, and he closed his eyes tightly before reopening them. "I hate the fact that it took us so long to come back to each other."

"Me too," Robin said, leaning her body against him, and she lifted her head to look up at him. "I just wish she had never ever came here to General Hospital to begin with."

"I know, baby, I know," Patrick whispered into her ear, stroking her back lovingly. "I should have never hooked up with her but there's nothing I can do to change the fact that… I did. I want to have a chance with being with you, Robin."

Robin snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and she looked up into his eyes. "I know, Patrick. I just wonder if I told you the truth about Mackenzie in the beginning… if things would be different."

"We won't know," Patrick whispered into her ear. "I just want you to know that you will always be the woman in my heart, Robin. You're the one that made me so much happiness that I never ever thought I could even imagine, Robin, and I want to experience so much more with you. You are the woman that brightens my day just by seeing you and you're the woman that Taylor enjoys spending his days with when I am working."

Robin blushed, as she looked up at him. "You're going to make me cry saying things like that."

"I just hope they're happy tears," Patrick chuckled, taking a step back to look at Robin. "Why don't you go ahead and take a bubble bath and I will make us something to eat?"

"Mmm-k," Robin said, as she kissed his cheek, and then walked down the hall.

As he watched her disappear down into his bedroom towards the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen of his apartment, and he smiled, as he began making Robin and him some omelets. Things still weren't one hundred percent better but the two were slowly rekindling the love the two once had.

As he mixed the ingredients of the omelet and then pour it into the hot frying pan, he let out a deep breath, which he hadn't known he had been holding. All he wanted was to want this little girl, who came into this world because of the love her parents had shared with one another. He really did want Mackenzie, but the thought of turning his back on his daughter the way his father had done, it scared the hell out of him that he would hurt his daughter just like that.

As he flipped the omelets on the plates, he heard a knock at the door, and he wondered who that could be. He placed the pans in the sink and then placed the plates on the table. He cleaned up his hands and then went to the door.

Pulling it open, he was shocked to see who it was. "Leyla, what are you doing here?"


	29. Trenchcoat vs boyshorts and dress shirt

-28-

He just couldn't believe that Leyla was here, especially all the times he had told her he was trying to move on with his life without her in it. Hell, even Ian had approached the nurse, but it seemed to him that she was not going to take no for an answer. He had tried everything in his power to get Leyla but she was still bothering him. All he knew was he needed to get Leyla out before Robin came. The last thing he needed was for his love going into premature labor because of Leyla's presence. He wanted Robin to have a healthy and happy pregnancy through the last months of being pregnant.

"Leyla, I am going to repeat myself only one more time, but what the hell are you doing here?" Patrick asked, placing his hands on his hips, scowling at her, as anger was seething through his pores.

"I've come to see you, baby," Leyla said, placing her hands in her pockets of her trench coat. "And guess what I am wearing underneath my coat?"

Patrick looked at her in displeasure, as he couldn't believe that he had actually found a liking to her for months, but it was over. It had been over for months but she just couldn't take 'NO' for an answer.

Simply shaking hie head, he looked at her like she was crazy. "Look, I don't know what you were hoping forward to, Nurse Mir, but whatever it was, it's just not going to happen. Robin's the love of my life, and sorry to say, but you just don't get it--- you were just an easy fuck."

"An easy fuck?" Leyla whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest. As she did that, the jacket opened slightly, showing some cleavage, which also showed that she was not wearing any clothes underneath. "I thought we could have become something special."

"I don't want anything to do with you," Patrick groaned, beginning to show the door, but it caught Leyla's shoe.

"Come on, Patrick---"

"It's Dr. Drake to you, Leyla. Just get the hell out."

"Patrick, don't I get to say something to this naughty, yet nasty nurse in front of you?"

Hearing Robin's voice, he sighed, as he turned his head. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he noticed the attire she was wearing. She hadn't seen her look so beautiful in his life.

There was his Robin in one of his work shirts--- the dark blue buttoned-down shirt and she was wearing a pair of black boy shorts. The sight was almost too much to bear, but maybe, just maybe, this would show Leyla who he wanted to be after all. His Robin was a very smart woman.

"Of course you can, babe," Patrick said, pulling her into his chest, so that she was facing Leyla, and allowing his hands to rest on her hips.

"You should really put some clothes on," Leyla spat, as she closed the coat she was wearing.

"I would take your own advice, Nurse Leyla. Who comes out in public in just a trench coat and hells?" Robin prodded, as she glared at her with a shake of her head. "A real slut, who can't get a man. Let me guess. Ian didn't want you, so you come running to Patrick, thinking he'll come back to you?"

"Why you little---"

"I wouldn't even finish that sentence if I were you," Patrick snapped, wrapping his arms around protectively around Robin's waist, as his hands slid over her belly.

"Why her?" Leyla asked with a pout, looking at Patrick's embrace around Robin. "She's not even that special, Patrick. She didn't even tell you about the pregnant for six months."

Patrick shook his head. "And I understand why she did but that's none of your damn business, Leyla. But why her you ask? I will tell you. Robin's one of the most wonderful and perfect woman and doctor out there. She's going to become an amazing mother. Just like she showed me what kind of man I could become, she's going to help me become a better father to my son and daughter."

"She's not that perfect and she's probably going to end up as a damn failure. I don't even understand how you could do this, Dr. Scorpio. You have HIV and you could be passing it to your daughter. I feel sorry---"

"Get the hell away from us!" Patrick snapped, feeling Robin's body lean against him, and he hated that Leyla had gotten to Robin. "You have no right to say those things to her when you're practically standing on my doorstep like a hooker."

"I am just saying how I see it, Patrick."

Robin was fuming inside and she placed her hand protectively over her belly. "His name is Dr. Drake when it comes to you. I just don't how you can stand here, knowing damn well that Patrick and I are trying to get our relationship back to how it used to be."

"He just doesn't love you, Dr. Scorpio. I just don't know how you can keep him from the one woman he really loves, which happens to be me!" Leyla spat, placing her hands on her hips. "We were so good together until your fat ass got pregnant."

"Are you freakin' delusional, Leyla? No one's fat unless it happens to be your fat lip that keeps on rambling. I will say it again. Get the hell away from Robin and me!"

"Fine… for now," Leyla muttered, as she walked away from him, the click of her heels disappearing down the hall.

Patrick shut the door and turned Robin around, who had tears filling inside of her eyes. He was going to make Leyla pay for making his Robin cry.

"Baby, please don't cry," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know nothing she said about you is true, right?"

"I guess," Robin said with a frown, as she looked at him. "But I am fat and---"

"Don't you even try to finish that sentence, Scorpio. You are not even fat. You're only more beautiful carrying our child and you should know this," He whispered, as he knew he hadn't told her as much as he should.

"I guess so."

Patrick led her into the kitchen where there were two plates of cold omelets. "Let me heat these up and we can eat, okay, sweetheart?"

Robin nodded, as she watched him take the plates, heating them up in the microwave, and she let a sigh leave her soft lips. She hated how she allowed Leyla to make her feel this way, as she was so emotional, and she blamed it on her pregnancy. Ever since she became pregnant with Mackenzie, whom she was thankful for, she had been emotional over little things and nothing at all. She would sometimes break down crying over nothing, but thankfully, Patrick would always be at her side, telling her everything would be all right.

Patrick saw Robin was lost in thought. As he sat down in his seat, he grabbed Robin's hand, and he gave her a gesture to sit in his lap. As he cut a piece of the omelet for Robin, feeding it to her, he wiped away the tears from her eyes. This was something he hated seeing her do.

Crying.

"You shouldn't let Leyla get to you like that, babe," Patrick whispered against her lips after he took his bite from his omelet. "You know that she, along with Carly Jacks, are just jealous of you. You're beautiful and they're--- not!"

Robin blushed, as she grabbed the other fork, feeding him a bite. "How is it that I am getting everything I've ever wanted? I have you, Taylor, and our little girl will shortly be coming into the world."

He smiled, as he took the bit, and he nodded his head. "And I am too. Taylor's a really good kid and I have you in my life, Robin. That's all I have ever wanted."

"Really?" Robin asked, sliding a hand over his chest.

"Yes," Patrick told her, as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Just having you in my life is what I've always wanted, even when you caught me in the OR with that nurse."

"Patrick," Robin said with a shake of her head, looking deeply into his dark, brown, chocolate eyes. "I swear, you are so impossible sometimes."

"True but you still love me," Patrick told her with a sheepish grin on his face. "Don't you, Scorpio?"

Robin laughed, as she took another bite of the omelet. "Yeah and you're cooking is too die for, babe."

"I knew that would win you over," Patrick said with a bright smile, sliding her free hand over his chest.

"Oh, is that so?" Robin asked, lifting her head from his lips to look into his eyes. "Did you know that I would love your cooking that much, Patrick?"

"Well, the reaction on your face when I made you french toast that time, I like to think you will love whatever I cook, baby," Patrick said against her lips, flashing her a smile. "All I want is for you to be very happy."

Robin had happy tears in her eyes, as she listened to the words leave his lips, and she was feeling herself becoming more and more emotional than she already was.

"How is it that we can find happiness again?" Robin asked, as she grabbed his fork, and she then placed both their forks onto each of their plates. "I never thought we would meet our way back to each other but I am so happy."

"I'm happy too, Robin," He said with a smile, as his lips captured Robin's.


	30. Leyla's past coming back!

-29-

It had been a week since Robin and Patrick had lashed out at the nurse. Leyla's body trembled, as she walked through the elevator, and she saw Patrick and Robin consulting on a patient. She was so embarrassed to what she had done the night before. She saw the look the two gave them and she licked across her bottom lip, as she walked into the hub of the Nurses Station. She hadn't slept all night, as she had been thinking about her past... about a boy.

Giovanni Moretti had been her ex boyfriend, but when he had been promised to another woman, she lost him… not to mention she had been pregnant.

Dropping a file, she groaned, as she bent down. "Damnit all to hell."

Feeling eyes on her, she sighed, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, and she leaned her forehead against the cabinet of one of the files. Taking a deep breath, she stood up to her feet, and that's when she saw him.

"No… no… no… no…"

Patrick and Robin saw who Leyla was freaking out and there was a man in his early thirties. He had dark green eyes and jet-black hair. The man also stood at least six feet.

"Leyla, you know this man?"

Hearing Robin's words, Leyla crossed her arms over her chest, and she glared at him.

"You self-center, conceited bastard!" Leyla scolded, placing her hands on the countertop of the hub. "What the hell are you even doing here, Vanni?"

Giovanni moved closer, as he stepped next to the two doctors at the Nurses Station, and he just stared at her. "Well, I was hoping to get a second chance?"

"Are you insane?" Leyla yelled at him, not even caring that people were staring at the two of them. "You left me for Kalie and you're here? Where is Kalie, anyways?"

Giovanni sighed, as he looked down at the ground. "She---um, died, Leyla."

Leyla's face softened, as she came around the Nurses Station to look at him. "H-How?"

By now, Robin, Patrick, Elizabeth, Lainey, Kelly, and Regina were listening.

"She got shot by mistake, Leyla. It was… suppose to be me," Giovanni explained, sliding his hands into his pockets, and he looked down at the ground before looking at her. "I've missed you, actually. Almost too much for my liking."

"Wait… what do you mean it was suppose to be you?" Leyla asked, placing her hands in her pocket, walking with him to the waiting area. "You're not in any kind of trouble, are you?"

"Not anymore," He said, motioning to the gun holster on his hip. "I went and became a private investigator, Leyla. Well, you remember your ex-boyfriend, David Masters?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Kalie and him, too had been dating just like us, but anyways, he was aiming for me, but the gun slipped from his fingers when someone tackled him to the ground. To make a long story short, she died in my arms, and I am here," Giovanni explained, as he looked at her. "I came here after talking to one of your friends that you were living here in Port Charles, New York, Leyla."

Leyla shook her head, as she looked up into his dark, green eyes. "You shouldn't be here, Vanni. Port Charles isn't a place you're going to like."

"I'm a private investigator. I am sure I can handle myself and I've missed you," Giovanni whispered, as he leaned forward, pressing his hand along her cheek, creating a gentle stroke. "It's been a year since Kalie died in my arms and I've come to find you. I don't even understand why you left?"

Leyla bolted out of her seat, as she glared down at him. "Are you kidding me?"

Giovanni looked at her when she stood up to her feet. "Please Leyla, can't you give us another chance? Why did you leave London? I was willing to run---"

"Don't!" Leyla said, as tears pooled inside of her eyes. "We--- Us… it cannot work. We were teenagers when we met, and if you think for one second that I am going to leave Port Charles because you want me back, you're full of crap."

"What if I--- moved here?" Giovanni asked, as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, not even feeling eyes on the two of them. "I'd do anything to get you back, Leyla."

'If he knew what I did when I left, he'd never want me. Hell, I wouldn't even want myself, either,' Leyla thought, as she looked away from him.

Leyla shook her head, as she stored to the Nurses Station, and she felt him behind her. She really didn't care, as Giovanni was the type of man to stalk her until she would talk to him. She slid her hand on her stomach and sighed. If he knew that she had given him a son and then given him up for adoption, who knows what he would say or even do!

It still surprised her that Giovanni was here and that he was single. She hadn't seen him in years and she wasn't even sure what to expect from him. They had been wild, adventurous teenagers, but because of that, they had to lose each other completely when Leyla turned nineteen.

"Leyla, please take me back," Giovanni begged, sliding to the Nurses Station.

Robin turned to Patrick with a smirk, thinking if Leyla took him back, the rest of her pregnancy would be a lot easier with Leyla having this man in her life.

"Do you ever stop?" Leyla grumbled, sliding a chart down, and then glaring at him.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you get upset?" Giovanni winked, as he moved a tendril of hair away from her face. "Your nose flares upwards when you get those sexy, angry eyes."

"Vanni, I swear---"

"Ooooh! You called me Vanni," Giovanni chuckled, sticking his bottom lip out. "Seriously, what's a second chance going to do, Leyla? Do you remember the passion and love we had for each other? We were so hot together, sweetheart, and you know I am definitely right!"

Leyla couldn't stand it. "Damnit, I was pregnant, Giovanni, and I gave our son up because you married Kalie!"

As Leyla ran into the elevator, she let the tears fall when the doors closed finally. Meanwhile, Giovanni stood there in shock, not even sure what to say. He was just trying to lighten her up, but when she had her outburst, he wasn't even sure what to say or even do.

"I don't know you, but if I were you, I would go after her," Patrick said with a smile on his face. "If I am correct, she's going to the roof, Mr.---"

"Giovanni Moretti."

"Yes… Mr. Moretti… go after her," Patrick said, as he turned to look at Robin with a grin. "Ready to see our baby again?"

Robin grinned, sliding her hand over his chest. "Please?"

---

Quietly, he pushed the door open, and that's where he saw Leyla, sitting in the corner with tears running down her cheeks, and he sighed. Shutting the door, he took a deep breath, and before he knew it, he was kneeling down in front of the woman in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Giovanni asked, turning to look into her eyes, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "We could have been together and happy."

"We were nineteen, Vanni, and I was just starting in my medical career, which you didn't even want me to do," Leyla spat, as she stood up to her feet. "He's gone---"

"We can find him," Giovanni said, as he looked into her eyes, and stepped in front of her. "I would personally love to get to know our son."

"He would be eleven, almost twelve," Leyla said, as she looked out into the New York sky. "I didn't tell you because you were getting married and you actually looked happy. That's why… I ran away from you and my family, Giovanni. I could not watch you marry her."

"Come on, take the rest of the day off, and we can start to search for our son, okay? This isn't about us. This is about us getting to know our little boy," Giovanni said, leading her through the hospital doors. "I am a private investigator. This is what I do. We just need the facts."

Leyla gave a faint smile, as she looked over at him. "I guess this is a good thing you're here. I've always wanted to find him but I always got scared."


	31. Shocking decisions!

-30-

Robin smirked to herself, as she looked at the screen where she could see their little girl moving on the screen, and she let a shaky sigh leave her lips. All she wanted was for everything to be okay and she wanted Patrick to really want this baby as much as she did. The last thing she wanted to do was to pressure him. The fact that Leyla's ex boyfriend was back in her life, there was some hope for Robin and Patrick.

"Patrick, I want to say congratulate you," Kelly said, as she moved the wand over Robin's belly. "I knew the whole time that Robin wanted you to be the father of her daughter."

"It still takes me by surprise that I am, but I told Robin that in time, I am hoping to be ready."

"Hopefully," Kelly began, as Mackenzie's heartbeat filled the room. "I am hoping that will happen before your daughter comes into the room."

"Me too, Kelly, me too," Patrick mumbled low enough for only Robin to hear. "I just don't want to be a disappointment to Robin and Mackenzie and that's why I need this time."

Robin looked to her belly and began to wonder if he would ever want this baby. She licked across her bottom when she looked over at the screen after Kelly removed the wand to print the sonogram photos or make a copy of the video of their baby during this ultrasound. She fidgeted with her fingers, as she watched Patrick clean the gel from her belly.

"So, is my little girl doing okay?" Robin asked, as she looked at her friend and colleague.

Patrick frowned at her words but he said nothing to her.

Kelly smiled at Robin and she noticed the look on Patrick's face. "Yes, your child with Patrick is doing perfectly fine. Just think, sweetie… a couple more weeks, and she will finally be in Patrick's and your arms."

Patrick was kind of in shock at how Kelly kept on calling his baby with Robin theirs but he knew exactly what she was doing. She just have seen the frown on his face and he was thankful that it had only been Kelly, as he didn't want Robin to worry about her actions. She probably hadn't meant for it to sound so bad the way he took it.

"Wonderful," Robin said with a bright smile, as Kelly handed Patrick a sonogram photo, and then the rest to Robin. "I just cannot wait to bring this little girl into the world. I've wanted her for a very long time."

"I know, Robin," Kelly said, as she began to set up Robin's next appointment with her.

---

Robin was stretched out on the couch with her legs in Patrick's lap, while he massaged her feet, soft moans leaving her lips. God, she couldn't think of a better man to be with anyone but neurosurgeon, Dr. Patrick Drake. He was slowly coming around, as she would catch her staring at her belly for moments at a time, he had been touching her belly more, and when he would come over to her place, he would always find a way to go in Mackenzie's room.

"Mmm, thank you for this massage," Robin whispered with a bright smile on her face, as she looked over at him. "My feet were killing me from our walk."

"I told you that your feet hurt, but noooooo, someone wanted to be stubborn," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes. "I am hoping that his child won't be stubborn like her mother. It's just impossible!"

"And you say you aren't stubborn?" Robin asked, as a sarcastic laugh left her lips. "You are the meaning of stubborn. I cannot believe you think you aren't. I knew you were crazy!"

Patrick laughed, as he looked over at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know but I haven't been able to get a kiss from boyfriend all day," Robin said gently, as a pout plagued across her face. "Would it be too much to get one from you?"

Patrick grinned, as he slid off of the couch, and he kneeled down on his knees, stroking Robin's cheek. Looking from her feet to her beautiful face, he smiled, as he cupped her cheek. He felt like the luckiest man in the entire world to be with someone as beautiful as Robin Scorpio.

He moved his lips to her right cheek, pressing soft kisses there, kissing to the tip of her nose, and kissed her softly right on the nose. His lips found the corner of her mouth, placing a kiss at each corner of her beautiful, sexy mouth. Soon, he could not control himself.

Patrick's lips crushed Robin's, capturing them in a soft, mouth-watering kiss, as he held her close to him. He cupped her left cheek, as he kissed her softly, not wanting this to end. He felt Robin's tongue begging to invade his mouth, and once he parted his lips, he felt her tongue against his. He couldn't believe how right this felt.

As he felt Robin pull away, Patrick looked down into her eyes, he smiled down at her. All he wanted was to bring a smile to that beautiful face of hers.

Robin felt Patrick's hand slide on the skin of her belly where their daughter began moving a little bit more inside of her belly because she knew her Daddy was around. A smile came over her face and a yawn left her lips.

"Sleepy baby?" Patrick asked, stroking her belly, and he smiled when he felt her slide her fingers in between his. "I can see it in your brown eyes."

Robin grinned, as she nodded her head, and then heard a knock at the door. "That must be Taylor. Elizabeth said she was going to bring him over."

"Well, that was nice of her," Patrick said, as he stood up, and walked over to the door, pulling it open to see Taylor and Elizabeth. "Thank you for bringing him over here, Liz. Robin was just about to take an afternoon nap."

"Daddy," Taylor said with a smile, as he ran to Robin, hugging her.

"Oh, it was no problem. He is a very good kid," Liz answered with a bright smile on her face. "Well, I need to get going now. I have to go and pick up my boys."

Watching Liz drive off after a while, Patrick shut the front door. He saw that Taylor had fallen asleep in Robin's arms and he smiled at the scene. Robin was so beautiful, and seeing her like this with Taylor, it just brought a smile to his face. He looked down at her belly when he covered both Taylor and Robin with the through on the couch, and he took a deep breath. The sight was so beautiful to pass up.

Patrick sat on the floor in front of Robin and Taylor, clicking his tongue softly, and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I really want to do this. I love Taylor so much already but I don't want to disappoint you or Mackenzie. I don't want to disappoint you two like my father did when he walked out on me when he couldn't save my mother. I want to be the best father that I can to Mackenzie and Taylor. I am scared of failure both of my children, Robin."

Patrick felt the tears beginning to fall down his face and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "But most of all, I don't want to disappoint you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did. I just need your support, love bug. I need you to show me what or how I can prove it to you that I can be this amazing father that you keep saying I will."

Robin watched Patrick walk away and she was in shock. He was really scared of turning into his father but Robin knew that Patrick was a lot better than Noah. She knew that he would never walk out on Taylor or Mackenzie. She would ask him later after she took her hap, so she drifted back to sleep.

---

"I still cannot believe that Leyla has a child out there. I kind of feel bad for her," Robin admitted, as she slid her hand over her belly, while she was sitting on Patrick's knee, as Taylor was playing his video game.

"I hope that Giovanni and Leyla can find him," Patrick said, sliding his arms around her. "As much as I can't stand what she did that night, she deserves to find some peace and happiness with this guy."

"I feel so bad that she had to stand on the sideline to watch him get married or that she felt she needed to give up her baby," Robin said, as she took hold of his hands that were on her belly. "I just hope the two of them can find happiness, which means finding their son. Who knows… her son could be in town."

"Maybe, baby," Patrick whispered, sliding his lips against her neck, flashing her one of his dimpled smiles. "All I know is I am glad that she is out of our lives by stalking me. I don't need you to get upset because of that."

"Me too," Robin sighed happily, sliding their hands back onto her belly, and she couldn't believe how happy she was. "So, do you think he likes Playstation? I wasn't sure what to get him but I thought he would love the Spiderman games."

"Well, we haven't heard any complaints, and he has had that smile on his face for quite some time, Robin. You did good, very good indeed," Patrick said with a bright smile on his handsome face. "You are going to be one hell of a mother. Our daughter is going to be a very lucky, little girl, you know?"

"Do you really think I will be?" Robin asked, as she looked over her shoulder at him, wanting to bring the subject about his fears of becoming a father.

"I know you will. I mean, Taylor already looks up to you," Patrick said, kissing her cheek softly. "And I couldn't think of a better woman to be the mother of him."

Robin then watched Taylor approached her and she smiled at him. "Hey sweetie, do you like your game?"

"Mm-hmm, I do. It's so fun. Thank you so much," Taylor said with a bright smile. "Can I ask you something, Robin?"

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"Will you be my Mommy?" Taylor asked with hopeful eyes, shuffling his feet kind of nervously.


	32. The truth comes out of your heart!

-31-

Now, Robin didn't know what to say to Taylor about becoming his mother. How was she supposed to react to that question, anyway? Patrick was legally Taylor's father but Robin was just a friend to Taylor, as well as Patrick's girlfriend and the mother of his daughter. Just then, her cell phone went off. Saved by the bell.

"Sweetie, I have to take this," Robin said, as she slid off of Patrick's kneecap, and then walking to her bedroom, taking the call from her mother.

"She doesn't want to be my Mommy, does she?" Taylor asked with a sad frown on his handsome, little face, as he looked up at his father. "Aren't I a good boy, Daddy? I thought Robin loved me."

Patrick sighed, as he pulled his son in his lap. "Of course she loves you, Taylor. Robin loves you so much and I am sure that she would love to become your Mommy but I think she was just too stunned. Why don't you play your video game, while I go ahead and see what is taking Mommy so long, okay, son?"

Taylor nodded and he ran back to the television, playing his Spiderman game on his new Playstation.

Finding himself at the entrance of Robin's bedroom, he watched her hang up her cell phone, and then placed herself on the edge of her body. He noticed that she was in deep though. To Patrick, she was probably thinking about Taylor's question. Besides that, Robin was thinking about Patrick's fears.

"Sweetheart," Patrick whispered, as he stepped into the room, and then moved to sit beside her on the bed. "What's going on? Are you thinking about Taylor's question?"

All Robin did was nod her head.

"You know, it really wouldn't be such a bad idea if you became his mother," Patrick said, grabbing her hand, and then giving her a smile. "I know we are not married but you can still be his mother."

Robin was shocked at Patrick's words and she looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, after all, he is your son by law, and we're not married, so I would just be a motherly figure to him."

"And that's okay by me," Patrick said, as he kissed her lips. "I am sure that Taylor would like that too. He really loves you, Robin, and I am glad that he does."

Robin had tears filling her eyes because she was just so happy to hear Patrick say that he wanted her to have an even bigger role in Taylor's life. She had growned attached to Taylor Elijah.

"You really want me to become his mother?" Robin asked with a bright smile, rubbing her belly when Mackenzie began to kick at her side. "I don't want to do it if you feel like it's a bad idea."

"You would be a wonderful mother. I've wanted to ask you for a while but I didn't want to pressure you. I love how you interact with my son," Patrick admitted with a chuckle leaving his lips. "So, what do you say? Will you do me the honor on becoming his mother?"

Robin smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to become his mother."

Patrick then leaned in and kissed her lips softly, just wanting her to do something she wanted to do.

Breaking the kiss, Robin looked into his eyes, and she slid her hand up to his cheek, cupping it softly. "Patrick, we need to talk about something very important?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked over at her, and into her eyes. "You sound pretty serious about this, baby. What is going on with you?"

"I heard you the other night when you thought I was asleep," Robin explained, as she crossed her arms over her chest, taking a deep breath. "We aren't going to get anywhere if you don't open up to me, Patrick. You should know that you can come to me about everything and anything, right?"

Hearing her words, he let out a sigh because this was something he was terrified of facing her with. He just felt like a bad man that he couldn't even tell Robin how he had been feeling. Robin had overheard him and he hated that he hadn't told her the truth in the beginning.

"Y-You heard me?" Patrick asked in shock, licking across his bottom lip, which was something he tended to do when he got nervous. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping you would tell me," Robin admitted with a sigh leaving his lips. "I really thought you were going to tell me before I confronted me. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling all of these emotions?"

"I wanted to tell you, babe," He said, as he stood up to his feet. "I just didn't want to put you under any stress about my fears. I mean, you're my life, and if you go into labor early because of me, I would never ever be able to forgive myself. I just want to not be afraid. All I can think about is the hurting I could possible cause Mackenzie and you."

Robin slid off of the bed and then wrapped her arms around him when she stepped in front of him. "You could never hurt us or Taylor, sweetheart. I know you're going to be an amazing father. Taylor loves you so much, I love you more than I could ever imagine, and Mackenzie is going to be a lucky, little girl."

"She sure is. I mean, with both of our genes, Mackenzie Skye is going to be a heartbreaker and a flirt just like I was when I was a little boy," Patrick said with a bright smile on his handsome face.

"Was?" Robin questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yes! Was!" Patrick said, as he looked at her with confusion written across his handsome face. "Why? Is there something that I don't know about or something, Robin?"

Robin laughed, as she looked at him with a shake of her head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You said that," Patrick said with a pout on his face.

"And you say you don't pout," Robin grinned, as she looked at him. "But… for your information, you are _still_ a flirt, Dr. Drake, and you know it."

"Hmph!"

"Oh, come on," Robin grinned, tugging at his arm, as she grabbed his hand, sliding their fingers together. "You know how I love it when you pout. You look so handsome and almost irresistible."

"Gee thanks," Patrick said playfully, sticking his tongue over at her. "I feel the love coming from you."

"Well, you should," Robin said, as she then watched Taylor run into the room, who had a drawing in his hand. "What do you have there, Taylor?"

Taylor smiled, as he handed her the piece of white paper in his hands, and he watched her finally get the courage to open it. "What do you think, Mommy?"

It was obvious to Robin that Taylor had actually listened to the conversation that Patrick and her had about her becoming Taylor Elijah's mother. As she opened up the picture that he had drawn for her, tears filled her eyes, as the picture had four figures. There was a character that said 'Daddy', one said 'Taylor', another one said 'Zie', which was held by the last character… 'Mommy'.

"Oh Taylor, thank you so much for this. I am going to put this in my office when I go to work tomorrow. How does that sound to you?" Robin asked, as she knelt down at his level.

"I like that idea!" Taylor said with a bright smile, as he flung his arms around her neck, and then looked into Robin's dark brown eyes. "Are you my Mommy now?"

"Yes baby. You don't have to call me Robin anymore. You can call me 'Mama' or 'Mommy' like you want to," Robin said, kissing the top of his head.

"Yay!" Taylor said, as he held onto her. "You won't leave me, will you, Mommy?"

"No baby, I am here for good," Robin whispered into his ear and then looked up Patrick. "I've been thinking about something lately."

"Thinking?" Patrick asked, as he placed his hands on his hips. "I am not even sure if that's such a bright idea whatever it is that you have to say."

Robin grinned, as she pulled Taylor into her lap. "Ha-ha, very funny. Anyway, I was thinking I should go on maternity leave right now. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea because that means you won't be on your feet as much," Patrick said with a grin, taking a seat next to Robin and Taylor on the floor.

"You aren't saying that just to weasel yourself out of giving me foot massages, are you?" Robin asked, as she ran her fingers through Taylor's dark locks, watching Taylor looking at the picture he had given to her. "Because if that's the case, you won't be a happy man at the end of the night."

"No!" Patrick laughed, as he looked over at her. "I just want you to rest before our daughter comes into the world. You do know she is going to be a lot of work…"

"Because of you!" Robin exclaimed, as she set Taylor in his father's lap. "Right buddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Taylor said, not knowing what they were talking about, and then ran out of her lap to play with his Spiderman game on the Playstation.

"And it looks like you have our son wrapped around your finger already," Patrick scoffed, rubbing his temples. "I don't even want to even think what's going to happen when Mackenzie comes into the world."

Robin laughed, as she looked over at him. "I am going to have both of our kids on my side."

Patrick groaned, shaking his head. "What have I got myself into now?"


	33. Bubble baths lead to unanswered ques's!

-32-

Robin giggled, as she looked down at Patrick's sleeping form on the cot. He had done two surgeries and she knew he was wiped out. All she knew was she wanted this day to just be able the two of them, having a good time, and she knew that their relationship was getting a lot better than the last couple of weeks had been like. She noticed the smile plaguing across the corners of his mouth and she couldn't help but to wonder what was causing that smile over his face.

**Patrick's Dream**

_Patrick grinned to himself when he watched Taylor and Mackenzie running after each other in the backyard when he looked through the window. He shook his head, as he put his wallet down on the kitchen counter. After a long day of work, he was just so glad to be home. He then watched Robin walk into the kitchen, her hand resting on her pregnant belly, and he watched her eyes lit up when her eyes landed on him._

"_Hello wife," Patrick grinned, as he swept Robin into his arms, circling his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling today, sweetheart? Is our little one making Mommy dearest sick?"_

_Robin leaned her head against his chest with a smile on her face, as her pregnant belly brushed against his chest. "I am feeling a whole lot better today, husband, and the kids have been helping me out today since I can barely seeing my feet now. I feel so useless now."_

"_You're eight months pregnant with our second child," Patrick whispered against her lips, kissing the top of her head. "Of course you are going to feel useless."_

"_Gee thanks. You are so lucky that I love you with all of my heart. Who knows what would happen if I didn't," Robin pouted, as she stepped back to look up at him. "How was work by the way?"_

Patrick stirred a little bit in his sleep and then fluttered his eyes open. He saw Robin staring down at him and he pulled her into his lap. He still couldn't believe that his dream had consisted of them being married and another child on the way. He wondered if life could even be as wonderful as that.

"Sorry… surgery wiped me out but what are you doing here? I thought you would be at home," Patrick stated, as he looked over at her, and he suddenly got worried. "Are you and the baby okay?"

Robin grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just had to talk to Dr. Ford about going on maternity leave. I was just going to take twelve weeks out starting next month, but as of right now, I am on maternity leave. With my HIV being almost undetectable, he still wants me to. So… yeah."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes, and helped her to her feet. "Well, to be honest, I think that is the best choice that doctor has chosen for us, you know? Since it's still early, do you want to go Babies 'R' Us right now? We can get a few more things for our daughter."

"I was actually thinking of going for a walk. I haven't done a lot of it and---"

"Absolutely not!" Patrick said, shaking his head at her. "You were complaining for hours when we went walking that one time or do I need to refresh your memory?"

Robin blushed, as they walked out of the on call room, and she led him to the locker room with a pout filling across her face. "Well, then, I guess we can do your idea."

As they got to his locker, he turned to look at her, and he saw the look on her face. He hated to see her so sad and he hated that he had caused it.

"How about this? What if you aren't too tired after we buy Mackenzie some things, we go ahead to the park and go for a walk?" Patrick suggested, as he looked over at her.

"You promise we can do it?"

Patrick chuckled, kissing her cheek, hanging his doctor's coat in his locker, taking his jeans and his button down shirt off of the hangers.

"I promise, sweetheart."

"By the way, my parents are watching Taylor tonight."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked over at her. "Should I be afraid that they are watching our son, Robin? I mean, have they ever done this before?"

Robin just laughed, as she looked at him. "You are impossible!"

"Yeah but you still love me," Patrick told her, as he began to get changed into his clothes.

---

"Patrick," Robin groaned, as she leaned against Patrick's side, while they walked through the park. "My feet hurt. Why did you actually think I wanted to walk?"

Patrick shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You wanted to go walking because you said it be good for you and Mackenzie. I told you that it wouldn't be---"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Robin said with a glare in her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't you carry me or something?"

"Uh… no," Patrick said with a playful roll of his eyes, giving Robin the fact that he was serious.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, not moving, as she placed her hands on her hips. "My back hurts, my breasts are sore, my feet and ankles hurt, and you won't carry me? Are you really that selfish?"

"I guess I am," Patrick said, as he looked at her.

"I hate you," Robin said, beginning to walk ahead of her.

"Oh, come on, babe," Patrick said, as he ran up to her, pulling her to him. "I'm not that heartless, you know? Of course I will carry you. How about I run you a bubble bath when we get back to your place and give you a massage as well? How does that sound to you?"

"I will only say yes to the bubble bath if you---join me, please."

Patrick was shocked when he heard her words because they hadn't even made love since December. Was she kidding with him or was she serious? As he looked into her eyes, he noticed that Robin was dead serious, and it was still taking him by shock.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Patrick. I just thought---"

"No baby, I want to," Patrick whispered against her lips, placing a hand on her belly. "The last thing I want to do is to make you feel very uncomfortable."

"I suggested it. Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"I don't know," Patrick said, as he lifted her into his arms. "Let's take you back to your place."

---

Patrick kept on looking at Robin. Even though the bubbles were covering up Robin, he realized just how much he missed her like this, and it was killing him to not touch her, especially when she was naked. God, he wasn't even sure if he could keep his hands to himself the more he kept on staring at her.

All he knew was he had to start talking or he knew Robin was going to slap him. The last thing he needed was her hand or fist coming in contact of his jaw.

"So, is Taylor going to stay at your parents for a day or more?" Patrick asked, as he looked lovingly into her eyes, thinking she looked so sexy in just bubbles.

Robin giggled, as she grabbed a loofa, running it over her arms, and she felt Patrick grab her leg, sliding his hands over her ankle down to the core of her foot.

"That feels good, baby. Thank you for this bubble bath this massage. I really need it, so I thank you very much," Robin said with a big bright smile, looking lovingly into his eyes, and she watched him grab her other ankle, as she gave it the same attention.

"Robin, I would do anything for you. You should know that," Patrick said, as he leaned in, and kissed her softly. "You are my world but you should know that."

"I know that," Robin said, as she rubbed her belly. "If I can take more bubble baths like these, I will be in heaven for the rest of my life."

"Well, you will be," Patrick said, as he leaned back against the tub, and he let his eyes wander her frame up and down with a grin on his face. "There's something I need to talk to you about and it's very important."

Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow on her face. "Is it bad? You sound pretty serious about this, Patrick. What's going on with you?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "I need to know something but I've realized something. With Mackenzie on the way and with Taylor and myself being here all the time, I need to know something."

Robin nodded her head for him to continue. "Patrick, what's going on? Just spit it out."

"Do you want Taylor and me to live here with Mackenzie and you?"


	34. Is it hot in here or is it me!

-33-

Shock was written across her face, as she couldn't believe her ears. He was definitely ask her what she thought she was hearing. This was something she hadn't expected to hear from Patrick. After all, he was still focusing of wanting to be here for their little girl, who would be coming in this world in less than three months. The more she thought about it, the more right it sounded.

Taylor would need a bigger living space to live in since Patrick lived in that small apartment. The boy needed a lot of room to run around in a big room and not the size of a boy of a room at Patrick's apartment. The thought of her life with Patrick, Taylor, Mackenzie, and any other children to raise in this house got her so excited. The only left they would need would be a cat, a dog, or even both.

"Wow, um---"

"You don't have to answer it, Robin. I just thought with Taylor and me always being here, it might be a good idea for the two of us to move in here… you know?"

"Patrick, will you just listen to me?" Robin asked, as she looked into Patrick's eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," Patrick told her, hoping for the best, and he looked at her, as he rubbed her left ankle, as she settled in his lap.

Being this close to Patrick was making her feel things she wasn't even expecting to feel, but she sure did. It had been such a long time since she had last felt their bodies moving as one, and with her hormones out of wack, she wasn't exactly sure she could hold off the temptation.

God, please her out here! Patrick Drake was one of the most amazingly, handsome men she had ever known, and she didn't want to lose him. His chocolate brown eyes were so mesmerizing and his body was so sexy. Her body fit perfectly in his frame, even being pregnant. His hard abs made her tingle just by staring at his muscles. The muscle in between his legs had always felt so good inside of her.

"So, in the mere seconds I've been thinking and rationalizing of whether you two should or should not live here, I've finally come to a conclusion," Robin admitted with a sheepish look upon her face.

"And?" Patrick asked, as he looked into her eyes, moving some hair from her face, bubbles landing on her cheek.

"Well, I really think it would be best if Taylor and you would move in as soon as possible," Robin said, as she saw the big smile on his face. "I take it that's the answer you were looking for today."

"You're damn right it is," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he held her close to him, feeling the water beginning to get cold. "I want to be able to hold you in my arms at night. I mean, I practically already live here, and you know I am right. I think it's a good idea, and besides, this is a pretty good area to raise our children."

"I liked to think that you being here gave me some sort of protection," Robin said with a blush, as she stood up, and got out of the shower.

"You'll always be protected," Patrick whispered, as he looked at her bubbly, naked, pregnant body when he stepped out of the tub. "Goodness Robin, you're even more beautiful. No one can even compare to this."

"Patrick---"

"No," Patrick chuckled, as he grabbed a towel, beginning to dry off her body. "You're so gorgeous and I was actually wondering something…"

Robin giggled, as she looked into his eyes, and then grabbed the towel from his hands after she was dried off. As she began to dry off his own body, she looked lovingly into his eyes the whole time. "Go ahead, baby, shoot me with your question. What's on your mind?"

After he watched her dry off his body completely, he took the towel from her fingers, and he hung the towel over the towel rack. He then turned to Robin and lifted her in his strong arms. The whole time while he walked them to their bed, he never once took his eyes off of her. Before he knew it, he was setting her down on the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or are we going to play twenty questions?" Robin asked, as she pulled the sheet around her, and then looked up at him.

Patrick shook his head and he crawled under the covers with her. He pulled Robin close to his hard body and he placed his hand upon her cheek, cupping it lovingly.

"I… I… want to make you feel good tonight," Patrick admitted, taking hold of her hand into his hand. "Robin, you can slap me or whatever but it's been at least seven months since we were last intimate. I want to make love to you tonight. I know that you must be frustrated tonight."

"Wow. Really?" Robin asked, as a smile plagued over her face. "What if I told you I want the same thing from you, Patrick? I mean, I am twenty-seven weeks pregnant, so I wasn't exactly sure if you would want to even touch me like that. I mean, look at me."

"Oh sweetheart," Patrick said, as he placed his hand on her bare hip. "I find you so sexy. It was so hard for me to not touch you like that in the tub, sweetheart."

Robin couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel loved again in every aspect right now. What she needed was to feel Patrick making love to her like he had done so when they made love on the night of Georgie's funeral. This time, it would be because this was what she wanted it, and not out of regret like she had been feeling at the time.

She pulled his mouth against hers and she slid her hand around him but then pulled away with a pout upon her face.

"What is it, baby?" Patrick asked, as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"You… condom… now," Robin whispered right against his lips. "I need to feel you."

As Robin watched Patrick leave the room, she blushed, not believing what was going to happen. She turned on her side and let a sigh leave her lips. She knew that it was the right thing to do but she was so nervous. It had been about seven months since she had last seen Patrick like this, being intimate with him.

She blushed, as she watched Patrick come into the bedroom, a condom sheathed along his erection, and he held a box of condoms in his hand. She also noticed the big grin on his face.

"You must be crazy to think we're going to use all of those condoms," Robin said, shaking her head, as she looked over at him, and she laughed. "But… if you want to, we can try to."

Patrick set the box of condoms on the nightstand and then crawled in behind her.

"I was hoping that you would say that," Patrick whispered into her ear and then began to kiss along her neck.

As Robin felt his lips against her neck, she let a groan leave her lips, and then let a cry of pleasure leave her lips when she felt Patrick's fingers tracing over her lips of her sex, making her loving the sensation she was feeling. No man had ever been able to make her feel this amazing.

"Oh God," Robin whispered, as she leaned her head back against him. "I… I can't hold on long and you know it. I need to feel you inside of me, Patrick… please."

Hearing the moan leaving her lips, he chuckled, as he removed his fingers from her moist center, he pressed the erection against her, and without a warning, he began to push his length inside of her. He hissed into her ear, sliding one hand onto her shoulder, and the other hand settled onto her belly.

"Fuck," Patrick whispered against her ear, sucking on her earlobe gently. "You… feel so good, baby girl. We should… never ever… wait this long again."

Robin moaned out, as she moved her hips greedily against him, sliding herself more firmly around him, and she gasped in sheer, dying pleasure, loving the way he convulsed inside of her. The pleasure was so intense to the way he moved inside of her, as they were finally met as one again.

A groan left his lips and he slid his hand down her shoulder to her breast, giving both of her breasts the special attention they had been craving for. She gently teased the nipples with his thumb, casually stroking around her breast, and he cupped them in his large hands, planting sweet kisses over her cheek. Moving deeper and a little bit faster inside of Robin, Patrick gasped against her ear, loving how quick her movements of her hips were becoming more erratic.

Sighing to the way he throbbed inside of her each time he would slide back in, which he would rub against her clit, and then slide back into her sweet, moist pearl, she would let cries of pleasure shoot throughout her body. The way he throbbed inside of her when he teased her breasts was something she had longed for the longest time. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Sweat was pouring over both of their bodies, dribbling down every crevice of their bodies.

"Patrick, ohhhh yes. Mmm baby, you're so… hard," Robin groaned out, throwing her head back against him, and she just couldn't hold on any much longer. "I can't---"

Robin and Patrick began to move faster and harder against each other. Their bodies began to shake and writhe in sheer and uttermost pleasure, as they began to climax with one another. Robin's fortune convulsed around Patrick's length and she couldn't hold on much longer, spilling her juices around his hard cock, as he began to spill himself into the latex condom, panting, as they still moved as one. The sexual high began to overcome their bodies, as Patrick held Robin's body close to his own.

After a while, Robin grinned to herself, finally getting control of her breath. "So… when would you two like to move in?"


	35. After the greatest man in the world!

-34-

-34-

Robin was sprawled out comfortably across the couch, as she waited for Patrick to come back with Taylor since Elizabeth wanted to go ahead and go to work early. Patrick even stopped by to get some of Taylor's and his things from his small apartment. Ever since Patrick and her had made love right after her bubble bath, things had definitely increased for the two of them. They had become a lot closer than she would have imagined but she definitely was not complaining.

Knock! Knock!

Raising an eyebrow, Robin couldn't help but wonder who that was. Grabbing onto the corner of the couch, she maneuvered herself off of the couch, and she moved to the front door of her house. She really wasn't expecting anyone, so she didn't know who that could be.

As she opened the door, a big smile lit her face.

"Uncle Mac!" Robin cried out happily, as she flung her arms around his neck, while her belly pressed into his stomach. "I wasn't even expecting to see you."

Mac chuckled, as he stepped back, taking hold of her hands in his, and he looked over at his pregnant niece.

"Well, I decided to come and see you since you've been busy. What's this I hear about you being with Patrick and raising a little boy?" Mac asked, as he looked into her eyes.

Robin blushed, as she pulled her uncle inside, and then shut the door behind her. As she lead him to the couch, she smiled sweetly when her uncle helped her sit down, as well as putting a pillow behind her back.

"Well, things have definitely changed for me, as you can see," Robin said with a grin on her face and she leaned back against the couch. "To make a long story short, Patrick and Taylor are moving in here with me."

"Taylor? Is that the little boy I mentioned?"

"Yes. Patrick's friend's died, who were Taylor's parents. They had included in their will that they wanted Patrick as his legal guardian," Robin admitted with a smile on her face. "He's really changed and I think it's all because of Taylor. It's like Taylor was really his son all along…"

"Is he?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed, as she looked at her uncle. "If he was, I would have known all about it. Patrick would never ever hide anything like this from me, Uncle Mac."

Mac placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I just didn't speak before I spoke. You look really happy. How's your child doing?"

Robin placed a hand absentmindedly upon her pregnant belly. "Well, Mackenzie---"

"You named her Mackenzie? Wow…"

Robin giggled, as she saw her uncle's shocked expression. "Of course I did. I mean, you raised me when my parents decided that their work was much more important than their own daughter was. I named her Mackenzie Skylar Drake."

Mac sighed, knowing that still upset her. "Well, I am very touched, sweetheart. I'm sorry I haven't been around, but with Diego have been the text message killer, no one's been able to breathe or think. Now that he is dead, I can focus on my life, which means both Maxie and you."

Robin frowned. "I really miss Georgie, you know. She would have been so proud of you. If Patrick and I were to have another daughter, I was thinking we could name her after Georgie."

Mac nodded, kissing the top of her head. "That would be wonderful. So, Patrick's moving in here with you?"

"Yes Uncle Mac. We've been spending so much time together that he barely goes home, and to be honest, I wouldn't want Taylor or Patrick anywhere else. I enjoy the three of us being here," Robin said, as she rubbed at her side where Mackenzie was moving around in her belly.

"All I want is for you to be happy," Mac said, as he kissed the top of her forehead. "And you look happy, sweetheart. I just hope when you go in labor, I can be there for you."

"You will be, Uncle Mac. I want you to be able to be there for me. I mean, just having your support, I couldn't ask for anything else. You have been there for me ever since I was a teenager," Robin said, as she hugged her uncle.

Just then, the front door opened, and there walked in Patrick and Taylor, who had boxes in their hands. Robin grinned, as she leaned back against the couch when her uncle walked to the them.

"Hi Mac," Patrick greeted, as he placed the box down by his feet, and he watched Taylor walked towards the room that was going to be his. "Son, be careful."

"Yes Daddy!" Taylor said, as he disappeared into the room.

Mac was definitely in shock. It was like Patrick was a different person and this was the man, who hadn't wanted any children in his life.

"I don't even know what to say but congratulations to the both of you," Mac said, as he looked at his niece, and then looked back to Patrick. "Who would've thought…"

"Thanks," Robin and Patrick said at the same time.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old is he?" Mac asked, as Patrick and Mac sat down on either side of Robin, who continued to rub her belly.

Patrick smiled, as he placed his hand on Robin's hand that was rubbing her belly. "Taylor Elijah Black is five years old."

"Wow," Mac said, as he watched the little boy come into the living room. "Hi Taylor."

Taylor moved to sit in Robin's lap, becoming all nervous and scared. "Hi."

"Taylor, I want you to meet my uncle. He's the one that raised me," Robin said, as she stroked Taylor's dark hair, and she looked at her uncle. "Patrick and I have decided that I would become Taylor's mother."

"Wow Robin," Mac said in shock but he knew that this was what she wanted. "Congratulations and welcome to the family, Taylor. Your mother here is a great woman."

Taylor smiled, as he looked at his father, his mother, and his great uncle. "Thankie."

"Well, I should get going," Mac said, as he stood up from the couch. He shook Patrick's hand and gave both Taylor and Robin a hug. "Call me tomorrow for some lunch or something, sweetheart."

"Will do, Uncle Mac," Robin said, as she watched her Uncle Mac walk out the front door.

Patrick watched Taylor move in between the two of them and he knew that this was the perfect time to tell Taylor the truth of why he was moving their things inside of Robin's house.

"Taylor, there's something you need to know," Patrick said, as he turned his body towards his son.

"I do?" Taylor asked, as he placed his small hands into his lap.

"Yes, there is," Robin said, as she turned to Taylor with a smile.

"Am I in trouble? I promise I didn't do nuffin' bad," Taylor said, as he looked at the both of them with his bright green eyes. "Right?"

"Sweetie, you're not in any trouble. We actually have a surprise for you," Robin said with a smile upon her face. "Do you want to know what that surprise is?"

Taylor nodded his head and Patrick continued on.

"Well, the two of us have been spending a lot of time in this house with Robin. Well, your mother and I have come to a conclusion that will benefit the four of us. What would you say of the two of us living here with your mother and your little sister?" Patrick asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really Daddy?" Taylor asked, as excitement was written across his face, which gave Robin and Patrick their answer. "I get to live here wif Mommy, Daddy?"

Patrick chuckled and he nodded his head. "Yes and I can see that you like that answer."

"I do, I do!" Taylor said, as he looked at his mother. "I get my own room, right, Mommy?"

"Of course. There is plenty of room here," Robin said, as she looked at Patrick and Taylor.

Patrick laughed once again when he watched Taylor run off to his room. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the guys," Patrick commented, as he stood up before kissing Robin's cheek. "I called your father, Lucky, and Nikolas to come over so we could go to my apartment to move my things, as well as Taylor's things inside here. I will be back later. Will you be okay alone?"

"That sounds good. Do you want me to call Alexis about the whole making Taylor my son legally?" Robin asked, as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I think that sounds like a plan. I will try to be back in a hour or two."

Robin nodded her head, as she watched Patrick leave, and as she pulled out her phone, the only thing on her mind was how happy she was.


	36. Answered questions!

-3 -

Hey everyone, here is chapter thirty-five. I am letting everyone know that there will be a huge twist with Taylor, Patrick, and Robin in a couple of chapters. I do promise you that it isn't anything bad. Well, it will be a shocker. So, this will be everyone's surprise. You guys might be able to know what it is by the clues in this chapter, but if not, that's fine too. So, I had my second interview, and I think that it went really well. So, if I get it, there might be fewer updates. Anyways, enjoy the lovely chapter.

-35-

Alexis looked at Robin, while she began to write down the latest details of the adoption process that she wanted to give for Robin and Patrick. It still amazed her that this little boy was Patrick Drake, as she had remembered when she had heard Jax and Lucky tell her about the time that Robin was asking them to be donors.

"Robin, are you sure this is what you want?" Alexis asked, as she looked at the pregnant doctor sitting next to her on the couch. "I mean, you do know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

Robin nodded brightly and she giggled. "Yes, Taylor means so much to me, Alexis, and he already looks up to me as a mother. I really want this, especially with Mackenzie on the way. You should really see how he reacts when Mackenzie is kicking, Alexis. It's the really cutest thing. He's even began to sing to her."

"That does sound precious," Alexis said, as she handed Robin a file. "Now, you just need to sign on the dotted line, and when Patrick comes here, we will get him to sign the line above yours."

Robin smiled at Alexis and she grabbed the pen from Alexis, signing her name and then printing her name on the valid lines. As she looked at the document in her lap, she gave Alexis a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Alexis. You have no idea what this means to Patrick and me for Taylor becoming my son legally."

The front door of her house opened where Patrick, Lucky, Robert, and Nikolas bombarded the house, carrying furniture, grunts leaving their lips.

"It's such a good thing that I am pregnant," Robin said to Alexis, as she watched the guys carrying the furniture.

"That's the plus side," Alexis joked, as the two women leaned back against the couch, and they watched the guys carrying furniture into the house.

It had been a couple of hours later. Everything was set up in the right rooms. Taylor was taking an afternoon nap in his bed and Patrick had signed the legal documents. To the area around them, everything was good and well. It still amazed Robin that Patrick and Taylor would be living here with her. It was exciting all at once and she couldn't have asked for a better feeling than what she was feeling.

"I never imagined that life could be this good," Robin admitted, as she rubbed Patrick's back gently, and she smiled when she heard the moans leaving his lips.

"Mmm, me either. I almost forgot how good your massages were, Robin."

"Well, you better enjoy it because I am going to need all the massages I can get from you after I give birth, Patrick."

"I know," Patrick said, as he turned around, and he pulled her into his lap. "I wouldn't do anything else. So, what do you think our daughter is going to look like?"

"Well, for one, I am hoping that Mackenzie will have her father's dimples," Robin said with a bright smile on her face, as she placed a hand on her belly, and then looked lovingly into his eyes, while she stroked her round belly. "A girl loves dimples, especially me."

"Hmph, so you like my dimples?" Patrick asked, grinning at her, which showed off his dimples. "I had no idea."

"Liar."

"Yeah, so what? You love me," Patrick chuckled, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I want our daughter to have your freckles, especially on her nose, baby. I love the way your nose flares too."

Robin giggled, as she looked up into his eyes, and she ran her hands up and down his chest. "I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world. I honestly never thought you would ever be able to forgive me for hiding the fact that you were her father, Patrick."

Patrick smiled, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't even know what to say. I was very speechless and scared about becoming a father… but now, it's exciting. Sure, I am nervous, but what expectant father isn't going to be afraid, Robin?"

Robin let the tears fill her eyes, as she pressed her forehead against his, so that she was now straddling him. "I don't even know what to say. Everything you say just makes me so happy."

"And all I want to do is make you happy," Patrick said with a smile on his face, as he stroked her cheek lovingly, and he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Patrick."

"And I you," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and then finally kissed her lips softly.

Robin, Patrick, and Taylor were sitting in the family room after eating dinner and desert. They were watching Bee Movie when Taylor pressed the pause button. Both Robin and Patrick both looked down in between each other at Taylor.

"Tay, buddy, everything okay?" Patrick asked, as he looked down at his son, as he couldn't help but to get worried.

"Yes Daddy but I have questions," Taylor grinned, flashing his dimples, and he looked in between the two of them. "Can I ask my questions, Mommy and Daddy?"

Robin giggled, as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "Of course, baby. What's going on in that brilliant brain of yours, Taylor?"

Taylor blushed, as he looked at his parents, and he smiled. He turned to look at his father and sighed happily. "I… well, where is Daddy going to sleep?"

Robin blushed, as she looked towards Patrick, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Well, Daddy's going to sleep with Mommy, sweetheart… just like your parents had done before we adopted you."

"But why?" Taylor asked with curiosity shining inside of his eyes. "Why is Daddy going to sleep with you, Mommy?"

Patrick chuckled, as he placed his hand on his son's chest. "Taylor, Daddy loves Mommy very much. Don't you want Daddy and Mommy to sleep together?"

Taylor nodded his head eagerly. "Yes but---"

"No Taylor. Trust me, I love your Daddy very much," Robin said, as she kissed the tip of Patrick's nose, and did the same thing towards Taylor. "And I love you too."

"Yay!" Taylor said with excitement shining inside of his eyes. "Are we going to live here forever too?"

Patrick smirked, as he nodded his head. "Yes, we most definitely are. Your mother and I want to give you everything that you deserve, Tay. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds great!" Taylor exclaimed, getting excited to the thought of living here forever. "I really like it here, Mommy and Daddy. Thank you, Mommy."

"Well, this is your home now, just as much as it is Robin's and mine, buddy," Patrick explained, as he kissed the top of his son's head gently, and he looked up at the clock. "Now, Taylor, why don't you go ahead and go upstairs, and get into your pajamas, all right?"

Taylor nodded, kissing both of Robin and Patrick's cheeks, and then ran down the hallway to his bedroom to go ahead and change into his pajamas.

Robin looked at Patrick with a smile on her face. "He's a really smart child, Patrick. Your friends had done an amazing job raising him."

"I know. Rachel and Kennedy did such a wonderful job. They had taken him on business trips when they would go away, and I was really amazed that they didn't take him this time, but I am just glad that he has you as his mother, Robin. You are really good to him and I am thankful for that," Patrick admitted, stroking her cheek softly. "I really never imagined that I would be a father but I am."

"And you're an amazing father," Robin grinned, as she kissed his cheek softly, and she took hold of his hands.

"It's because of you," Patrick explained, as he cupped her cheek lovingly, and he flashed her a dimpled smile, not being able to take his eyes off of her. "You helped me be there for Taylor when I didn't even want your help."

"Yeah, you sure were stubborn," Robin laughed, as she looked into his eyes, and a yawn escaped her lips. "What do you say we read Taylor a bed time story and then go to bed ourselves?"

"Mm-hmm, that sounds like a really good idea," Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes, and then helped her up to her feet, placing his hand down on her belly.

As they headed towards their son's room, Robin couldn't hide the smile from her face. "I am really excited to bring our angel out into the world, you know?"

"I know, sweetheart. We are all excited about the new generation of Scorpio-Drake to come into the world," Patrick whispered into her ear.

Robin grinned brightly, continuing to rub her round belly, and she laid her head on Patrick's shoulder when they strolled into Taylor's room. Everything kept on looking brighter and brighter and neither one would change anything no matter what would happen.


	37. Oh no!

-3 -

-36-

Robin Scorpio looked at all the gifts she had received around the living room in Patrick's and her home that Patrick and her had unwrapped together while everyone had watched. The living room was filled with gifts. Patrick had taken her for some ice cream and then had also taken a walk in the park while Elizabeth, Lucky, Nikolas, Brenda, Sonny, and Jax had set up the baby shower theme. The colors had matched her daughter's room, filling with light blue and silver colors.

There were even baby blue and silver balloons filling the room. There was a silver banner in blue letters saying 'Robin and Patrick's Baby Shower' and had blue and silver streamers hanging from the banner. The plates and cups were white and blue, having stars on them, and that just made it special.

"Thank you, baby," Robin said, as she looked at Patrick when she sat down on his lap, and she smiled sweetly when he placed his hand on her belly, trying so hard to not think of today's events.

"Every pregnant woman deserves to have a baby shower," Patrick said, kissing behind her ear, as he held her close.

Patrick followed Robin's eyes around the room at the gifts that had been opened by the duo. They had played many games and acted games out, which kept everyone busy. They had played baby hot potato, baby song musical chairs, pack your bags, charades, guess the baby, diaper race, and they had even done a couple of scavenger hunts. Her favorite games had to been the 'Alphabet Baby Name', 'Baby Animal', 'Guess Mommy's Girth' 'Name Scramble', and the 'Don't Say Baby' games. But things had went downhill for a little bit.

_Robin looked at Patrick's list and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She had to stifle her lap, as she shook her head to the answers that displayed over the white piece of paper of the crossword. She knew he was only trying to be difficult and she knew it was aggravating everyone, especially Robin and Elizabeth._

_Shaking her head, Robin through the piece of paper and pen down, and she glared at Patrick. "I want to play something different since Mackenzie's father is making my brain hurt. He will pay later."_

"_You just don't like my game, Robin," Patrick frowned, as he watched everyone through their paper and pen down on the table. "And this is what I get for trying to come up with a game. Just wait until you guys lose. Let's just play Alphabet Baby Name. That sounds like something I can win at."_

"_That sounds like a decent name, but to make it interesting, you guys have to come up with a name in less than seven seconds, and whoever is here, you cannot use anyone's name," Brenda said with excitement in her voice when she heard everyone groan. "Oh please!"_

"_Alexander."_

"_Brendan."_

"_Cynthia."_

"_Devin."_

"_Emerald."_

"_Florence."_

"_Georgia."_

"_Heidi."_

"_Irene."_

"_Jasmine."_

_Everyone then turned to Patrick, who flashed everyone a big smile on his face._

"_Kanika. K-A-N-I-K-A, Kanika," Patrick said with a smug smile, as he leaned back against the couch. "I like this game."_

"_That's not a name… is it?" Ian asked, as he raised an eyebrow._

"_No, it can't be," Elizabeth said, shaking her head in disbelief._

"_Unfortunately, it is!" Brenda frowned, as she looked at Patrick with a scowl on her face, and she let an aggravated sigh leave her lips. "It means an atom or a particle."_

"_Of course it had to be something to do with science," Jax said with a glare in his eyes. "Do us all a favor and not mention any names like that again. "Fine."_

"_Anyway, let's go. Lindsay," Robin said with a proud smile on her face._

"_Melanie."_

"…_Quincy."_

"_Ricardo."_

"_Steven."_

"_Travis."_

"…_Valerie."_

"…_Xander."_

"…_Zoey."_

_Everyone looked at Patrick and he sighed. Ever since they hadn't even been happy with his creativeness, he came up with the simplest name ever._

"_Ava," He said without giving it a second thought._

"_Oh, come on Patrick," Robin frowned, as she looked at her boyfriend. "I know you can come up with something better than that."_

"_Nope, that's my answer. It's your turn."_

"_Benny."_

"_Chelsea."_

"…_Guy."_

"_Henry."_

"… _Jacob."_

"… _Lucas."_

"…_Panthea," Patrick said, as he felt eyes on his. "What? I say one name that's creative, then I say another name that's too boring, and then I mention another creative name, and… I'm out of here. I just cannot be here right now when I keep on getting picked on!"_

_Robin frowned, as she watched him walk to their bedroom. Something had been bothering him lately and she wasn't sure what was going on. She looked at her friends and family and she excused herself. She followed Patrick, who was looking at a picture of Taylor, Robin, and himself at the park a few weeks ago._

"_Patrick…"_

"_Robin, you shouldn't be here. You should be out with your friends and family," Patrick said, as he looked away from her, and he let a deep breath leave his lips. "I'm fine. I'm really fine."_

"_No, you aren't, baby," Robin said, as she moved her body away from the door after shutting it behind her, and she sat down on his lap. "What's going on?"_

_Patrick sighed, as he looked into her eyes with his teary eyes. He wasn't even sure how she was going to react to this but he knew he had to tell her. This just wasn't the way he wanted to tell Robin about what was going on, especially after both Taylor and him had moved in._

"_Well, something has happened," Patrick sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he took a deep breath. "Kennedy and Rachel's parents are filing for custody for Taylor."_

Robin ran a hand through her hair and she sighed. She slid off of Patrick's lap and grabbed the picture of the three of them from the table. Rachel's parents had come by earlier to get Taylor. The house felt so empty and she felt like the smallest person in the world even though she had been feeling like a whale now.

"We'll get him back, baby," Patrick sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "We will get Taylor back if it's the last thing I will do."


	38. You're too old to be my Mommy!

-37-

Taylor crossed his arms over his chest, as he looked at the nasty bowl of oatmeal. He made a face, as he watched both set of his grandparents sit down, eating their crusty oatmeal. He looked at the color forming on the top of his oatmeal and he sighed. He missed his Daddy and Mommy.

"I want to go home!" Taylor frowned, as he looked at them, and he shook his head in aggravation. "I don't like it here. I don't want to live here!"

"You are home, sweetheart," Angeliah, Rachel's mother, replied, as she took a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth. "Now, you should eat before your oatmeal gets cold."

"I don't want any!" Taylor glared at her and he stood up from his seat, walking out the kitchen, and before they knew it, a bedroom door slammed shut.

"Are we doing the right thing by filing for custody for Taylor, you guys?" Benjamin, Kennedy's father, asked, as he looked at his wife, Angela.

Angela sighed, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought he would love being here with his grandparents, but to him, we're like strangers."

"Angeliah," Michael started, as he ran a hand through his head. "I think maybe we should reconsider this. He doesn't even seem to like us, let alone want to be around us…"

"No!" Angeliah said, as she put her spoon down. "My daughter didn't let me in his life and I won't let _this_ man and his pregnant HIV girlfriend raise him. He's not even blood related to Taylor. We have more of a chance than those two doctors put together."

Angela shook her head in disbelief. "True but he was always there for important events in Taylor's life. He might as well be Taylor's father. To be honest, Patrick Drake and Taylor resemble a lot of features."

"No they don't!" Angeliah said, as she was being stubborn. "Why are you even starting this, Angela? You know how important Taylor means to me. Before we know it, he will be calling me 'Mommy', and it will be wonderful feeling when he does…"

"Boy, you are delusional. From what I hear, Patrick's girlfriend takes really good care of herself," Benjamin said with a shake of his head, as he looked at Michael. "You married a ditz!"

"I won't call you Mommy! You're too old! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I want my Daddy Patrick and Mommy Robin. I want my little sister too," Taylor cried out hysterically, as he stood there in the entrance of the kitchen with anger written across his face, and then ran out the front door.

Robin sighed, as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed, allowing Patrick to put the pillows behind her back to give her some sort of comfort. She still had not received a phone call from her son and she frowned. The thought of his grandparents trashing his mind, she sighed softly, as she missed Taylor. She missed holding him in her lap, while he sang to Mackenzie one of the many songs, especially the itsy bitsy spider song where he would travel his fingertips along her pregnant belly where Mackenzie would kick against his fingers.

"Sweetheart?" Patrick sighed, as he brought a tray of food, along with some tea. "I know you aren't hungry but you need to put something in your stomach for the baby, okay?"

Robin nodded her head, as she looked at Patrick, noticing the french toast, along with the other food on her plate. "This looks really delicious, baby. Thank you."

Patrick began to feed her. "So, I've called Alexis, and she's referred me to a really good lawyer, who deals with custody battles. Remember Diane? Well, she's agreed to be our lawyer."

"I didn't know she did this sort of thing," Robin said, as she took a sip of her steamed milk. "I just want our little boy home, baby. He must be terrified."

"I want him just as much, baby, but the less we worry about him, the less we are putting our daughter at risk. How about we think about Taylor's birthday that is coming up in a couple of weeks?" Patrick asked, as he looked at his girlfriend, stroking her belly, while he fed her, as she fed him too.

"Well, Taylor likes racetracks like you," Robin said with a smile. "I was thinking that we could take him to a NASCAR event. Maybe we can have him meet one of the drivers?"

"Maybe I could even work something out," Patrick said, as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I hope so. I want Taylor to be happy. I want him in his own bed, sleeping, dreaming of becoming the next NASCAR champion. This just isn't fair!" Robin cried out, as she looked at him, and took a deep breath.

"Robin, baby, you need to calm down. Remember, sweetie, Kelly is coming over to check your vitals, and to see how you are doing. We don't need to worry her," Patrick said, as he moved to sit next to Robin, and he wrapped his arm around her waist when he set the food aside.

"I know, Patrick, but it's so hard. Everything was so good for us. We're together, you two moved in, and I finally became his mother legally. Now, we cannot even see him. I just wish there was a way."

"Diane's working on it and let's just hope that she comes up with something quick," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I just have this feeling that something big is going to happen."

"Me too, Patrick," Robin said, as she let a deep breath leave her lips.

Kelly shook her head and she took a deep breath. One-sixty eight over one ten was definitely not good, especially during a pregnant. Taking the sphygmomanometer off of Robin's arm after letting the air at, she gave Robin a playful scowl, and she placed it into her medical bag.

"Robin, your blood pressure is too high. You need to relax, take a breather. I know things are really bad right now but no one, especially Taylor wants you to lose this child," Kelly explained, as she looked at Robin's face for some sort of answer.

"Well, what do you expect? Taylor's not home and I miss him," Robin frowned, as she rubbed her belly, sighing out of grief.

"Kelly, how high is her blood pressure?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Avoiding eye contact from Patrick, Kelly looked at her good friend, Robin. "Her blood pressure is 168/110. I know you two are missing your son but you definitely don't want to lose your baby girl. Besides, everything will work out? I have faith in Diane. Don't you want Taylor to be out in the waiting room for the arrival of his baby sister?"

"When did you get so smart?" Robin asked, as she looked at her friend, and she continued to rub her pregnant belly. "I will try to calm down but I am not promising you anything."

Kelly turned to look at Patrick after she wrote a prescription down. "Just keep her relaxed, Patrick. We all know how much both your children mean to you."

Patrick sighed, as he nodded his head. "Yes, Mackenzie and Taylor mean the world to both Robin and me, Kelly. I will try my best to keep Robin calm and relaxed."

As Robin watched Patrick and Kelly leave the room, she grabbed the picture off of her nightstand. It was a picture of the three of them at the aquarium. She never really thought she would be a big part in his life but she was and she really wasn't sure if she could live without Taylor. She knew she needed to calm down, at least for Mackenzie's sake. She would need both of her parents when she would arrive in this world.

Patrick walked into the room and saw her looking at that same picture he had been looking at when he told her the news that they were losing Taylor for a little bit. He had shown it to her right after he had been looking at the photo of them at the park. Things were so messy but he needed to cheer up his girlfriend. She couldn't lose this baby now when things were getting so out of control. He knew that she had wanted this child for a very long time.

Diane needed to do something and she needed to do something quick. Robin and Patrick needed some hope in their eyes and he took a deep breath.

Benjamin and Angela sighed, as they looked into ICU where young Taylor didn't look so bright. Right after he ran out the door, he ran into the street, and a car hit him. Benjamin wrapped his arm around his wife and he took a deep breath, wanting everything to get better.

"I hate that we even listened to Angeliah. This would have never happened," Benjamin whispered into her ear and he took her tighter in his strong arms.

"And to make it worse, Taylor has a rare blood type. None of us match. What are we going to do?" Angela asked her husband and she took a deep breath. "What if I call Patrick and Robin?"

"Do you think it's wise? Angeliah won't be too happy."

"Does it look like I care? This isn't about her this time," Angela said, as she dragged him into the elevator. "We have a little boy to save, sweetheart."

Patrick looked down at the photo in Robin's hands and he smiled sweetly, as he looked lovingly down at Robin's pregnant round belly. He didn't think she could get any bigger but he knew that was off the bat. Robin was only seven months along. He was interrupted when his cell phone went off.

"Who could that be?" Robin wondered, as she watched him answer his cell phone.

"Hello?"

Angela sighed. "Patrick, it's Angela Black, Kennedy's mother. Do you think Robin and you could come to Mercy Hospital? There was an accident…"

Patrick's eyes went wide, as he heard the woman on the phone, the woman who had practically raised him when his mother had died and when his father wasn't around.

"Angela, what happened?" Patrick asked, as terror filled his eyes. "Is Taylor okay?"

Robin heard the concern in his voice and she sighed. Something was wrong and she knew that it wasn't good. She just hoped that Taylor was really okay.

"Oh my God!" Robin heard Patrick say, concern in his voice. "We'll be there as soon we can, Angel. Thank you so much."

Patrick flipped his cell phone closed and he took a deep breath. "Robin, we need to go to Mercy Hospital. Taylor's been in a really bad accident."

"Oh my God! My baby!" Robin cried, as Patrick and her began to get ready to go see their son.


	39. The truth about Taylor's father!

-38-

Standing next to Benjamin, Angela, and Michael, while Angeliah was glaring at the trio, Noah, Patrick, and Robin looked into the ICU where little Taylor was laying there on the bed with his head wrapped in gauge. He had a cast around his leg and he was hooked up to the machines. Before Patrick and Robin left, Noah had shown up at the doorstep after getting a call from Kelly that the two were really distressed. When Patrick told him what happened to Taylor, Noah had offered to drive since the two were a wretch mess.

"I can't believe this," Patrick said with a sigh, as he looked into the hospital room where his son was lying lifeless on the hospital bed. "I knew this shouldn't have happened."

"We didn't do this," Benjamin said, as he approached Patrick, and he let a sigh leave his lips.

"Well, I certainly didn't--"

"Shut up, Angeliah!" Noah barked, as he turned around to look at her. "This is all of your fault and you know it. You were a junkie and that's why Rachel didn't want you near this child. But no, you just had to fucking file… for custody! Taylor's never liked you and now, I can see why…"

"He's my grandson!" Angeliah whined, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she looked at Michael for help, who said nothing to her.

Patrick turned around to face her, tear stains along his cheeks, and he held Robin close, especially in her fragile state. He turned to look at Benjamin and Angela with a faint smile.

"Go on, you two. Your son needs you. He might wake up."

"Thank you," Robin said, feeling Patrick rubbing her pregnant stomach, as they finally walked inside.

"They can't go in there. They are not family, especially not by blood."

"Angeliah, just stop it," Michael told his wife, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just face it. Patrick's going to find out sooner or later that he's Taylor's son. They look just like each other!"

"Wait… what?" Noah gasped, as he looked at the two couples. "When were you guys going to tell me?"

"We don't know if it's accurate but Taylor has a rare blood type that doesn't match any of ours. We're guessing he got it from his father, who we think is Patrick," Angela explained, as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

"He's not going to be a match," Angeliah said stubbornly, as she shook her head in defeat. "Patrick Drake will not raised my grandson with that diseased woman!"

Noah looked at Angeliah in horror. "Robin Scorpio is a good woman, and just because she is HIV positive doesn't mean jack, and besides, she wouldn't risk Taylor's health. She loves that child if he were own, Angeliah."

"Thankfully she isn't!" Angeliah said with a smug smile, watching a doctor come by. "Dr. Lewis, I want that woman out of my grandson's room. She only stresses--"

"Dr. Lewis, don't listen to my wife," Michael said, as he grabbed Angeliah's arm, and dragged her down the hall away from everyone.

"Dr. Lewis, my name is Dr. Noah Drake. I work at General Hospital in Port Charles and I was kind of curious about something. I was wondering if we could see if Taylor and my son, who is in there with him, could be tested for the same blood test," Noah said, as he looked at the older man in front of him. "Also, I was wondering if the tests come back positive, if we could possibly do a DNA test between the two."

"Yes Dr. Drake," He said, as he disappeared into the hospital room, and Robin came out of the hospital room where he could do the mouth swabs between Patrick and Taylor.

"Is there something that I should know about? What is that doctor doing to Patrick and Taylor, Noah?" Robin asked, as she looked at Noah.

"Sweetie, I want to tell you, but I will let Patrick tell you," Noah said, as he helped Robin sit down on the bench. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so scared and me being pregnant with Patrick's daughter doesn't help me any," Robin frowned, as she looked at Benjamin and Angela. "I'm not a bad person like _that_ woman thinks I am. I would never risk Taylor's life to benefit mine but I love your grandchild very much."

"We know that. I'm Angela Jordan. I was Kennedy's mother. This is my husband, Benjamin. The man and woman that walked away are Michael and Angeliah Black," Angela said, introducing Robin to who everyone was, as she took a seat next to Robin. "Angeliah is just delusional, sweetheart. I can tell that Taylor loves you and I apologize on the behalf of Benjamin and Michael. We're still trying to do the right thing for Taylor."

"But… why did you have to take him away from Patrick and me? We were doing so well," Robin sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair. "Is it… because I have HIV?"

Benjamin saw the stricken pain in the woman's voice when she spoke, as well as her face, and he kneeled down in front of her. He had to let her know that because she was HIV positive, that wasn't the reason.

"No," Benjamin said, as he shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. Angeliah had said that Taylor was in trouble but we had no idea that she was just mad that Rachel wouldn't let her near him. Rachel was just being protective over her son, and if anyone were to be Taylor's new mother, I think you would be the perfect fit."

Robin had tears filling inside of her eyes and she patted her pregnant belly. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry I am a mess. I am just a pregnant, hormonal mess right now. I'm usually not like this but I guess that's what happens when you're so close to delivering a Scorpio-Drake baby girl like this one."

Angela watched her with a smile on her face, trying to calm her down, knowing she didn't need to be stressed out.

"How far along are you, Robin? You know… I never looked this good being pregnant. You're lucky," Angela replied with a genuine and kind smile on her face.

"I'm seven months. I just want to keep Mackenzie inside of me forever," Robin giggled, as she looked into his eyes.

"You know… that doesn't sound like a bad idea. It will keep all those teenage, hormonal boys away from our daughter, sweetheart," Patrick said, as he came out of the room, as Dr. Lewis went to go take the blood sample and swabs to the lab to get the results for everyone.

"I just had to marry one," Robin said with a huff, shaking her head in his direction.

"Hey now!" Patrick said, as he turned to look at everyone. "Can everyone excuse Robin and me for a few minutes?"

Noah, Benjamin, and Angela nodded their heads and walked away to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"They're nice," Robin said, as she looked at Patrick. "That woman and that man… she's the one that continued on raising you when your mother died and when your father drank himself away?"

Patrick smiled, as he nodded his head. "Yes, I met them when I met Rachel in college, which is something I need to talk to you about, baby."

"Is it bad?" Robin asked, as she felt him place his hand on her belly when he kneeled down in front of her.

"Well, it depends how you take it, babe, but I think that Taylor's my son," Patrick said, as he looked up into her eyes, and then continued to go on. "One drunken night in college in our last year in college, we slept together. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes."

"Taylor doesn't know this and I kind of want to keep it this way until Dr. Lewis comes back with our test results," Patrick began, as he looked into her eyes lovingly. "I don't regret it because we were really good friends. She helped me through a time when my dad began drinking his life away, and if this is right, we created a wonderful little boy. I just don't know why she didn't tell me in her will."

"Wow," Robin said, as she looked down at him, running her fingers through his dark hair. "If this is true, that means that this little boy… Taylor, is your child. He will be your first biologically yours through thick and thin."

"Are you mad at me?" Patrick asked, as he blinked the tears away, and he took a deep breath.

"No!" Robin exclaimed, as she blushed to her outburst. "I could never be mad at you, especially since you didn't know about it. When did she meet Kennedy afterwards?"

"Well," Patrick sighed, as he looked up into her brown eyes. "Rachel and Kennedy were having problems and she came to me for comfort, Robin. He found out because she found out she couldn't hold in the fact that she cheated on him."

"Wow, that was really big of her," Robin said, as she looked into his eyes. "I kind of hope that you are the father. It would be a wonderful gift for him to wake up to. What do you say about us going to see him?"

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea, baby girl," Patrick said, as he kissed her cheek gently, and then led her into Taylor's room, so they could stand by his side.

As they walked into the hospital room, they saw that Taylor had opened up his eyes, and he looked terrified. Holding each other's hands, they moved to the side of the bed, and they took a seat on the chair with Robin in Patrick's lap. A small smile came over Patrick's face and he pressed the button to get a nurse or doctor in here.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Patrick asked, as he looked down into his eyes, and he smiled down at him, as he rubbed his belly through his blanket.

"Mommy, Daddy, am I dreaming?" Taylor asked, as he looked up at his parents, giving a weak smile.

"No sweetheart," Robin said with a genuine smile, rubbing her pregnant belly, becoming more relaxed now. Your grandma Angela called us."

"She did?" Taylor asked, as he looked past them to where his Grandpa Benjamin and Grandma Angela were standing at with balloons and stuffed animals. "Grandpa Benni! Grandma Angie!"

Benjamin pulled Angela with him to stand on the other side beside Taylor's bed. "Hey sport, we brought you gifts."

Taylor grabbed the stuffed, small dog in his arms, hugging it with all his might, still a little week.

"When can I go home with you, Daddy?" Taylor asked, as he looked at Patrick.

"Hopefully soon," Dr. Lewis said with a smile, as he came into the room, holding a syringe in his hand. "Patrick, how would you feel about donating some blood to young Taylor here?"

Patrick gasped, as he heard the doctor's words leave his lips. He never knew what it would feel like to find out about Taylor being his biological son, but he was beyond thrilled, and nothing would ever ruin this. Taylor Black was going to be Taylor Elijah Drake now.

"I would be honored," Patrick smiled, as he felt the tears shining in his eyes.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Taylor asked, noticing the tears in his eyes. "Did Grandma Angel say something to you?"

"No son, I just got the best news ever," Patrick said, kissing the top of his head.


	40. A father and son talk!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this story is slowly coming to an end. I am not sure how many more chapters there will be but there will definitely be a sequel to it. There will be about ten-twenty chapters left. I am still deciding on the title and whatnot. I know you guys will want to read it but yeah. It will probably be called I love you or something along the lines like that. Anyway, I put a little flash of Taylor and his biological mother, Rachel, in this chapter. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.**

-39-

Patrick wasn't even sure where to start by telling Taylor that he was his biologically father because he didn't want him to hate his mother in the process. That was the last thing he wanted and he still wanted Taylor to consider Kennedy his father, as the man had done nothing wrong. Hell, he probably didn't know about Taylor being Patrick's own son. If he did, he wouldn't have hid him away from Patrick, right? If Angeliah knew about it, he wouldn't be surprised by the heartless bitch's actions.

As he took a seat in the chair beside the bed, as he watched his pregnant girlfriend walk out of the room to get him some coffee, Patrick stroked his hand over the top of his son's head. He was watching some cartoon on the television in the room. Patrick watched his son turn to him and he smiled at him.

"Daddy, are you okay? You have been acting weird for the last several days," Taylor said, as he was only getting nervous and scared. "Do you need medicine?"

Patrick chuckled, as he grabbed the remote, and he pressed the power button to turn the television, which was attached to the wall, off.

"No sport but there is something that I need to tell you," Patrick said, as he was getting kind of nervous right now on how to tell his son the truth.

"Is it bad? I thought you said I could go home with you and Mommy?" Taylor asked, as he looked into his father's eyes.

"And you do," Patrick said with a genuine smile. "But your birth mother hid something from me, sweetheart, and I think you have a right to know. Ready?"

"Yes Daddy," Taylor said, as he looked up into his father's eyes.

"Well, Kennedy, the man your mother was married to wasn't really your real father," Patrick started, as he saw the look on his son's face.

Taylor looked at his father and he nodded. "I know, Daddy."

"What do you mean you know?" Patrick asked, as he looked at his son.

"Well…"

_Flashback a year ago_

"_He my Daddy? My real Daddy, Mommy?" Taylor asked his mother, Rachel, as he looked at a picture of his mother and Patrick in his small hand._

_Rachel smiled down at her son, looking at him, and she nodded her head. She had thought that he would hate her but he didn't. He was so happy about having two fathers._

"_Yes sweetheart. He's a doctor," Rachel said, as she looked at him. "He's coming over here today for some lunch. We can tell him then if you want to?"_

"_Does Daddy know?" Taylor asked, as he was talking about his father that he had known since he was a baby._

"_Yes sweetheart. He was the one that thought you should know about your father."_

"_What's my real Daddy like?" Taylor asked, as he looked up at her with a smile on his face. "This why I want to be a doctor, Mommy?"_

"_It could be," Rachel said with a smile. "In a little bit, your biological father will know about me."_

"_Oh, no he won't!" Angeliah said with a glare, as she walked into Taylor's room, and she shut the door behind her. "I think it would be best if Patrick Drake didn't know about Taylor."_

_Tears filled his eyes, as he looked at his grandmother, and then looked to his mother. "Why? Why? I want to know my real daddy!"_

"_I don't care what you want. Life isn't fair," Angeliah began, as she looked at the two with a smirk on her face, and then looked directly at Rachel. "If you do tell, I will make sure that you will never see your son ever again."_

_Before Rachel could say anything, she watched her mother shut the door behind her, and Rachel turned to her son._

"_Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I promise you that you will get to meet your father as his son. One day, he will finally know about you," Rachel whispered into her son's ear, as she pulled him into his lap, and she rubbed his back when he began to cry softly._

"Oh Taylor," Patrick sighed, as he ran his fingers through his son's dark locks. "I promise you won't lose me now. I am here as your father and Robin is your mother now."

"You promise, Daddy?" Taylor asked, as he looked into his father's brown eyes with his green eyes.

Patrick scooted his chair closer to the bed and he nodded his head. "Yes son. Now that you are my son, I get to take you home tomorrow. The doctors are going to come in here in a few minutes to get a cast for your leg, okay?"

"Can I get a blue cast, Daddy?"

Patrick chuckled and he nodded his head in his direction. "Of course you can. I will be back, so why don't you get some rest right now."

"Mm-k, I am kind of sleepy," Taylor said, as he felt his father kiss his head. "I love you, Daddy."

Patrick rose to his feet and watched his son close his eyes. "I love you too, son. I will always love you no matter what."

Patrick was so upset, as he walked down the hall to where Angeliah, Angela, Michael, Benjamin, Robin, and Noah were sitting in the waiting area. He couldn't believe how selfish Angeliah had been and he realized that the bigot had yet to change, either. He was going to make her see a whole different look.

"How is he?" Angeliah asked, feigning off innocence for everyone to see. "When can I see my grandson?"

"Just like Rachel wanted, you will NOT have any part in Taylor Elijah's life," Patrick scoffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need your drug influence in his life."

"Patrick, what's going on?" Michael asked, as he stepped forward. "Is there something that we should know? I mean, Angeliah has been drug free for years."

"I'm really to say this but this _bitch_--"

"Hey, watch your language!" Angeliah snapped, as she looked at him with anger. "At least he isn't HIV positive like your girlfriend, who is at risk putting your child at risk!"

Patrick grabbed her arm and glared at her. "You are a _bitch_ and I don't care what you do, but don't ever talk to the mother of my child that way. I heard what you did a year ago. How could you threaten your daughter when she wanted to tell me the truth about Taylor? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Angie baby, is this true?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow, as Patrick let go of her arm, and he walked up to her. "Did you intentionally know about Patrick being the father to Taylor?"

"No! I swear I didn't," Angeliah lied, as she adverted eyes away from him.

"I cannot believe I am hearing this!" Michael said, as he took a step back. "Get out of here! You have really done it now, Angeliah. This just tops it now. Our marriage… is over. We're done. Finito!"

"What?!" Angeliah gasped, as she looked at Michael in shock. "No! You cannot do this. I will not let you leave me. I love you so much, baby."

"Angeliah, just go," Angela said with a shake of her head. "You just got to face it. When your daughter kicked you out of Taylor's and her life, that should have told you something. You need to get on with your life and that means getting the hell out of here."

"I will be back," Angeliah said, as she grabbed her purse, and she stormed into the elevator with anger beaming out of her eyes and across her face.

Everyone then turned to look at Robin, who hadn't said anything for a while when Angeliah attacked her, and Patrick moved over to his girlfriend, kneeling down in front of her.

"Baby, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she is talking about," Patrick said, as he placed his hands on Robin's pregnant belly. "Even if our daughter has HIV, you will be there to live with it."

Robin frowned, as she looked down at Patrick. "I just keep telling myself that."

"Don't worry about Angeliah," Benjamin said, as he approached the two. "If I am correct, you need to be stress-free, Robin. I've heard how much you have always wanted this child from Patrick and Noah here."

Robin blushed, as she nodded her head, and then looked at everyone before turning her gaze back to Patrick. "And I do want this child more than anything."

"Well, then, you need to take care of yourself, and that's why I am here. How about when we take Taylor home, all of us go ahead and watch Robin and I open the gifts from the baby shower we had the other day?"

"That sounds just lovely," Angela said with a smile on her face, as she took a seat next to Robin, and she moved a strand behind Robin's ear. "Besides, we can bring our gifts to this get together, along with some gifts we bought Taylor."

Robin and Patrick's heads turned when they heard Angela's words.

"I don't even know what to say," Robin gushed, as she felt Patrick moving his hands over her stomach, and she flashed him a smile upon her face. "I just know that Mackenzie is going to be very spoiled."

"Got that right," Noah said, as he stood behind his son. "Why don't you two go ahead and get some rest?"

"All right, we will go ahead and go to a hotel, N-"

"No way. Patrick, why don't you go ahead and stay at Benjamin's and my place?" Angela suggested with a kind smile on her face. "You still have a room there. It's still the same when you left."

Patrick's light beamed when he heard her words. "You are the best." He then helped Robin up to her feet. "Come on. Let's take a nap for a few hours."

"That sounds like heaven," Robin said, as she waved her hand to say good bye, and Patrick and Robin walked into the elevator with smiles on their faces.


	41. Cabin getaway!

So, I need some suggestions on some title names for the sequel of Don't Hate Me. If anyone has any ideas, I would be more than to accept it. I am thinking of making it fluff and less angst, but with me, you never know. It will be a year after their daughter was born. There will probably be about ten to fifteen chapters left of this story. I just cannot believe that it's about over. Ha, anyone, I finished three stories Distant Attraction, Startling Future, and Yearning Desires. Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter. I got a beta, so thank you to her.

-40-

Looking around the room where Patrick had practically grown up as a child and a teenager, Robin smiled to herself, liking that these two people had treated her boyfriend so well. She saw that he had a bookcase full of history and medical books, along with classic books. On top of his bookcase, he had his racecar trophies he had won as a kid, as well as an adult. His bed was made, having blue silk sheets with a matching blue blanket on top with six pillows at the head of the bed. Next to the bed, there was his dresser, which had baseball, racecar, and hockey cards sprawled over the top of it. There were also a couple more trophies there, along with his graduation plaque from high school. There were a few posters of female models upon his wall. He had a copy of his doctor's license hanging up in a plaque on a wall. He had a telescope on his nightstand. There was a computer at a desk, along with some books, and a lava lamp. Her main focus came to the six books on his desk and she had to laugh.

'**Dating Secrets of the Ten Commandments**

**Dating 101: The Second, Third, or Fourth Time Around**

**Dating Makes You Want to Die: (but You Have to Do It Anyway)**

**Dating Sucks - but It Doesn't Have To**

**Little Bitty Naughty Book of Sex Positions**

**Everything Great Sex Book: From Sensuous to Sizzling, the Hottest Tips, Tricks, and Techniques for Spicing up Your Sex Life' **

Robin grabbed up the two books 'Little Bitty Naughty Book of Sex Positions' and then 'Dating Sucks - but It Doesn't Have To', as she shook her head in disbelief. She knew that Patrick had been all about sex, being the playboy back in school, but this was something she hadn't been expecting to see.

"Okay, who the hell gave you these, or did you really buy these yourself?" Robin asked with a laugh, as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, noticing that the sex book had blue post-its on certain pages. "Is this your favorite or something?"

Patrick tried to get the sex book she was getting into and he groaned when she stepped away from him. "Come on, babe – give it back to me."

"No," Robin grinned, as she looked at the sex positions that he book marked with the post-its. "These are really interesting. Have you done all of these?"

"Well, no – but I would love to."

Robin giggled, as she placed the books down on the nightstand, and pulled him to sit beside her on the bed. "Well, maybe, we can try some when we get back home. I might not be as flexible because of this belly right now, but it won't be long before we can get back in the swing of things, sweetheart."

"I can't wait," Patrick said, as he kissed her lips softly, and then pulled her beside him on the bed. "I had these books during college. I got some from Angela, Ben, and a couple of college buddies."

"You know you can't buy a book for dating to know the dating rules," Robin said, as she snuggled next to him, and a yawn left her lips. "You learn that all on your own."

"I know that now," Patrick said, as he kissed her lips softly. "So, let's get some sleep. The sooner we rest, the sooner we get to take Taylor home. I know he wants to be back in his room. And the sooner we can all get our gifts from Taylor's grandparents, baby."

Robin smiled, as she nodded her head. She was just so happy that Taylor was really okay and that meant she could take care of her baby that was continuing to grow inside of her belly. The only thing that mattered was giving birth to a healthy, baby girl. Mackenzie was a part of Patrick and her. Even though she wasn't Taylor's biological mother, she would treat him like he definitely was hers. It just made her wonder if things were going to stay this perfect or if things would get messed up.

Hopefully, that woman, Angeliah, wouldn't do anything stupid. She knew she was just worrying and she needed to stop. As she closed her eyes, while Patrick pulled her close, Robin felt his hand rest on her belly.

Michael sighed, as he nervously ran a hand over the back of his neck. He couldn't believe everything that had just happened to him. Looking into Taylor's room where he was sleeping soundly, Michael could not believe that Angeliah had threatened their daughter like that. It made him wonder what else she had lied about or if his marriage had been a failure from the start.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Noah asked, as he approached his good, college buddy, and just hated what that bitch had put him through. "Do you need anything?"

"No and no. I just cannot believe that Angeliah did this. After we lost Rachel, I would have thought that she would have some sense and tell Patrick. She's always been a selfish bitch," Michael sighed, as he placed his hand against the window of Taylor's room. "I just don't want Taylor to think I had any part of this. I lost my son – my wife. I don't want to lose my grandson, either."

"You won't," Angela said, as Benjamin walked with her to their friend. "We can tell that you had no part in this and I want to say I am really sorry for what you are going through."

"Its fine, Angela," Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders, rubbing his hip lightly. "I just – want to forget that I was even married to that witch to begin with."

Noah, Benjamin, and Angela looked at him, knowing that this was going to be a very hard time for their dear friend. Hopefully, Michael would be able to get on with his life without Angeliah prying.

It had been a couple of days since everyone found out what Angeliah had done. The six of them were in the living room, while Taylor was playing with his new video game in front of the television. Robin looked around the room where she had finally unwrapped all her gifts from the baby shower, along with the gifts that Benjamin, Noah, Michael, and Angela had bought for Mackenzie. Robin had everything she needed and wasn't going to need to stress out.

From Liz and Lucky, she got a blue and white baby blanket with stars over it that was reversible. Also, they had bought her a set of baby bottles with yellow and blue stars over the bottles, which came with baby, wipes, as well. Also, there was a set of burping cloths.

Lainey and Kelly had bought a few baby outfits for Mackenzie, a set of pacifiers, some formula, and a baby monitor where Robin and Patrick would be able to keep track of their daughter. They also bought some Jergen's baby powder.

Nikolas and Nadine had bought a white and blue bassinet that had wheels on the bottom, so that the bassinet was able to move anywhere in the house. Nikolas had also bought a car seat that was of highest quality and a few baby rattles.

Epiphany had bought a blue and white infant seat, along with a baby sling for Robin or Patrick to wear when they had their hands full. She had also bought some baby soap, the kind that had some lavender in it.

Brenda and Sonny had bought little Mackenzie high fashion clothes and shoes. Also, they bought some Mylicon drops, which would help with Mackenzie's gas. They had also bought a boppy and a diaper pail.

Ian had bought a few things like a bouncer, a stroller, and a high chair, and they had some blue and white on it, remembering the theme.

Jax bought some infant Tylenol and a digital thermometer, along with a baby jungle gym.

Just like Brenda, Maxie had bought some fashionable clothes, and Mac had bought some baby videos, as well as some baby shoes and baby toys, such as stuffed animals and the baby keys.

Bobbie and Felicia had bought another diaper bag, which had some extra pockets and it was a light blue and white. On the side, Bobbie bought some extra baby bottles and wipes. Felicia had bought some cute baby blue and white shoes.

Anna and Robert had got their daughter a few more toys, some bed sheets and blankets for the baby, and some more bottles. Also, they had bought some stylish hats for their granddaughter.

Alexis and Kate had teamed up and bought a bottle of Humphrey's 3, as well as a baby swing.

Michael and Noah had bought some reading books the two could read to Mackenzie. For Taylor, Michael had bought him a bike, as he thought it was time for him to learn. For Robin and Patrick, they bought them a vacation spot over in the Bahamas. Noah bought a racecar jersey, which had been signed by Kasey Kahne and Dale Earnhardt Jr.

Benjamin and Angela had bought Mackenzie some onsie pieces that she would be able to sleep in and wear underneath her clothes. They also bought her a baby plaque her birth certificate would go in. They also bought some baby bibs that said 'Daddy's Little Angel' and 'Mommy's Little Angel'. They had bought Robin and Patrick a little cabin in the country. They bought Taylor a few new video games that were fun and learnable.

Everyone had bought lots of diapers, though, which Robin and Patrick were very thankful for.

"I don't even know what to say," Robin blushed, as she touched the middle of her belly where Mackenzie was kicking freely against her, and looked over at the four people. "A vacation spot and a cabin are so nice. Thank you."

"No problem. We know that when this baby comes, you two are going to need a break every once in a while," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"I am never going to want to leave this little girl but I know I will have to when that time comes when I just want to spend some time with Patrick here."

Patrick smiled, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We can go ahead and see that cabin later today if you want to, baby, or you want to do something else?"

"No, that sounds lovely," Robin smiled sweetly up at him, and then turned to look at Noah, Ben, and Angela. "Would you guys mind watching Taylor? You guys can stay here. I don't mind."

"We would really like that," Angela said with a bright smile on her face. "I would love to spend some more time with Taylor. Why don't you guys pack a bag and come back tomorrow?"

Patrick looked at his girlfriend, stroking her belly. "What do you say?"

Robin smiled and hugged him. As she kissed his cheek, she couldn't wait to go ahead and go see where this lovely cabin would be. Just being with Patrick tonight would bring a smile to her face and she couldn't wait to see what they would do since it would be them alone.


	42. Some quality time together!

Well, here is chapter forty-one. I cannot believe how much I have written for this story and I am loving it. With the story titles for the sequel, I think I am going to do a poll to see which story everyone would like for the sequel to be called. Well, here is the lovely chapter. There is smut, so if you cannot handle it, well, um, that just means, to press the x in the upper right hand corner.

-41-

Robin smiled up at Patrick, as he helped her out of the passenger side of the car. She had been so stubborn on the way to the cabin because she couldn't drive anymore because her belly got in the way of the steering wheel. Patrick had knowingly teased her about the fact that she couldn't and she had hit him in the arm more than once. He was so incorrigible sometimes and she knew that was one of the reasons she was in love with him.

It still amazed her that they were finally beginning to get everything they wanted. Taylor was back at home, living with his father and mother. Mackenzie had just gained two new sets of grandparents. She knew that this little angel inside of her was going to be spoiled nevertheless and she couldn't want anything more than that. All she wanted was to finally get everything she wanted and deserved.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look right now?" Patrick whispered against her ear, settling his hand on the firmness of her taut belly, and then pulled back to look at his girlfriend.

Robin blushed, feeling so shy right now. Robin was wearing a simple pair of stretchy, black pants, a white, flowery top, and a pair of white heels.

"You were always the charmer," Robin giggled, as she looked up into his eyes, and she watched him grab their bag. "I have to say that you look quite handsome too."

Patrick nodded his head, a smile playing across his face, as he was wearing a pair of black slack pants, a dark blue button down shirt, and a pair of sandals.

"Well, you did help me pick out the outfit," Patrick chuckled, as he took her hand, and then, the two of them finally looked up at the cabin in front of them.

As they finally walked inside, Patrick held her close, as they looked around. The cabin had this soft touch about it. It had a swing set next to it and behind the swing set; there was a lake, which had fresh, blue water where a waterfall was spilling out. Inside of the house, everything was white and blue, and they both knew it was kind of like their daughter's baby room. Their little cabin was fully furnished with coffee tables, tables in every room, couches and love seats, and bedroom sets, along with a refrigerator and other equipment that needed to be around.

"P-Patrick," Robin mumbled, as she took in the scene in front of her, and then looked up into his brown eyes. "Did you decorate this cabin?"

"No baby. I am just in shock as you are," Patrick explained, as he put their suitcase beside the couch, and he stepped in front of her. "You know what we should do?"

"What should we do?" Robin asked, as she slid her hands over his chest, and she smiled up into his eyes.

"What do you say we go ahead and go for a dip in the lake?" Patrick suggested, as he pulled her small frame right against his chest, kissing the top of her head.

--

Robin blushed, as she watched Patrick staring at her, while he floated across the top of the lake. They had gone shopping earlier to get her a swimsuit, and here she was, wearing the back-less, one piece bathing suit. It was a black suit, which showed the curves of her hips, as well as the round belly that she was supporting.

"My goodness," Patrick groaned, as he reached out to her. "C'mere baby, I can just eat you up."

"Patrick!" Robin protested, as she sat on the edge, dipping her feet into the water, and then watched him come up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What sweetheart? You look so damn beautiful," Patrick whispered against her soft, pouty lips, sliding his hands over her, one hand resting on her hip, and the other hand slid over the side of her belly where Mackenzie was kicking. "See – even Mackenzie agrees with Daddy."

"What would I do without you?" Robin gushed, as she looked lovingly into his chocolate eyes, sliding her legs around his waist with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, you would be vulnerable," Patrick teased, as he kissed the side of her neck, smelling her sweet scent. "And that is something neither one of us want. You know – I am not sure if you noticed, but I am a lot more calmer about our daughter, Mackenzie."

Robin nodded her head, as she took hold of his hands in hers, squeezing them gently in her own, and then wrapped her legs tighter around him. Leaning forward, Robin pressed her lips against his, and the kiss began to get steamy soon after their lips were crushed against one another.

Breaking the soft kiss, Patrick slid his hands back to her belly, and one of his hands slid up to her breast, squeezing the sensitive orb in his hand, a smirk spreading across his face.

"You are so _bad_, baby," Robin groaned, as she arched her hips against him. "I think you knew if you got me into this bikini, you knew I'd want you."

Patrick grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "Mmm, maybe. I cannot help it that I find you so damn sexy. I mean, you are carrying our daughter, and –"

"Impossible! You are something impossible. Are you sure that I really look okay in this suit?"

"Are you serious?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he saw the look upon her face, and he frowned. "Baby, I promise you that you look stunning. You take my breath away."

"Really? You really mean it?" Robin asked with happy tears shining inside of the depths of her eyes, as she licked across her bottom lip. "I just want to look good since I am not sure I will get my figure back once Mackenzie's out."

"I mean it. Now, can we go inside, so that I can make love to you?" Patrick asked with a devilish grin upon his handsome face, eyeing her up and down.

"Patrick Drake, are you undressing me with your eyes?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, as she shook her head in disbelief at his antics.

"Yes, yes, I am, and I don't plan on stopping, either."

--

Robin watched Patrick moving across the room to their suitcase and her eyes lit up when she watched him pull out the silver, foiled wrapper the condom was contained in. They were both naked, so the sight of Patrick walking around with that erection, it only excited her so much. Even though they were only here for the weekend, Robin knew that it was going to be completely earth shattering with Patrick.

Patrick's eyes gazed over his girlfriend's form, finding that she was simply the most beautiful woman in his eyes right now, and would always be. Robin Devane-Scorpio simply took his breath away every chance he got a glimpse of her pregnant, bare body. His eyes continued to gaze over that beautiful body from her soft lips to her curvaceous hips, wanting to show her exactly what she did to him.

"Ready for me, gorgeous?" Patrick teased her, as he slid into the bed beside her where his erection was sheathed with the condom, and he pulled her into his lap. As he looked down at her nether lips, he couldn't hide the smile that played across his face where he noticed she was very wet. Moving his hand down to her wet sex, he smiled in satisfaction when he heard her whimper out in sheer pleasure, which was what he wanted. He pushed his finger up to her clit, rubbing it in very small, yet stimulating circles.

"Uh huh," Robin stammered out, feeling a little nervous by how he was looking at her, as she looked down at that erection, and she grinned from ear to ear, wanting to feel Patrick inside of her so badly. Not being able to wait a moment longer, Robin gasped out, and she clung to him when she began to push her hips down over that engorged length that was pushing deeper and deeper inside of her velvet, wet heat, her arousal already sky rocketing.

"Oh fuck," Patrick mumbled against her lips, gripping Robin's bottom, and began to guide her up and down his thick arousal. He never felt anything feel this good. Not even the last time they made love a few weeks ago, it hadn't been this good, and this was only the beginning.

As Robin began to move her hips up and down with her eyes closed, she threw her head back, her body in tingles of warm pleasure. Sliding her hand underneath them both, Robin began to squeeze and massage his balls below his cock, loving the satisfying looks he was giving her when she opened her eyes. "Do you like that – baby?" Robin asked, moving her hips in a circular motion, whereas she began to tease him more and more, fondling his heavy balls in her small hand. Her other hand slid over his shoulder, supporting herself, moving harder and faster, enjoying how amazing he was getting her.

Feeling his thumb rubbing against the hood of her clit, while she pushed her hips more and more on his lap, Patrick gasped out, looking into her eyes. "Y… Yes, I love… it, Robin," Patrick managed out, rubbing his thumb continuously around her clit. Every once in a while, he would rub against the hardness of her clit, loving how aroused she was getting for him each time he moved inside of her, and their hips continued to move alongside one another. "I just need to feel you… right now – baby. Please?"

Hearing his begging through his rasped, thick breath leave his lips, Robin looked up into his eyes. Sliding her body even closer, her hand never losing contact of his balls, which gently stroked the length of his cock each time he would slide out before slamming back inside of her, she felt like she was losing her mind.

"I love you," Robin moaned out, her eyes never leaving his lips, gyrating her hips a little bit faster, and aching to feel his love take over.

"I love you… too, baby," Patrick groaned, sliding his hands over her hips, sweat glistening across both of their bodies. The sweat was beginning to fall from each other's bodies to the sheets beneath them each time they both took a deep breath when they moved along side each other. Patrick pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, pulling Robin more and more over him, sliding his sheathed cock deeper and harder, and rocking his hips against hers. He closed his eyes for a mere second to inhale her sweet scent, pulling her body even closer to him, while he leaned his head back against the headboard of their bed.

Spreading her thighs apart for Patrick to go deeper, she shuddered in gratification, feeling him slide deeper into the wetness of her core, panting against his neck where she began to kiss against his shoulder. Lightly nibbling on his skin, while they moved more and more alongside one another, she felt his fingers move harder and faster against her hard clit. She knew she couldn't hold back, especially with the tightening she was beginning to feel in her abdomen and around Patrick's cock inside of her.

Patrick was overwhelmed with desire, as he left a little space in between them for her belly, and he looked up into her eyes, moving strands of hair from her face that was sticking to the sweat. Moaning out her name over and over, Patrick continued to push himself harder, his cock throbbing, especially to how Robin fondled his balls, squeezing his length. It was only triggering him to cum, and at that moment, he knew he couldn't hold on.

The tightening of their bodies crashing against each other, they couldn't hold on, whereas, the two of them began to let go, Patrick's arms engulfing around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her more firmly against him, wanting to get everything he could possibly get from her. Finally, a jolt of physical phenomenon swept through both of their bodies. The orgasm spilled through their bodies like there was no tomorrow, as both of their bodies began to twitch and shake in each other's arms, their lips crushing right against each other's lips.

Exhaustively satisfied with having such an intense orgasm, Robin laid her head against her boyfriend's chest, and she smiled to herself, trying to regain her breath. Feeling the faintness beginning to wear off and their heart rates, as well as their breath beginning to get back to normal, she let out one of the happiest sighs she'd been holding in. As she slid off of his lap, she cuddled close to Patrick's side, she looked up at him.

Feeling her eyes on him, he kissed her cheek, while he pulled off the condom, and he tossed it in the trash next to their bed. He then took a deep breath, feeling his girlfriend's hand against his hard abs.

Blushing a little bit, Robin pressed her lips against his neck, lightly nibbling against his neck, and then traveled her lips up to his ear, sucking on his earlobe.

"Baby, -" Patrick breathed out, as he held her close to him, and he knew at the moment, his lovely pregnant girlfriend was ready for another round of him.

--

After making love three more times that night, Robin couldn't hide the smile from her face, as she sat on the edge of the bed in the bedroom. She was sitting in her see-through black robe with a pair of black lace, boy short underwear and a matching bra. As she watched Patrick come into their bedroom in a pair of black, boxer-briefs, Robin grinned from ear to ear. Even in just clad in his boxer briefs, he still looked so sexy, and she felt like the luckiest woman in the entire world to be the only woman to look at him like that.

"Hey beautiful," Patrick said with determination on his face, as he set the tray of chicken noodle soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, and two cups of juice on the nightstand. "How was your bubble bath?"

"I felt like I was in heaven," Robin gushed, as she moved to sit in his lap. "Thank you for making me the bath and cooking us a simple lunch."

"Well, that's how I feel every, single time when I look at you," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on to the tip of her nose, and he flashed her a smile.

"You're so corny but I love you," Robin giggled, as she ran her fingers into his damp hair. "I still wished I could have joined you in your shower."

"We both know if that happened, I wouldn't have got my shower," Patrick whispered against her lips and he kissed her lips softly. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Mm-hmm, will you feed me?" Robin asked, as she slid back against the bed, once she was off of his lap. "Our little workout made me so famished."

"I'd love to," Patrick said, as he leaned back next to her, and then placed the tray of food on his lap. "I will feed you anytime you need a feeding."

Robin smiled, as she looked up into his eyes, and she touched his cheek when he then began to feed her. Throughout feeding and eating, the two of them were excited about their little one coming into the world. A couple more weeks and Mackenzie would take her first breath, taking her first debut to the entire world, while her Mommy and Daddy would be crying their eyes out.

"You know," Robin began, as she fed Patrick a forkful of his chicken noodle. "I can't help but think what she is going to look like or even what she's going to be like. Is she going to have a head full of hair? Is she going to be a screamer? Is she going to be smart by crying to get our attention?"

Patrick grinned at her with a smile.

"God, I don't know, but if she's anything like her mother, we're doomed," Patrick teased, as he took a bite of his soup, and let out a moan leave his lips.

Robin swatted him across the chest. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding, babe. I'm kidding."

"You better be," Robin said, as she took a bite of her delicious grilled cheese sandwich. "Do you think we will be able to get a chance to breathe when she's out in this world? Our little muffin might be the death of us."

"I don't think anything else, but with all the family and friends, I am more than positive. I just think that we won't want to leave her," Patrick said with a smile, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand gently. "Especially her Mommy because she will love her so much."

"I can't help it," Robin said, as she slid her hand over her belly, feeling it open, showing the skin of her belly where Patrick could see their daughter's footprint against Robin's belly. Robin looked at Patrick with a raised eyebrow, noticing that he was staring. "What? Why are you looking at me like I have some sort of bug on me or something?"

"It's just – look," Patrick said, as he pointed to her belly.

Robin looked at her belly and she smiled at the sight of their daughter's little foot against her belly. "If I touch it, she might move it, and I think this is the prettiest sight ever. Did you bring a –"

"Camera?" When she nodded, he got up, and placed the tray aside. After a while, he waved the digital camera in front of her face, and then kneeled in front of her, aiming the camera at her belly.

Robin smiled, as she watched him take a few shots. "This is going in her baby book. I want to take every picture of her, while I can be around for her."

Patrick frowned at the choice of words that left her lips and he sighed heavily. He moved to sit beside her and then turned to look at her. "Why did you have to say something like that?"

"What? It's true. I could possibly pass my HIV to our daughter and I probably won't be around that long, anyway."

"For all we know, which I am pretty positive, you will live a long life with me," Patrick said, as he pulled Robin into his lap, pushing her robe more open. "You, Robin Scorpio, are the most gorgeous woman I have laid my eyes upon."

"I just want our daughter to be a very happy and healthy baby," Robin sighed against his lips, and then kissed him. "Is that so much to ask for?"

"Actually –no, it isn't. It's very normal to want the best for your child because that's what I would want to," Patrick said, as he looked into her eyes. "And this little girl is going to have the best mother she could ever wish for."

Robin blushed shyly, laying her head against his chest, and she tapped her fingernails against the firmness of his hard chest. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life? You always know how to make me feel better."

Patrick grinned, kissing her lips. "Because Dr. Scorpio, you are the love of my life, and it's my job to take care of the two of you. I want this."

Robin smiled, as she leaned her head against his, and then brushed her lips against his, just enjoying how good it felt to be with him. This man – Patrick Drake, was the love of her life and she knew that this was the beginning of what could just be the starting of their future.


	43. A little bit of relief!

**Well, here is another smut scene. It may not have been what you guys were looking forward to, but hey, Robin's pregnant. I actually like to think the scene is okay, as I am not the best smut writer, but with more practice, yeah. So, I asked this before, but I need to know who you guys would love to see Ian with? Remember that Sam, Liz, & Brenda are taken. Let me know and I will surprise you.**

-42-

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Patrick asked with a pout, as he looked at Kelly in shock.

"Well, Robin's close to giving birth, Patrick. I am pretty sure you don't want Robin's water to break when you two are shacking it up in the sheets, right?" Kelly asked, as she placed her pen down next to the fetal Doppler. "Besides, from what Robin's told me, she's been feeling some cramping right after you two have sex."

"Well, no, but –"

"No buts!" Robin laughed, as she placed her hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. "You'll be fine, baby. I will take care of your 'problem' if you have one."

"Oh my… I really didn't need to know that," Kelly shuddered, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Anyways… besides that, Robin, I suggest that you go on bed rest. We really don't need to have you go in labor early. After all, you are due on October 28, but this little one might come a lot sooner than we want."

"I will keep her that way or I will just have her mother come by –"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Robin pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she sighed softly. "I just cannot wait until this baby girl is out of me."

"True," Kelly said, as she stood up to her feet. "You can pick up the pictures at the Nurses Station, you two. I got to get going and I mean it. No sex and bed rest."

"Yes Dr. Lee," Patrick and Robin said at the same time, watching her walk out of the exam room, and shut the door behind her.

It had been a couple of weeks since the two had made love and they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other, especially Robin with her hormones. Patrick hadn't known Robin this way and he had gotten used to Robin pleasing him in ways that no other woman had been able to do. It was something he wanted to keep, so the fact that they couldn't make love anymore, it was driving him wild.

Robin giggled, as she saw the look on his face. "Are you really sure you'll be okay?"

Patrick frowned, shaking his head, and he took a deep breath. "I don't think I will be. With you looking so sexy this morning when you were touching yourself _like_ that, I've had a hidden surprise in my pants."

Robin gasped, as she looked at him, and leaned over to see there was a very proud erection in his pants. "You better get rid of that, so we can go. Women might want to –"

"I don't want any other woman but can't you do things to me, baby?" Patrick pouted, as he helped Robin out of the hospital bed, and he grinned at the sight of her when she let the hospital gown fall to her feet. "You're so sexy."

Robin rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her dress that was on the chair beside the bed, and she slipped it on, turning her back to him when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you," Patrick whispered into her ear, and he smiled, as he looked towards the door. "Ready to get going?"

Robin turned around with a smile on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Definitely. I'm hungry and you're horny. Nothing could get better than this."

Patrick laughed, as he shook his head in his disbelief. His girlfriend had her weird moments sometimes and this would be one of those priceless moments.. "Interesting choice of words."

**-- **

Wiggling his eyebrows at Robin, he grinned from ear to ear, as he stared at his girlfriend, and he placed his hand on her belly, while she ate her delicious meal from Mr. Chang's. Just the sight of her being pregnant turned him on. He never imagined that he could even feel this way. Hell, he didn't even think he could want this child, but he wanted Mackenzie very much. He wanted this little girl more than ever, who just kept on growing and growing inside of her mother's womb.

"Thank you for getting me something to eat," Robin grinned, as she let her eyes wander over the bulge that was still prominent in the crotch of his jeans.

"And what are you staring at?" Patrick asked, as he knew exactly what _it_ was that his woman was definitely staring at.

"You," Robin simply stated, as she quickly adverted her eyes away from his lap, feeling her cheeks getting all rosy from looking at the bulge in between his thighs.

"Uh huh, suuuuure, if you were looking at me, then why in the world were you looking at my lap?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he looked over her body, and then looked lovingly into her dark brown eyes.

"Well, I am sorry, but you have a 'problem' there. It's not my fault that your cock is so hard," Robin said, as her eyes twinkled, and she set her food aside.

Patrick placed his food on the table next to hers and he grinned from ear to ear. "Well, it is your fault, baby. You are the most irresistible woman in my eyes and I can't… help myself. I get way too excited."

Robin licked her lips, as she stared at the aching bulge, and she could feel herself getting excited by just staring at the clothed, straining erection, which was begging to come out. How badly she wanted to tease him and it took everything in her power to not rip his clothes from his body but she so needed to control herself.

"Come on," Patrick whispered against her lips, standing up, and then took her hand where he then began to lead the two of them to the bathroom. "We need to hurry up. Ben's bringing Taylor home in an hour, baby, and I need my release."

Robin giggled, whereas she touched his cheek where they were walking backwards to their destination. All she knew was she wanted to please this handsome man that was throbbing with need.

--

"Oh God," Patrick groaned, as he let his head fall back against the shower wall, feeling the water from the showerhead pour over Robin's and his body. He could feel Robin's hands over his smooth skin and that was enough to send him over the edge. Hell, she hadn't even touched him in between his thighs, and he was already going with need. Her soft, silky hands felt so good against his skin, and he wanted more of her, but he knew they couldn't because of Kelly's orders.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Robin asked, as she placed the bar of soap down on the edge of the tub, and she stood back up, traveling her hands across his hard abs down to his waist where she wrapped her arms around him, her belly pressing against him. God, did she ever love touching this handsome man! It was a sin to have a body this handsome and to be so hard in all the right places. "Do you?"

"Robin –I'm going crazy here," Patrick breathed out, running his fingers through her hair, and he sighed in heaven when he felt his girl's hand wrap around the base of his erection, his eyes suddenly snapping shut.

Moving her hand up and down his thick staff, Robin flashed him a smile out of triumph, and she could feel the throbbing erection getting thicker and bigger in her small hand. Good lord… he was so big tonight, and in a way, it made Robin Scorpio so jealous. She wasn't going to let her hormones take over and cause her to go into labor soon. No way in hell would she do that. She guided her small, dainty hand up and down his engorged length, squeezing him lightly and then harder, her thumb gently teasing the tip of his thick erection.

"Fuck Robin, that feels –so good, so fucking… un…be…lievable…" Patrick managed out, his eyes closed, as he ran his hands down to Robin's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze each time she would move her hand down to the base of his thick cock. Suddenly, he felt her other hand travel down his chest, past his thighs, and then in between his thighs, a single fingertip tracing his heavy sac. His balls throbbed when she began to squeeze the sensitive area and he let a sigh of relief when she was giving him this much attention. He had never ever felt anything feel so good, in his entire life.

Robin's hand glided up and down his thick shaft and her lips found Patrick's, the kiss becoming slow, and then finally adding into a very steamy, yet passionate kiss, while Robin's hands guided him to an extreme climax. She wanted to give everything Patrick deserved, especially since by doctor's orders, she had to stay off of any sexual content, but Kelly never did say she couldn't give Patrick any oral pleasure.

"Robin… I… oh fuck," Patrick gasped out, as he broke the kiss, throwing his head back against the wall, his hips jerking upwards, while his hips thrust upwards. It was at this moment that he knew he was getting closer and closer, feeling Robin coaxing him, which only turned him on more and more. He felt that hand of hers caressing his balls, which would slide down to his soft thighs, and he sighed out heavenly.

"Oh Robin," Patrick breathed out, his hands sliding from her ass up to her back, rubbing her back gingerly, wanting her to enjoy the end of her pregnancy. He remembered this morning her back had been killing her, so he hoped while she was trying to bring him some sort of release, he was also giving her something she was needing.

Robin sighed in relief, as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes, and she smiled sweetly into his eyes, watching his mouth fall open and close repeatedly. It was then that she realized that she was making him feel so good and that was her given plan to begin with.

Fingers running over his thick length teasingly, Robin watched his eyes widen in shock, and she grinned from ear to ear, wanting to please him more and more, his throbbing erection feeling so much bigger and bigger than any night they had made love together. She was just so happy that she could get him so worked up and her right hand continued to stroke the base of his cock, while her left hand fondled his heavy balls, squeezing both his balls and shaft each time her hand would slide down to the base.

All she wanted was to make him feel good and she wanted him to feel that good for the rest of his life.

Desire shot through his entire body and he could feel the tightening in the pit of his stomach, the tingling sensation in his strong thighs, and he could feel the sheer sensation he was feeling in the base of his cock. God was he close or what! Nothing would change this dying feeling.

Suddenly, bursts of energy shot through his hard, hot body, the sweat along his chest coating with the water falling down his chest, and he gasped to the electricity splurging through his body. He cried out Robin's name over and over and he slipped down to the floor of the tub, pulling Robin in his lap while doing so. Panting heavily, as he laid his head against his girlfriend's chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her sideways in his lap.

"Tha…nk… you..." Patrick breathed out, lifting his head from her chest, and he looked up into her eyes, cupping her cheek gently in his right hand. "I love you so much."

"Anytime, my love, and I love you so much," Robin blushed, as she let the water pour over their bodies. "As much as I am really enjoying sitting here with you in the shower, I don't want to turn into a prune now. Can we wash up, so we can get dressed? I don't want our son to see me like _this_?"

"Aw… why not?" Patrick joked, as he finally got his breathing back to normal, and he allowed her to help him up, a smile flashing across his face. "You're a beautiful woman."

Robin swatted him across the chest. "You're crazy, you know?"

Patrick smiled, as he placed a kiss on her temple. "I know I am but you love me for that."

"I know, baby, I know," Robin smiled, as she watched Patrick pick up the white loofa, pouring some sweet pea body wash onto him, and she grinned from ear to ear. "My favorite!"

"I know, sweetheart," Patrick said, as he started to wash across her shoulders. "I investigated the other day which one you use the most."

"You're so sweet!" Robin gushed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"And I you, my cute buttercup," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.


	44. Some weird moments!

There will be a couple more chapters and then this story will be completed. Remember, I am definitely doing a sequel for this story, and I am hoping you all will read it. I have finally decided on the story title all on my own, as well. When this story is done, I will be doing a poll to see what story names you guys will like. Enjoy!

**Important: **So, I am just letting everyone know that May 12, I am moving. So, if you don't hear from me for a couple of days, I am just getting settled. My mom, brother, and me are moving back in with my dad because my Mom needs financially help. My Dad's really nice for helping us out by letting us stay. The plus side is I get to see my sisters. I also want to apologize for not updating this story in the longest time. But I'm baaaaaaack!

-43-

While Patrick was at work, Michael was helping Robin and Taylor around the house. He had the day off and he couldn't remember the last time he had two, consecutive days off together. It had been a couple of weeks since he had moved out of Angeliah's and his house. Patrick and Robin had been nice enough to let him stay in the spare bedroom downstairs besides the recreation room.

Now, Robin was trying to set him up to meet someone when she was eight months pregnant. He could see why his 'son' had fallen in love with her. How could he not? Robin Devane-Scorpio was a handful but she had changed Patrick into a better man than anyone could ask for.

"Oh, come on, Michael. It'll be fun," Robin said with a smile on her face. "Besides, you have no choice. Alexis is coming over in a few minutes. She is bringing me Molly and Kristina's old baby clothes."

Michael's brown eyes went wide, as he looked at Robin, who was laying on the couch with her legs stretched out on the couch, while Taylor was rubbing her belly under her shirt.

"Please… tell me… you are kidding?"

Robin grinned, as she shook her head. "Nope, not at all. Why would I lie?"

"Because… you are just as evil as Patrick is. No wonder you two are perfect for each other," Michael groaned, as the doorbell rang. "You were serious! I thought you were kidding."

"No, I wasn't. Now, go ahead and open the door. It's been really windy lately and she doesn't need to get sick," Robin said with a bright smile.

"Oh geez, I am not even ready," Michael said, as he glared at her when he pulled his shirt on from the hamper of clean clothes. "Just wait until Mackenzie's out and crying and you're not waddling like a duck. I will make you pay."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say," Robin said with a grin, as she looked down at Taylor. "You will be too slow to catch me, anyway, Michael. Now, open that darn door."

"The things I do for you and this is what I get? Hmph," Michael mumbled, as he opened the door, and he looked at the very beautiful brunette in front of her. "Hello, you must be Alexis Davis?"

Alexis looked at the man with the goatee and the chocolate, brown eyes, flashing him a warm smile. She was holding a big bag of baby clothes. "Yes. I'm not at the wrong house, am I?"

"Oh no, you're looking for Robin," Michael said, as he pulled her inside, and he smiled. "I am only staying here for a few weeks until the house I bought gets furnished. Last time I slept on my back, I had a crick in my neck."

Alexis giggled, as she shut the door behind her, and she looked past Robin. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling? How's that little girl doing this morning?"

"Oy, I feel like I am going to burst at any moment," Robin said with a smile, running her fingers through Taylor's hair, who was running his small hand across his mother's pregnant belly. "Any bigger, I am not sure if I will be able to lose the weight that I have gain."

"You are beautiful, Robin," Michael said, as he sat down on the empty couch diagonal from where she was sitting at. "I don't know how many times I even have to tell you. I like to think that women are so beautiful – radiant being pregnant but you top it off, sweetheart."

"Oh Michael, I think I know where Patrick got his charming ways from," Robin said with a grin, as she watched her son, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetie, why don't you go and play your Spiderman game you were playing a few days ago?"

"Okay Mommy," Taylor said, as he leaned up, kissing her cheek, and then kissed her belly. "Bye Mommy! Bye Zie."

As Taylor walked over to the television, putting his game in, Alexis smiled at Robin. "Does he always talk to his sister?"

"Yes, Kelly and I have read a couple of books that say the more you talk to the baby, the more accustomed he or she will grow to know your voice," Robin explained, as she rubbed her belly, feeling her daughter kicking. "Do you want to feel Alexis?"

"If you don't mind? I haven't felt anyone's child moving inside of them, except for the times I was pregnant with Molly and Kristina."

Robin nodded and she placed Alexis's hand on her stomach. "How are those two, little girls by the way?"

"They are doing pretty good. They are with Ric today. Kristina didn't want to go but he had gifts –"

"So she went?" Michael asked with a smile on his handsome face. "Kids always love toys, almost as much as I do."

"Oh lord, are you going to get started on your racecar craziness now?" Robin asked with a roll of her eyes and she turned her attention back to Alexis. "It's because of Michael that Patrick is obsessed with his racecar track."

"What? I love NASCAR and it's a really good sport. I mean, I used to race for a living, so it's not all that bad. Sure, it might get dangerous from time to time, but it's so exhilarating," Michael said with a smile, as he leaned back against his seat on the sofa he was sitting in.

"Is he always like this?" Alexis asked with a laugh, as she watched Robin taking out some cute onsies from the bag they had been in, and then turned her attention to Michael. "Do you still race by any chance?"

"Well, I go to this racecar track downtown sometimes. I like to remember what it was like to be in control of a racecar, you know?" Michael said, as he looked over at Alexis with a charming look on his face when he pulled his hands into his lap, his eyes never leaving hers. "Maybe I can take you sometime?"

Robin turned to Alex, who was beaming, and she grinned to herself.

"Sure, I'd love to go sometime, Michael," Alexis said with a satisfied smile on her face and then turned her attention to Robin, who was looking at a yellow and white jumper. "So… do you like the clothes?"

--

As Michael shut the door after Alexis and him exchanged numbers, he turned around to see a smiling Taylor and Robin, and he laughed when he shook his head. He couldn't wait until Patrick would get home because he knew that Robin was going to bother him merciless.

"So, do you like her?" Robin asked with a grin, as Taylor turned his head away from his game, and then looked up at his uncle with a giggle leaving his lips.

"Yeah Uncle Mikey, do you?" Taylor asked, as he then turned his head away to back to the game when he received a glare from him. "She is very pretty."

"Yes, she is, Taylor," Michael said, as he took a seat next to Robin, and he then turned his attention to her. "Why didn't you tell me she was a lawyer?"

Robin grinned up at him. "I don't know, Michael. I just thought you should find that out on your own."

"Well, we have a lot in common. I mean, I am a lawyer too," Michael said, as he leaned back against the couch, and he ran his hands through his brown hair.

"I still think you should shave," Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "That goatee thing you have going on is just not that attractive, you know?"

"I'm not shaving it," Michael chuckled, as he looked at her. "Thank you for introducing me to Alexis. I am going to have to call her up and ask her out on a date."

"You're welcome," Robin said with a satisfied look on her face, rubbing at her side of her belly where daughter was moving inside of her belly. "I cannot wait until this little girl is born."

"It won't be long," Michael said, as he placed his hand on top of Robin's, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

--

Patrick smiled, as he watched Leyla, Giovanni, and their son, Daniel. They were sitting at the park at a table, eating some lunch. From what he had heard, the little boy had been hurt in the home he had been living at. Sure, he was living with his mother and father, and he was actually relieved that the little boy was safe. He had also watched Leyla giving her ex, Giovanni, another chance.

Maybe this would be a start for Patrick, Robin, and Leyla to finally get along at work.

"Patrick, wait!" Leyla yelled, as she saw him walking along the sidewalk, and then ran up to him. "Hi, do you think we can talk?"

Patrick prayed that this conversation with Leyla wouldn't be too bad or wouldn't last too long. With Giovanni and her son watching, he could only hope for the best thing.

"Yes Leyla?" Patrick asked, as he held the bag of food in his hand, and he licked across his bottom lip when she finally approached him. "Is there something you need?"

Leyla sighed, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I, um, I really want to apologize how I've been acting since Robin told you were the father of that little girl. The way I acted was nasty, horrible, and I just want to apologize, especially when I showed up at your apartment."

Patrick ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Um – wow, I never expected to hear you say this, but it's really going to take some time for me to forgive you."

"I know," Leyla said, as she nervously shuffled her feet against the concrete of the sidewalk.

Patrick then motioned to the little boy with the green eyes and brown and black hair. "So, is that your son, Daniel?"

Leyla smiled softly, as she nodded her head, and she looked to the bench where Giovanni and Daniel were talking about something. "Y-Yes. I never thought I would ever be able to see Daniel again."

"Well, congratulations, and that's from Robin and me. We might not like you at the moment from everything you have done but we are really glad you got your son back, especially from his adoptive parents that were, well, hurting him."

Leyla's eyes widen in shock. "How did you know about that?"

It was just then at that moment, he realized she hadn't wanted anyone to know about the fact that Daniel got treated badly and he could understand that in a way. "Robin heard a couple of people talking when she went for a walk to Kelly's the other day when she was suppose to be on bed rest."

Leyla smiled softly, remembering how hard it was to stay in bed, not doing anything, and she became more serious. "I am just glad that they had no way on getting Daniel back. He's really happy and so are Vanni and me."

"Not to be rude but I got to get going," Patrick said, motioning to the Kelly's take out bag. "I really am happy for you, Leyla. You, at least, deserve to have some happiness."

As Leyla watched Patrick walk away, Leyla walked back to her son and her boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe, things would really be all right now. They might not be perfect but all she wanted was for things to be less dramatic now that she had her little boy and Giovanni back in her life.


	45. It's now that time!

Well, here is the second to last chapter of this story. I just cannot believe that this story is almost over, though. I know a lot of people are very anxious to read the sequel, though. I am not sure when I will have the first chapter up since I am way into my new story, Unexpected Surprises, but hey, you never know. So, tell me what you guys like of this chapter, and I hope you all will enjoy it. I have really enjoyed the feedback I have received.

-44-

Thirty-five weeks pregnant was a hassle for some women and Robin Scorpio could definitely see why. Sprawled out on the couch with Patrick sitting across from her, she smiled sweetly, as he rubbed her feet. He had just painted her toenails a light blue, which matched her shirt. Ever since Robin couldn't reach her feet or even reached them, Patrick would help her with everything. He would do things like paint her feet, give her feet and back massages, he'd help her with clothes, but her favorite thing had to be when he'd draw a bubble bath just for the two of them.

"I love you. Do you know how much I care and adore you, my handsome doctor?" Robin asked with a grin, as she pushed her brown hair from her face.

"Yes sweetheart, I know," Patrick chuckled, as he kissed each one of her toes before he placed her foot across on the pillow to give her some sort of comfort, and then took a seat next to her on the couch. "You have told me that too many times to count in the last ten minutes."

Robin pouted, as she looked over at him, and she then crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying you don't like hearing me tell you?"

"That's not what I am saying. In fact, I love hearing you tell me just how much you really love me, gorgeous. I just hope my head doesn't get too big because of it," Patrick expressed, as he shook his head at her.

"I don't think that's even possible and you know it," Robin said with a grin on her face. "I mean, your head is already big enough as it is. You got a big ego, sweetheart.""

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, as he pulled her close, and he placed his hand upon her belly where he could feel their daughter moving inside. "How are you feeling?"

Robin stared at her painted toenails and she grinned up at him when she turned her head to look at him where a sigh left her lips. "I feel a little bit better after you painted my toenails. Even though I cannot see them all the time, I know that my toes are very pretty now. Thank you so much, Patrick. You have been so good to me lately and I know I haven't been the most perfect woman to deal with."

"It's okay. You're carrying our daughter. Mackenzie Skylar Drake is going to be the most special little girl ever, Robin, and that's because we are both of her parents," Patrick whispered against her ear, as he kissed the top of her head, and he flashed her a dimpled grin. "Besides, I think you are very beautiful carrying this little girl, and don't even say that you aren't because you are."

"You always know the right thing to say to me," Robin blushed, as she laid her head on his shoulder, and she placed her hand on his that was on her belly.

"I just hope that she will be a healthy, little girl." Robin could only wish that her daughter wouldn't be HIV positive.

"I am sure that she will," Patrick said, as he pulled Robin into his lap, and he flashed her a smile. "Just trust me that everything will work out in the end, okay?"

"I will say it again but I love you so much," Robin whispered against his ear, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Questioning him, she turned to look into his brown eyes. "You know what I could use?"

"What?" Patrick asked, kissing below her ear, and then proceeded to suck on her soft skin now.

Robin then looked at him. "Well, with Michael, Angela, Ben, and Taylor spending time together at the park, a nice bubble bath with my boyfriend would be really nice," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she guided his hand back and forth across her belly.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? We can get fresh and clean before your appointment with Kelly later on today," He said with a grin on his handsome face, helping Robin off of the couch, and then led her into the bathroom that joined their bedroom.

**-- **

No man could ever treat her as well as Patrick Drake had been doing since they had gotten back together when she was five months pregnant. In the end, Patrick had proved and kept on doing so that he really wanted to become a father to this little one growing inside of her.

"You feel okay?" Patrick asked, as he looked at his girlfriend when he noticed her shifting in the tub, giving her a questionable look. "Do you want to get out and lie down?"

"I'm okay, baby. I just feel a little cramping in my back, that's all. I've been getting contractions lately but it's nothing too serious or anything like that. This little girl will be here in a couple of weeks, and then, things will be okay," Robin pouted, as she leaned back against the tub. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining the mood now, aren't I?"

"No way!" Patrick exclaimed, as he grabbed the loofah from the side of the tub, and poured some sweet pea body wash on it and then he began to rub it over her body. "It's pretty normal to feel cramping, baby, and if it's too bad, we'll go to the hospital early, okay?"

"God, I love you," Robin gushed, as she leaned her body more against the tub, and she rubbed her belly beneath the bubbles. "And so does this little one here."

"And I love you both, Robin. You have no idea," Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes, and he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I honestly never imagined that I'd be so happy like I am now. Who would have thought I'd be a hopeless romantic and a father one day?"

"Certainly not me," Robin joked, as she laughed softly, and she looked over at him. "You certainly have changed, baby, and definitely for the better."

"And I want to keep changing into a better man for you," Patrick said, as he kissed her lips, and then pulled away, sliding the loofah over the valley of her breasts. "This is so killing me, you know? Not being able to touch you or make love to you is torture enough."

"I know, baby. I promise you that when I am able to have sex, I will definitely make it worth your while," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she kissed his cheek.

"I know you will. I am just dying here," Patrick said, as he looked lovingly into her eyes. "With you sitting here naked, it's so hard to control myself around you, love."

Robin giggled, as she ran her hands against his chest, and she ran her fingernails across his chest. "And you're being so good to me, baby. I really thought you would be so angry that I couldn't have sex. It's just… afterwards like an hour later, I would be in pain."

"It's fine," Patrick said, as he gazed in her eyes, and he moved his hands away from her body. "I have been wondering but would you want to have anymore children after Mackenzie?"

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, as she looked at Patrick. She knew that he was all up for Mackenzie being here, but when he stated that he wanted another child, it only gave her hope that Patrick Drake wanted a future with her. Was it even possible that he really wanted more children with her?"

"Uh, you want more children?" Robin asked, as a smile played across her face, and she slid her hand behind her neck, rubbing the tension there.

Patrick chuckled, as he moved closer, moving some of his wet hair from his eyes. "Yes. Taylor's given me so much hope, sweetheart, and I can't even help myself. He's such a good boy and I wouldn't mind having a little boy of our own. Sure, Taylor's ours, but I'd love to have one of our own. Just think my dimples and your eyes. He'd be a heartbreaker everywhere he would go."

Robin laughed at the words that left his lips. "That is going to cause some problems, though, and I hope our children will not be as cocky as you once were. Then again, you still have your cocky moments."

"Hey, I am NOT that bad, am I?" Patrick asked with a frown on his face, as he looked into her eyes.

"I mean, you have to be wrong about that," Patrick balked with a shake of his head, staring at his girlfriend.

"Sure, whatever," Robin said with a laugh, as she stood up to her feet with Patrick's help. "We need to get going, baby. I do not want to miss my appointment. The quicker we get to the hospital, the quicker I can take a long nap. I am so sleepy. I can't help but hope our daughter is going to be a healthy little one."

"I know you are," Patrick whispered, as he helped her out, and then grabbed a towel, beginning to towel dry her off with a gentle smile on his face.

"Like I said before, I know that our little girl is going to be okay," Patrick reassured her, not wanting her to be in any type of stress right now.

"You are so good to me," Robin blushed, as she looked up into his eyes, sliding her hand protectively over her belly. "I just don't know what I did to deserve a wonderful man such as yourself."

"You are just you," Patrick mused, as he stood aside to let her walk to their bedroom. "And that's the reason I fell in love with you to even begin with."

"Oh Patrick, you're going to make me cry if you keep saying things like that," Robin gushed, as she looked lovingly into his eyes, and she flashed him a huge smile when he approached her at the dresser.

"Well, it's the truth."

Patrick then placed a kiss on her lips softly.

"Now, how about I help you get dressed for your appointment with Kelly?" Patrick asked, as he stared lovingly into her beautiful eyes.

"I think that sounds really good," Robin said, as she then opened the drawer of the dresser to her underwear and bras, while staring at him appreciatively.

**General Hospital, Room 1015**

Robin looked at Patrick, who couldn't hide the smile from his handsome face, and then turned to Kelly with a raised eyebrow. Kelly had to be kidding, right? Shaking her head in disbelief, she laid back against the bed, and she frowned, hating what was happening.

"You're kidding, right?" Robin smiled with hopeful eyes, as she felt her daughter moving inside of her belly. "I mean, really Kelly? This has to be some joke."

"From the tests and the way you are cramping, this is no joke," Kelly said with a bright smile on her face and she turned to look at both of her friends. "From the looks of it, Mackenzie Skylar Drake is coming into the world… today."


	46. The beginning of our future together!

And… finally, here is the last chapter. I want to say thank you very much to everyone, who has left me wonderful reviews, and to all of the **suggestions like the baby names for one. Like I said before, I am not exactly sure when the first chapter of 'Don't Stop Loving Me'. That is the title of the sequel. I want to know who is interested in the sequel. If so, leave me a message here or a PM, so I can send you all a PM of when it's been posted. In the sequel, you will find out if Mackenzie will have HIV or not. Thank you, robinpatricktruelove, for all the labor information!**

**-Epilogue-**

After arguing with Kelly and Patrick that this just wasn't supposed to happen, Robin was given a hospital gown, which Patrick helped her change into. Now, here she was, hours later after getting an epidural, and she was more relaxed, which everyone could see in Patrick's eyes. Robin had said every bad name in the book about him and he wasn't even sure what the hell he was thinking of trying to calm her down.

"I'm going to go get you some ice chips," Patrick said, as he made his way to the door, and he sighed when Anna and Robert rushed into the room. "The last thing I need is for you to not yell at me for being here for you. "Your parents are here, so I guess I will see you in a little bit."

As Patrick walked out of the hospital room, Robin sighed, as she pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead. She was just so tired, and seeing her parents, she was beyond thrilled. She really didn't want to be alone right now. It still amazed her that her parents were still in town. She just couldn't help but wonder how long her parents were going to stay. To be honest, she wanted them here for good. Maybe someway, she could convince them to stay.

"My baby girl's having a baby today!" Anna said with a bright smile, as she looked at her husband with a grin. "I mean, can you even believe it, Robert?"

Robert rolled his eyes at his wife and he then turned to Robin, flashing her a big grin on his face. "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"What kind of question is that to ask our daughter?" Anna asked with a glare, as she turned to look over at her daughter, and then flashed her a smile. "Don't mind him, sweetheart. He is being inconsiderate right now, so don't mind him."

"I'm just glad you guys are… still here," Robin said, as she suddenly grabbed her father's hand, squeezing it with all of her might, not noticing the pained look on his face.

"Ow, ow, ow, Robin, let go!" Robert groaned, as he was relieved when Robin released his hand after a while.

Panting heavily, Robin fell back against the bed, as the monitor showed that the contraction had just passed.

"I just want her out, Mom!" Robin whined, as she rubbed her belly through her hospital gown. "But Kelly said I am dilated at eight centimeters. Andy was running late for giving me my epidural but I am much, much better now."

"Oh baby, you're almost there," Anna said with determination in her eyes, as she shook her head when she saw Robert rubbing his hand, and she then watched Patrick come into the room hesitantly. "Well, I am going to take Robert to get his hand examined. We'll be back soon."

"Thank you for coming," Robin said with a soft smile, as she watched her parents leave the room.

For some odd reason, Robin Scorpio knew that something was going to happen today, but she just wasn't exactly sure what it was going to be, either. All she hoped was that it wasn't going to be anything bad, especially since this was the day little Zie would be coming in the world. She was actually relieved that Mackenzie was coming into the world today. Everyone was here today. Maxie, Mac, Bobbie, Felicia, and her parents had come about thirty minutes after Robin had gotten settled in her room. Liz, Lucky, Nikolas, Nadine, Lainey, Benjamin, Michael, Angela, Noah, Alexis, Brenda, Sonny, Jax, Kate, and Ian had shown up not too long after them.

Walking into the room nervously, Patrick placed the container of ice chips in her hands. Before he left, she had yelled at him and blamed this pregnancy on him. Sure, women got upset at their child's father, but she had lashed out at him. Hell, he had to get a nurse to give her a sedative because it had been that bad.

Sitting in the chair, he grabbed the magazine, Hot Rod, he had been reading off the table next to Robin's bed, and he began to flip through the pages.

"Are you even going to say anything to me?" Robin pouted, as she looked at her boyfriend, who seemed to be angry with her for some reason.

Patrick simply just shrugged his shoulders, his gaze fixated on a black Mercedes on the page, and he rolled his eyes at the article he was reading.

"Patrick – I'm sorry," Robin said with a cute little pout on her face. "Whatever I did… I'm sorry. I need you right now."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Patrick said, as he looked over at her, and he sighed. "It did hurt when you said you wish you weren't… having my baby…"

Tears filled her eyes, as he repeated the words that she said, and she ran her fingers through her hair. She never knew that she would ever say such things. She then felt Patrick grab her hand in both of his hands and she felt Patrick's lips against her palm.

"Don't cry… please, baby," Patrick begged, as he gave both of her hands a light squeeze. "You know it kills me to even see you like this. You should be very happy today. Our little girl is going to meet her Mommy and Daddy for the first time today, gorgeous. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes but –"

"No buts," Patrick whispered, as he moved his chair beside her bedside, and he kissed her knuckles slightly. "Just think… in a few hours, things will be great."

"I love you," Robin gushed, as she looked into his eyes, and then felt his lips crushing against hers. "I love you so much."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Taylor giggled, as he ran into the room, and he saw his parents kissing. "Ewww!"

Robin pulled away from Patrick's lips and she laughed when she saw her little boy hiding his face in his hands. "Taylor, baby, you can look now. Your father and I aren't kissing anymore."

Taylor lifted one of his fingers up, so his eye was peeking out, and he then rushed to his mother's side. He then his father pull him into his lap and Taylor's eyes gazed over the machines that were hooked up to his mother.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Taylor asked, as his voice trembled, and a frown came over his face.

Robin smiled, as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "Yes baby, I am okay. I'm not sick. Zie's coming, Taylor! Don't you like the sound of that?"

"Yes but what are they for?" Taylor asked, motioning towards all the equipment that his mother was hooked up to.

Robin then began to explain to Taylor that the monitors and the IV were to keep track of how she and Mackenzie were doing. Basically, it would allow them to listen to the baby's heartbeat, it would measure Robin's contractions when they would come and they would go. While having the contractions, it would show the baby's heartbeat and how it was doing. When she saw that smile on his face, she watched him get off of his father's lap, and then touch her belly since she was lying on her side. It seemed that it looked uncomfortable but it was pretty comfortable to her.

Taylor then moved to his mother's belly and he placed a kiss against his mother's belly. "Hi Zie."

Robin looked at her boyfriend and she grinned from ear to ear. She never imagined that her life would ever be this good like it was now. Patrick and she were having a little girl, they were together, and were raising Taylor.

A knock came at the door and she was so relieved to see Kelly come in the room with the same nurse that had been here since the start of her labor this afternoon.

"Kelly!" Robin sighed in happiness, as she looked at her friend and doctor. "Is it time? Please tell me it's time?"

Kelly laughed softly. "I'm not sure, sweetie, but we're going to check that out now right now." Kelly then turned to Patrick and Taylor. "Patrick, do you think you can wait outside? I'll come and get you when I am done."

Patrick gave Robin a kiss on her cheek and he rubbed her belly where he could feel their daughter moving and kicking inside of Robin's belly. He had a feeling that in a matter of moments, they'd be able to get the hope they were looking forward to all day.

"Come on, Tay," Patrick whispered, as he picked up his son in his arms, and then walked out of the room.

--

Patrick watched Taylor sleeping on the chair in Maxie's lap and he had to admit that his life was pretty content. Before the day was over, he knew it was going to be complete. He looked at the content in his hand and he grinned happily to himself. He couldn't believe how nervous and excited he was but he wouldn't change it for anything.

Becoming a father had been so nerve-racking in the beginning, but now, he was beyond excited. After watching Robin growing with this child, talking to random fathers, or having Robin helping him with Taylor, he knew that things were bound to be good. Even his own father and him were working on their relationship.

"Hey Sport," Noah smiled, as Patrick walked over to him, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are Robin and my future granddaughter doing?"

Patrick smiled. "Pretty good, actually. Dr. Lee's checking up on Robin now and I think that it's going to be time to deliver this baby. I just hope that everything goes well," Patrick said, as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I want to be the best I can be for Mackenzie the way I am still learning with Taylor."

"You're really good with Taylor, Sport, and you're going to do the same with your little girl," Noah said, giving his son a pat on the back. "You're going to be ten times the father that I ever was."

Patrick nodded, as he looked over at Taylor, who had his head resting against Maxie's shoulder. "I really hope so. This little girl deserves everything that Robin never had as a little girl and she means so much to Robin. I don't know what I'd do if –"

"Patrick, don't!" Noah said sternly, as he placed a hand on his son's forearm, and he took a deep breath. "Mackenzie is going to be fine and you should know it."

Before Patrick could say anything, Kelly Lee came into the waiting area, and everyone, except Maxie jumped to their feet.

"How is she?" came Uncle Mac's frightened voice, staring at the Asian doctor.

"Is she okay?" asked an excited Lainey Winters.

"Can I see her?" Patrick finally asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Calm down," Kelly said with a bright smile, which gave everyone a sense of relief that Robin was okay. "I am here to tell you all that Robin's ready to deliver."

"Great! I will go with you to help my daughter through this," Anna replied, as she looked at the doctor, and she began to walk forward.

"Not to be rude, Anna, but… there is only one person allowed in the room," Kelly stated, as she looked at Anna and then to Patrick. "The only person that will be going is the father-to-be."

"But, that's not fair. My daughter wants me there!" Anna pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scorpio, but there's just nothing I can do. Cesarean surgeries are sometimes a little difficult and it's also what Robin wanted. The only person she wants is…" Kelly stated, as she turned to Patrick, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Patrick, the father of Mackenzie."

Anna stomped off and she sat back down in her seat besides Taylor.

"Don't worry about my wife," Robert chuckled, as he followed his wife, and Patrick followed Kelly to Robin's room.

--

Relief shone in her eyes, as she felt Patrick grabbed her hand. She was so glad that she couldn't feel the tugging or anything that was happening. She had heard stories from a couple of pregnant women that when they had a cesarean section, they had felt every tug and pull during it, so she was so glad that wasn't happening to her. Thank goodness for the drugs and for her handsome boyfriend, who continued to hold her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked into her ear, kissing her forehead, and he pushed her hair back, while he took glances of Kelly doing what she did best.

"I'm okay… just anxious," Robin smiled weakly, as she knew in just a bit that their daughter would be coming.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

--

Anna pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she sighed softly. She still could not believe that she was not able to go in the room to help her daughter give birth. To her, it was just wrong.

"Luv, you know you made the right choice," Robert said, as he grabbed his wife's hand, and he brushed his lips right against her knuckles lightly. "Just think of how stressed out you would have made both Robin and Patrick. This is their time, sweetheart."

"I know but she's still our little girl," Anna sighed, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whoa… what's going on with you two?" Mac asked, as he approached Robert and Anna. "You are all lovey dovey and it's quite sickening if you ask me."

Robert chuckled, as he looked to his brother, and he took Anna's hand in his, which showed both of their wedding bands on their hands.

"No way," Mac gasped, as he gave Anna a skeptical look. "Were you drunk when you married him or something?"

"I told you he would say that!" Robert exclaimed, as he looked at his wife, and then turned to his brother. "For your information, we still love each other, and we got married when we were sober."

Mac turned to look at his sister-in-law. "Please tell me you didn't give my brother another chance. You're WAY smarter than that, Anna."

"What can I say? He's right," Anna grinned, as she looked over at Mac, and she laughed at his expression. "Oh, come on, I know you are very pleased, but don't tell Robin. We want to surprise her."

"I guess I can be happy… this time," Mac said, as he then turned to his brother. "If you hurt Anna or Robin again, I will come after you, Robert."

"Whatever, now, come here, my love kitten," Robert whispered into her ear, loud enough for Mac to hear.

"Ew, I am now traumatized for life," Mac shuddered, as he walked over to Noah. "I think the supply closets are going to be used by Robert and Anna now."

All Noah did was laugh when he saw Anna and Robert laughing, while holding hands. "I bet."

--

Suddenly, the sound in the room was filled by Mackenzie Skylar Drake's cry, and Kelly turned to Patrick, who immediately came over to see his daughter. There, he was, face-to-face, with his own flesh and blood, his little girl. Even though she hadn't been cleaned up, she was the most beautiful baby ever.

"So, Daddy Drake, would you like to do the honors and cut the cord?" Kelly asked, as a nurse handed her the clamp from the table next to her.

All Patrick could do was nod his head. He turned his head and gave Robin a smile. Grabbing the clamp from Kelly's hand, he cut the cord where Kelly told him too, and he watched the nurse in awe when she began to clean her up and measure her. He was so nervous but he was so proud.

"Is she okay?" Patrick asked, as he stood by, and watched the nurse.

Nurse McKnight smiled over at Patrick Drake and she simply nodded. "Yes Dr. Drake, your daughter is perfect. Why don't you go and wait with your wife?"

"Wife?" Patrick asked, as he then walked away from the nurse, and sat on the stool beside Robin.

"How is she?" Robin immediately asked, as she looked into Patrick's dark eyes, while Kelly began to stitch Robin back up.

"She's the most beautiful baby girl ever," Patrick explained, as he kissed her head, and then pulled away. "And get this… she has a full head of hair too."

"Oh!" Robin smiled in delight, as she grabbed his hand, and then watched Nurse McKnight approach them with their daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Being seven pounds, six ounces, and nineteen inches long, I would love to welcome a Ms. Mackenzie Skylar Drake to the world," Nurse McKnight said, as she placed the little girl in her father's arms. "We have to take her to the nursery in a few minutes to get her changed and all that good stuff newborns need in the hospital."

"Okay," Patrick whispered, as he looked down at their daughter, moving a little closer, so Robin could look.

"Patrick, she's – beautiful, just beautiful," Robin said, as she stroked their daughter's soft cheek, and tears began to fall down her face. "She looks like you."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her. "She sure does but she has those freckles on her nose just like her mother."

Robin gushed, as she looked down at her. "Hi baby, I'm your Mommy."

"How about I introduce this little girl to her family, while Kelly finishes stitching you up?" Patrick suggested, as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Mm-hmm, sounds good," Robin said, as she leaned her head back, a little yawn leaving her lips.

--

"What's taking so long?" Angela asked, as she leaned back against her husband's chest, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sure everything's okay, sweetheart," Benjamin chuckled, as he turned to look at his wife. "I mean, Patrick would have come out here to tell us."

"I get a little sister today!" Taylor grinned, as Michael picked him up where he nuzzled his head in his grandfather's shoulder.

"Are you excited, Sport?" Noah asked, as he looked at his grandson.

"YES!" He said in excitement and he smiled softly.

"Hey everyone," Patrick said with a broad smile over his face, as he held Mackenzie in his arms, who had the pink blanket around her small, fragile, little body.

Everyone gasped, as they looked at Patrick with Mackenzie in his arms.

"Oh…" Anna gasped, as she stepped forward, and she looked down at the little girl, who was sound asleep in her father's arms. "She's gorgeous, Patrick."

Patrick shuffled his feet nervously and he looked into Anna's arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

Anna nodded her head slowly, and when Patrick placed her granddaughter in her arms, she smiled brightly when she noticed the little girl stirring in her arms.

"How do you feel, son?" Noah asked, as he approached him, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't even put it into words, Dad, but this is one of the best days of my life," Patrick said, as he saw Taylor, and then walked over to him. "Hey Tay, want to meet your little sister?"

Taylor nodded, as Michael placed him in his father's arms. "Yes Daddy."

Patrick walked over to Anna and he smiled when he saw his son's reaction.

"That's Zie, Daddy?" Taylor asked, shocked to how small his little sister really was. "She is tiny."

Patrick chuckled, as he nodded his head. "Yes, she is tiny, but she's going to eat all the right foods like you did when you were a baby. She's going to get strong just like you."

"Really?" Taylor asked with a small smile on his face, as he looked at his grandmother. "Grandma Anna, she's my sister."

"Congratulations Patrick," Lucky and Nikolas said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks guys," Patrick said, as he placed Taylor in Michael's arms again. "I need to take her to the nursery before I get yelled at."

"All right but I plan on seeing her again before I leave for the night," Anna said, as she looked down at the little girl, and she looked at Patrick with a grin on his face. "So, you better put my name on the list of visitors that my granddaughter is allowed to have."

As Anna placed Mackenzie in her father's arms, everyone watched Patrick walk down the hall with Nurse McKnight, and they knew that Patrick could really do this. He already had Taylor and Robin. Now, he had the complete of the little family. Mackenzie Skyler Drake was finally here and she would continue to bring a smile to both of their faces.

--

Robin gushed, as she leaned back against her bed hours later. After dealing with things such as signing their daughter's birth certificate and giving the right information for the birth certificate to have, giving a nurse a onsie for their daughter to wear, here they were now. They also gave Mackenzie a bottle after doing an Apgar test. Opening up the pink blanket a little bit, Robin smiled at the white onsie with the brown horses on it.

"She looks so precious, so innocent," Robin smiled, as she held their daughter against her chest, and she looked over at Taylor, who was sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him.

"That's because she is," Patrick smiled, as he held Robin close to him, and he listened to their daughter's breathing, as she slept in her mother's arms.

"You know… that new nurse, Nurse McKnight, thought that you were my wife," Patrick whispered, as he looked into her eyes when she turned her head to him.

"Oh wow, that must have been so uncomfortable for you. I am sorry that she –"

"That's the thing, baby. I wasn't even uncomfortable when she called you my wife," Patrick said, as he pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket, placing it in his lap.

"Patrick, if this is one of your spontaneous moves, don't do –"

"I've had this ring in my pocket since the time you got shot at the Metro Court. I always felt you would be the one to wear this ring – my mother's ring, actually."

"Really?" Robin asked, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes… really. When I first met you, I misjudged you in all the wrong ways. I guess it was because… even back then, I was very attracted to you. You brought out a side to me that I have never seen any woman do, so I called you out, I guess. If I were you, I never would have given myself a chance."

"But I did, and because of that, we've created a beautiful life," Robin smiled, as a single tear fell down her cheek, and she continued to look lovingly into his eyes.

"Robin Anna Scorpio, you're my best friend. You're the one person that keeps me at ease. Whenever I was having trouble, mostly with my father, you jumped in. You were the one reason of the way our relationship is slowly rebuilding. You know… my mother would love you, almost as much as I do," Patrick started, as he looked at her with a grin spreading across his face. "I mean, you're such a strong and compassionate woman. I am lucky enough that you are giving me a chance to be here for both our daughter and you. I can see why Taylor came to you so quickly with you becoming his mother. You're so good with children and Mackenzie is going to be so lucky."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to get a woman like you to be mine," Patrick admitted, as he looked down at their daughter, stroking her dark hair back away from her ear. "I am the luckiest man that has ever walked into your life, sweetheart. I knew I fell in love with you when you were shot at the Metro Court. I thought I would never see you ever again. But my love for you only got stronger when we started to take care of April, sweetheart. She gave me so much hope in my life, Robin, and I – I want to give you that same hope that I get everyday by looking at you. I want to show you what it means to love you."

Patrick then opened the velvet box containing the gold ring with the diamond inside of it with two sapphires on each side of the diamond. It was a simple band that Patrick knew Robin would love. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Robin?"

Robin held her daughter to her chest and she leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. "I would love to become your wife."

Patrick watched her hand come out and he slipped the ring on her ring finger. "Perfect fit."

"I cannot believe this. You really want to marry me?" Robin asked, as she watched him place the box on the table beside the bed they were laying down in.

Chuckling, Patrick simply nodded his head, and he crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to pout, but then dropped his hands in his lap. "Yes, you are the one I want to share my life with."

"You know… I never imagined you'd ever want to marry me to begin with. I also never imagined that you'd ever forgive me. I was the one thinking you would hate my guts for the rest of my life," Robin admitted with a sad look upon her face and she took a deep breath.

Patrick fused his mouth against Robin's, and then pulled back gently, lying down on the bed. "You're the one woman I could never hate. I could never hate my family. With Taylor, Mackenzie, our future children, and you, I am the most content man ever."

"Oh Patrick, I am so lucky," Robin grinned, as she leaned back against the bed, cuddling next to Patrick, and she placed their daughter in the little space between them on the bed.

"No… I am the lucky one," Patrick said with a smile, as he placed a kiss on her temple. "I am engaged to a beautiful woman and I have two beautiful children. Nothing can get better than this."

"You're right… nothing can get better than this, Patrick," Robin smiled, as she closed her eyes tiredly, a smile playing over her face, and she let sleep overcome her.

"I could never hate you, baby – never," Patrick said, as he watched the most two precious girls sleep, and he watched his son over his shoulder sleeping as well. "My life is as perfect as it can be."


End file.
